


La chica del bastón

by adzac10



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adzac10/pseuds/adzac10
Summary: Hay infinidad de lugares y situaciones donde podrías conocer al amor de tu vida. Valentina Carvajal había imaginado muchas de ellas.  Ciertamente nunca se espero que la suya la terminara asaltando.





	1. Chapter 1

Eran las 2 de la tarde y hacía un día perfecto en la ciudad de Guadalajara, estaba nublado y parecía que no tardaría en llover. Bueno, quizá para algunas personas eso era un mal clima, pero para nuestra protagonista era el clima perfecto.  
Valentina Carvajal se encontraba caminando distraídamente por la catedral de Guadalajara, con su teléfono en la mano y en la otra un capuchino de vainilla. Iba ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo ponía la atención necesaria para no tropezarse.  
Era un buen día para ella, le acababan de decir que había aprobado su examen de economía y acababa de retirar el dinero de la semana. A pesar de que sus padres era uno de los hombres más ricos de México, no le daba dinero ilimitadamente. Ya que era una forma de enseñarle a administrarse.  
Siguió caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió como alguien chocaba con ella y todo el capuchino se le derramaba encima, al mismo tiempo que se le caía su celular y la bolsa que traía en sus manos.  
-¡eh! Fíjate por donde vas, ¡acaso estas ciega o que!- gritó enfurecida, el café seguía caliente y se había quemado, aparte de que era una de sus blusas favoritas.  
-Lo siento señorita, discúlpeme.- habló tímidamente una muchacha un poco más baja que ella. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras y un bastón ya desgastado.  
-Le ayudó con sus cosas.-se agachó tanteando el piso y agarrando su bolsa.  
-No se preocupe, discúlpame. Fue totalmente mi culpa, iba distraída y no me di cuenta.- habló Valentina totalmente apenada, pues le había gritado como una salvaje a la pobre chica y todavía le había dicho ciega, que para su mala suerte si lo era. Se agachó y estiro su brazo para que la chica tomara su bastón.  
-¿Me puedes pasar mi bastón?- le cuestionó aún con timidez aquella muchacha.  
Se sintió tonta. Ahí estaba ella, empapada de café en medio del parque y esperando a que la chica tomará el bastón. Obviamente la muchacha no podía ver que se lo estaba dando.  
"Valentina, así o más tonta".- Se dijo así misma.  
-Toma.- agarro su mano, la extendió y le puso el bastón.  
-¿podrías devolverme mi bolsa, por favor?.- preguntó amablemente.  
-No lo creo chica.- Le contesto rudamente.  
-¿Qué?- dijo confundida.  
En ese momento la chica "ciega" tomó el bastón con fuerza y empezó a golpear a Valentina.  
-¡Pero qué te pasa!¡Estás loca! .- gritó la joven Carvajal tratando de contener las lágrimas del dolor.  
Luego un puñetazo en su abdomen la tiro al piso. Sólo alcanzó a divisar como aquella chica salía corriendo como una gacela junto con la bolsa y su bastón.  
"Realmente la jodiste esta vez Valentina" se dijo así misma, intentando aguantar el dolor, era inútil seguirla, no se podía parar y la chica ya estaba fuera de su vista.  
Y así es como su día perfecto, se reduzco al peor que había pasado desde que se había mudado a esa ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentina se encontraba en su departamento con su ojo hinchado por los bastonazos, sin dinero y por si fuera poco, su mejor amiga se encontraba llorando de la risa, burlándose de ella la muy maldita.  
-Entonces...me estás diciendo que una ciega te asalto.-dijo tratando de contener la risa.  
-No creo que realmente sea ciega. Solo fingió ser ciega para asaltarme-le contestó mientras se ponía hielo en el ojo. Ese moretón iba a tardar unos días en desaparecer.  
-Ya le comente a mi papá. Me pondrá dinero nuevamente…Me siento bien tonta- se lamentó. Lo único bueno era que su tarjeta se la había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
-No te preocupes, esta vez pagaré yo la comida de la casa.-Sofía le comento. Ella era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde pequeñas. Juntas habían decidido mudar a Guadalajara para estudiar la universidad.  
Las dos habían pasado su vida viviendo en la ciudad de México, hasta que decidieron irse a estudiar a Guadalajara. Alquilaban un departamento juntas, no era muy lujoso porque a ninguna de las dos les gustaba lo ostentoso. Prefirieron decorarlo y pintarlo ellas mismas.  
-Gracias Sofía.-Le sonrió agradecida.-Mínimo espero que ese dinero le haya ayudado. Y que ya no vuelva a asaltar a alguien más.  
-¿Y cómo era ella?-Sofía le pregunto.  
-Eso es lo de menos. Es una ladrona, que va por la vida golpeando a las personas con su bastón.- Le contestó Valentina enojada.  
-¿Era guapa por lo menos?.- Sofía siguió cuestionando.  
-¿Y eso que importa?  
-Que por lo menos podrás decir que te sedujo con sus encantos y por eso te pudo asaltar. Es mejor eso que decir que te asaltó una invidente.- Sofía terminó de hablar y volvió a reírse escandalosamente.-Es que es súper gracioso.  
-No le veo la gracia. Y ya te dije que estaba fingiendo.- Valentina le contestó molesta, tirándole el cojín de la sala. Fallando miserablemente en el intento de golpearla.  
-Y ahí está lo que quedaba de tu dignidad.- Sofía señalo el cojín que se encontraba en el suelo.  
-¿No tienes algo más que hacer? A parte de burlarte de mí.- Valentina le hablo sentida.-Es que no sabes lo que me costó convencer a mi papá que no me pusiera guardias, ya sabes lo mucho que lo detesto.  
-Me imagino, es bien molesto que te estén siguiendo todo el tiempo…Y realmente no tengo nada que hacer, apenas estamos terminando la primera semana de inicio de semestre. Así que las clases han estado ligeras.-Sofía se tiro en el sofá muy a gusto.  
-Qué suerte tienes. Mañana saliendo de clases iré a The corner para realizar un trabajo en equipo.  
-Por lo menos es en equipo.  
Siguieron conversando hasta entrada la noche sobre lo que harían este último año escolar; hablaron sobre la próxima audición que tenía Sofía la siguiente semana. Una obra de teatro pequeña por algún lugar recóndito de Guadalajara.  
Sofía llevaba haciendo diversas audiciones en los tres años y solamente había conseguido 3 papeles secundarios medianamente importantes. Este año esperaba conseguir un papel principal. Si bien su sueño era llegar a broadway con un papel protagonista y ganar un tony. Sabía que los sueños se empezaban a construir poco a poco.  
Todo lo contrario de Valentina que soñaba algún día poder continuar con el legado de su padre. Ella era muy diferente a su amiga ya que le gustaba más los números, la lógica y los negocios. Se consideraba una persona con cero creatividad y el arte y todo lo que fuera relacionado a él no le gustaba. Tenían gustos y personalidades diferentes, pero aun así llegaron a entablar una muy buena amistad con el paso de los años.  
Al día siguiente Valentina se encontraba sentada en una banca de la universidad de Guadalajara. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y sus clases habían concluido. Estaba esperando a sus dos compañeros con los que haría el trabajo de economía política.  
-¡Valentina!- Gritó un muchacho, trotando un poco para llegar a la banca.  
-Llegas tarde Gustavo.- Le riño.  
-Discúlpame. Tuve que quedarme en la biblioteca a terminar otra tarea. ¿Dónde está Ally?- Preguntó Gustavo tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.  
Gustavo era un muchacho alto, cabello negro y de ojos con tonalidades cafés. Tenía una sonrisa bonita y se encontraba en buena forma, ya que jugaba basquetbol.  
-Llegando tarde también.- Respondió señalando a la pequeña muchacha rubia que caminaba un par de metros alejados de ellos.  
-Lo siento, trata de llegar temprano pero no pude, ¿llevan mucho tiempo esperando?- Preguntó con voz de remordimiento.  
-Una media hora. Así que realmente espero que la comida sea cortesía de la casa.- Habló Gustavo con seriedad.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Ya saben que siempre pueden ir a comer a The corner gratis.- Le contestó Ally con una sonrisa.-¿Pero que tienes en la cara?-Pregunto percatándose del moretón que traía su amiga.  
-Ya que lleguemos les cuento y te está timando Ally. Este mentiroso acaba de llegar. En cambio yo, si llegue puntual.- Le contestó la muchacha Carvajal, mientras le daba un golpe a Gustavo en el brazo.  
-Me lo imaginaba. Hay que ir de una vez, porque ya tengo algo de hambre.-Ally le respondió juzgando a Gustavo con la mirada.  
Los tres emprendieron camino hacia el local llamado The corner que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la universidad. Era un restaurante- bar un poco grande, donde había varias mesas distribuidas en distintos puntos y una barra larga en la parte del bar y unas cuantas televisiones donde pasaban deportes. Tenía un estilo rústico que resultaba acogedor, por eso es que usualmente se encontraba un poco lleno. Era el lugar prefiero para los estudiantes de la UDG.  
Los tres entraron y se sentaron en su mesa favorita, que para su buena suerte estaba disponible.  
-¿Para qué revisan el menú si siempre piden lo mismo?.- Cuestiono Ally impaciente.  
-Porque a lo mejor este día queremos otra cosa.- Le contestó Valentina, dándole vuelta a la página del menú.  
-mmm, sí, creo que pediré lo mismo de siempre.- Habló Gustavo, haciéndole señas a la mesera para que se acercara.  
-Yo también.-Valentina se decidió.  
-¿Ven? Lo mismo de siempre.-Ally los miro molesta, ella solo quería comer ya que moría de hambre.  
-Buenas tardes. ¿Están listos para ordenar?- Pregunto una mesera con una gran sonrisa, morena, de cabello negro y largo. Pero después de reconocer a quien estaba sentada en esa mesa, se quedó totalmente petrificada.  
Lo mismo le sucedió a Valentina que aunque no tuviera las gafas ni el bastón podría reconocer a esa chica en cualquier lugar. Sin duda, eso había sido inesperado. Uno nunca espera reencontrarse con la persona que te asalta y mucho menos si esta, te da bastonazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que los tres ordenaron su comida, decidieron sacar sus apuntes y una laptop para empezar con su trabajo de economía política. Valentina quién reconoció inmediatamente a "la chica del bastón" cuando llegó a pedir su orden, se quedó igual que ella, totalmente petrificada. Su primer pensamiento fue levantarse y exigirle que le regresará sus pertenencias. Pero no lo hizo porque no quería hacer un escándalo en el Restaurante de la familia de Ally.

-¿Qué opinas de la introducción Val?...Valentina, Valentina!-Gritó Ally mientras le tiraba una servilleta hecha bola en la cara.

-Perdón, estaba distraída. Deja vuelvo a leerla.- Valentina miro de nuevo el escrito, tratando de concentrarse, pero de reojo intentaba no perder de vista a "la chica del bastón" o la "ladrona" como le gustaba llamarla en sus pensamientos.

Valentina le hizo unas modificaciones a la introducción e intento hacer lo mejor que pudo, ya que aquella chica no la dejaba concentrarse. Aquella chica, también le regresaba las miradas a Valentina, solo que las de Valentina eran de recelo y las de "la chica del bastón" era de temor.

Para su buena suerte, fue otra mesera quien les trajo su orden. Después de eso, cada quien apago su laptop, ya que primero querían comer antes de continuar con el trabajo.

-Ya me di cuenta. La nueva mesera esta preciosa ¿Verdad? -comentó Gustavo dándole una mirada no muy discreta a la chica que se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes cerca de su mesa.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Valentina haciéndose la distraída.

-No finjas demencia Val, que no he podido comer a gusto por estar vigilando para que tu baba no cayera en mi plato.- Gustavo se rio mientras hablaba y comía.

-Eres un asqueroso.- le dijo Ally dándole palmaditas en la espalda, ya que había empezado ahogarse con la comida.

-No me gusta. Solo que me recordó a alguien. Deja de decir estupideces, ni es mi tipo- les dijo totalmente seria.

-¡uy! pero que cortante. No vuelvo a intentar hacerla de cupido.- Hablo Gustavo haciéndose el indignado.-Aparte eres una mentirosa, ella luce como 100% tu tipo. ¿Verdad?-el chico miro a Ally esperando su respuesta, pero solo asintió ya que se encontraba comiendo.

-Juliana termina su turno en media hora.- Ally dijo después de haber terminado su bocado.

-¿Así se llama?-preguntó Valentina interesada.

-Entonces... si estás interesada en ella, eh.-murmuró Gustavo haciéndole señas con las cejas.

-Ya les dije que no. ¿Se acuerdan de lo que les comenté cuando recién llegamos?-Valentina susurro.

-oh si...la ciega que te asalto. Voy a contar eso hasta el final de los tiempos.-Gustavo soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que las personas alrededor se le quedaran viendo curiosos.

-Gustavo, no seas malo con Valentina. No ves como esa chica le dejo la cara.- Ally hablo tratando de defender a su amiga.

-Juliana es la chica del bastón.-Valentina exclamo intentando mantener su voz baja.

-¿Que? Es imposible. Te estas equivocando. Apenas y conozco a esa chica pero sé que no mataría a ninguna mosca...mírenla, si es de lo más tierna.- Dijo Ally señalándola discretamente.

Juliana se encontraba atendiendo a una pareja y a su hijo pequeño. Se encontraba haciendo caras y sonriéndole, quien parecía encantado con ella pues no paraba de sonreír y tirarle besos con la mano.

-Pues a lo mejor no materia a ninguna mosca pero al parecer a Valentina sí.- Comento Gustavo.

-Sí, estoy segura Ally. Una persona jamás olvida a su asaltante.- Volvió a insistir.

-Y menos si es alguien ciego.- Le siguió Gustavo con sus bromas.

-¿En serio? Después de cierto tiempo deja de ser divertido.- Le contesto Valentina dándole una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Que vas hacer?- Les interrumpió Ally, previendo su próxima pelea.

Gustavo y Valentina eran buenos amigos. Al principio no se soportaban el uno al otro, pero ambos eran amigos de Ally y con el paso de los días consiguieron hacerse buenos amigos, pero nunca perdieron la costumbre de pelearse entre ellos dos, así que Ally siempre actuaba como mediadora.

 

-Pues ya hemos terminado de comer y de hacer el trabajo, así que esperare a que termine su turno para hablar con ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? En caso de que intente algo.-El chico le comento sin bromas.

-No, gracias Gustavo. Prefiero hablar a solas con ella. La verdad no creo que intente hacer algo.-Valentina le contesto segura de sí misma.

-Hablaré con mis papás de la situación. Es el primer día de prueba de Juliana, después de que les cuente esto de seguro la van a despedir. Pero es que no podemos tener a una mala persona trabajando para nosotros.-Ally comento con pena, realmente sentía pena, ya que había podido hablar con Juliana en la mañana y le había caído muy bien.

-No lo sé Ally...Déjame hablar con ella. A lo mejor y realmente necesita el trabajo.-Una de las virtudes de Valentina era que siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás y a pesar de que le tenía cierto recelo y rencor a la chica, primero quería hablar con ella. Otra de las cosas que su papá le había enseñado era dar segundas oportunidades.

-Está bien. Esperare a que hables con ella para tomar una decisión.-Ally le respondió. A lo que Valentina le dio una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

El trío siguió comiendo en silencio pero sin dejar de observar a Juliana, atentos a cuando su turno acabara. Y una vez termino, Valentina se levantó de su mesa y salió rápido para no perderla de vista.

-¡hey! Señorita – Le grito. Juliana se detuvo abruptamente, desde que había mirado a la chica, sabía que eso pasaría.

La chica Carvajal se acercó lentamente mientras se tomaba el tiempo para observar a Juliana. Era una muchacha unos centímetros más baja que ella, delgada, con el cabello largo, ojos color café. Valentina se había cuestionado todo el día anterior como una muchacha más delgada y baja que ella la pudo asaltar. La verdad es que cuando la conoció pasó de estar furiosa porque le habían tirado encima su capuchino a estar un poco distraída por la presencia de la chica, ya que aquella muchacha es de ese tipo de persona que cuando miras te sientes atraída, ya sea por su belleza o por su sonrisa o simplemente por su presencia. Aunque claro, todo ese encanto se le fue en el momento en que decidió robarle y darle golpes con su bastón.

-Hola Valentina.- Juliana la saludo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le cuestionó sorprendida y con miedo.

-Tu identificación estaba dentro de tu cartera.- Le dijo agachando un poco la mirada.

-Que descarada eres. ¡Me robaste, me golpeaste y lo dices así nada más!- No pudo evitar gritarle y empujarle un poco.

-¡Lo siento! Mira, no te conozco Valentina, pero sé que nadie merece ser tratado de la forma en que lo hice. Pero no lo hice por diversión, sino porque realmente lo necesitaba. No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido mi última opción. Mira morrita, realmente, realmente lo siento mucho.- Le contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero que me regreses mis cosas. Realmente tienes suerte que no vaya a denunciarte, pero no creo que Ally quiera a una ladrona como tú trabajando para su familia.- Le amenazó duramente.

-No, no, no. Mira te regresare tus cosas, el dinero no lo tengo ahorita, pero prometo darte el doble o el triple, pero por favor, te lo suplico. No le digas nada a la familia Montero. Realmente necesito este trabajo.- Le suplicó con los ojos llorosos haciendo que Valentina se sintiera un poco incómoda.

-No soy una mala persona, realmente lamento mucho lo que te hice, prometo regresar todo, hasta el doble. No sabes lo mucho que batalle para encontrar un trabajo decente donde no me pagan una miseria. Por favor Valentina.- Le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No me importa el dinero, solo quiero lo que venía dentro de la bolsa. Mi identificación y demás tarjetas. Ahora no pude sacar un libro porque no tenía la credencial- Le respondió intentando sonar dura. Pero la verdad es que se había quebrantado un poco después de observar directamente los ojos de "la chica del bastón". Sus ojos le transmitían sinceridad.

-Te juro que mañana las tienes de vuelta. Te daré una parte del dinero en unos días y el resto después, no tardare mucho. Solo no hagas que pierda mi trabajo.-Juliana le suplico de nuevo.

-Está bien...Pero ¿quién me asegura que me las regresaras?-Le preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Juliana Valdés...ya sabes mi nombres y en donde trabajo. Prometo regresarte todo.- Le dijo solemnemente.

-Confiaré en ti. Aunque la verdad no creo que sea lo más sensato.

-Tienes mi palabra ojos-bonitos.- Le respondió con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Valentina.

-Regresaré mañana por mis cosas- Le respondió en automático. Aquel cumplido le había sorprendido.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió con un saludo de mano y con otra sonrisa.

Valentina vio cómo se perdía entre las demás personas que cruzaban la calle. "¿Realmente hice lo correcto?" Se cuestionó a sí misma. No sabía que la llevó a confiar en aquella chica, si fue la sinceridad con la que parecía hablar, sus ojos llorosos suplicándole o las dos cosas. No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que le causaba muchísima curiosidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Era sábado de las 11 de la mañana y muchas personas se encontraban ya levantadas y empezando su día haciendo ejercicio, otras con un buen desayuno. También estaban las que tenían resaca y no podían levantarse y luego, estaba Valentina, quién se había desvelado viendo la nueva temporada de Orange is the new black y seguía completamente dormida. Hasta que Sofía decidió ir a despertarla.  
-¡oye!...tú...cosa...despierta!-decía mientras la movía del hombro. -¡Valentina! Despierta.- Le gritó haciendo que se despertara.  
-Noo…Déjame, estoy durmiendo.- Le dijo con voz adormilada.  
-Te hice el desayuno. Ya levántate.- Hablo Sofía abriendo las cortinas para que entrara el sol, a lo que Valentina respondió con un gruñido.  
-¡Ya! no seas floja.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto.  
Valentina siguió dando vueltas en la cama, intentando volver a dormirse, pero el hambre le termino ganando y se levantó para ir a la cocina donde observo con sorpresa que el departamento estaba limpio.  
-Wow, esta todo limpio y me hiciste desayuno… ¿Qué quieres?- Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entro a sentarse a la pequeña cocina para empezar a desayunar.  
-Nada. ¿A caso no puedo limpiar el departamento, hacerle el desayuno a mi amiga, sin querer nada a cambio?- Le dijo dándole una mirada indignada.  
-Ni en mil años.- Fue su respuesta.  
-Realmente no quiero nada...No pude dormir mucho, estaba pensando en la prueba que tendré este martes y entre en pánico, así que me puse a limpiar y después hice el desayuno.  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Eres una artista maravillosa.- le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero es inevitable sentir nervios.-Sofía le acerco una taza de café a Valentina antes de tomar asiento frente a ella.  
-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.-La chica intento convencerla.  
-Espero y tengas razón.-Sofía lanzo un suspiro. Esa audición era muy importante para ella. Todas las eran, cada cosa que hacía era un paso más para alcanzar sus sueños.  
Después de esa pequeña conversación, siguieron desayunando en silencio. Sofía había preparado omelette con jamón y queso acompañado con frijol. Ella no era de cocinar muy seguido, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba preparar algo.  
-¿A qué horas iras a The corner?-Sofía le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.  
-Ya que termine de desayunar, me daré una ducha e iré para allá.- Le respondió, para luego darle un trago a su café.  
-Iré contigo. No quiero que regreses con el otro ojo golpeado.- Sofía le dijo burlándose, pero Valentina sabía que su amiga realmente lo decía porque se preocupaba por ella.  
Siguieron conversando unos minutos más, hasta que Valentina termino de desayunar y se levantó para bañarse y arreglarse para ir a recoger sus cosas. Después de eso tuvo que esperar a Sofía una media hora para que estuviera lista y ambas pudieran ir.  
Una vez que llegaron al lugar, ambas decidieron sentar en una mesa en lo que esperaban a la muchacha. Valentina todavía tenía sus dudas de si cumpliría con lo prometido.  
-¿Entonces quién es la desgraciada que te asalto?-preguntó Sofía lanzando miradas amenazadoras a las personas del lugar.  
-La muchacha que viene hacia nosotras.-Le respondió haciendo una seña discreta con su cabeza.  
-Hola Juliana.-saludo Sofía con una sonrisa, haciendo que Valentina la mirara con sorpresa.  
-Hola.-le respondió tímidamente. Todavía se sentía muy apenada alrededor de Valentina, no solo porque le resultaba muy atractiva sino por lo ocurrido.  
-Solo queremos un café.- Pidió Sofía.  
-En unos momentos los traigo...y tu bolsa.- le contestó dándole una última mirada a Valentina antes de irse.  
-No hay forma de que esa dulce chica te haya asaltado Val.- Le dijo Sofía.  
-¡Oh dios! ¿Porque todos me dicen eso?...Te digo que es ella.- ¿De dónde la conoces?-Cuestiono muy intrigada.  
-Estos días he estado viniendo a The corner y a veces ella es la que me toma la orden. Siempre se muestra muy amable y alegre. Tenía la intención de golpear a la delincuente cuando saliera del local, pero la verdad no creo pueda, lo siento Val, tendrás que golpearla tú.  
-Vaya, y te dices ser mi amiga.- Le contesto Valentina.-De todas formas no pienso golpearla o algo así, nos tomaremos el café y nos iremos cuando me de mis cosas.  
-Que aburrida.- Le dijo Sofía mirándola con fingida molestia.  
Después de quince minutos Juliana les llevo su orden, la dejo sin intercambiar palabras, después volvió a la mesa con la bolsa de Valentina.  
-Realmente lo siento. Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda. Aquí estaré trabajando y te pagare hasta lo último, gracias por no decir nada a la familia Montero.- Le dijo Juliana con una sonrisa sincera mirándola a los ojos.  
-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra.- Fue lo único que Valentina le dijo.  
Juliana entendió que Valentina no quería hablar más, así que fue a las otras mesas a continuar con su trabajo.  
-¿Qué piensas de ella?-Le pregunto Sofía.  
-No lo sé. Tienes razón al decir que parece ser una muchacha muy amable...pero mi primer encuentro con ella fue totalmente desagradable y créeme, no parece que sea la misma persona quien trabaja aquí y la que me asalto.  
-Yo pienso que te gusta. La verdad con tremendo culo que se carga, yo también me dejo asaltar.- Le dijo Sofía riéndose de ella y haciendo señas con sus manos, como si estuviera dibujando el trasero de la mesera.  
-¿Que? Estás loca, no me gusta la loca del bastón.- Le hablo con falsa indignación.  
-Bueno, pues es que no encuentro explicación. Porque te conozco y se me hace raro que no la hayas denunciada o mínimo haberle partido la cara.  
-No lo hice simplemente porque es bonita, sino porque me parece que realmente tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Aparte me devolvió las cosas y me pagara.  
-Yo escuche que si te gustaba.-Sofía insistió.   
-Eres desesperante. Simplemente creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad.- Valentina corto la plática.   
Sofía se rio de ella, una de las cosas que le gustaba de su amiga era burlarse de ella, siempre se desesperaba muy rápido.   
Después de ese día Valentina no volvió a pensar en aquella muchacha, su fin de semana lo ocupo haciendo tareas, viendo series y peleando con Sofía.  
La rutina de Valentina seguía siendo la misma de siempre, se levantaba temprano para ir a UDG, a veces se levantaba más temprano para desayunar y en las que no, compraba algo en la cafetería. Saliendo de clases iba a The corner a comer con Ally y Gustavo donde conversaban sobre su día y los trabajos de clases. Valentina siempre observaba a Juliana pero nunca se atrevía a hablarle más allá de pedir su comida o darle las gracias cuando traía las cosas. Gustavo le decía que parecía una acosadora por la forma en la que se le quedaba viendo desde que entraba al lugar hasta cuando salía. Ella siempre se molestaba cuando hacia esos comentarios y decía que no la acosaba con su mirada. Fue así como termino esa semana de clases.  
Era viernes por la noche, Valentina se encontraban conversando con Ally y Gustavo. Los tres habían comprado pizza y una botella vodka para festejar en caso de que a Sofía le hubiera ido bien o mal en la audición de la obra.  
-Sofía acaba de mandarme un mensaje, dice que llega en 15 min.- Valentina les dijo mientras le respondía el mensaje a su amiga.  
-¿No te dijo nada acerca de su audición?- Cuestiono Gustavo.  
-No, solo dijo eso.-Valentina tomo otro trago de su vaso. Le encantaba el vodka.   
-Chicos, ¿no creen que deberíamos de esperar a Sofía? Ya se tomaron una parte de la botella y se comieron la mitad de la pizza.- Hablo Ally mirándolos de mala forma.  
-Lo dices como si fuéramos solo nosotros dos- Le contesto Gustavo, señalándose a él y Valentina.  
-Fueron ustedes dos.-Se defendió Ally  
-De seguro a la chica broadway no le importara.- La ignora Gustavo agarrando otro pedazo de Pizza.  
Gustavo y Ally siguieron discutiendo mientras Valentina solo los miraba tomando el vaso de Vodka con jugo de arándano. Estaba pensando en que ese día no miro a la chica del bastón en el restaurante, supuso que sería su día libre. Le intrigaba, quería conversar un poco más con ella pero no se atrevía hablarle. Quería preguntarle a cerca de su vida, como pasó de asaltar a las personas a trabajar en The córner, preguntarle si estaba sola o si tenía familia. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que esa chica le provocaba.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido de llaves, y alguien intentando abrir la puerta, Sofía siempre batallaba, era cosa de todos los días y ella no se iba a parar para abrirle.  
-¿Que le ocurre a la chapa? Sofía no la puede abrir.-preguntó Ally, quién después de ver que Valentina no se pararía abrirle, ella fue hacia la puerta.  
-Bitch, espero y no te hayas acabado el alcohol que es momento de festejar.-gritó mirando a Valentina.-Y gracias Ally por abrirme, tú deberías de ser mi roomie.  
-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
-Seré la próxima estrella de Broadway...bueno, quizá no tanto, pero algún día lo seré! -hablo entusiasmada.-Me dijeron que lo hice muy bien y que volviera para otra prueba, aunque el director me dio una indirecta de que había sido la mejor.  
-¡Wow! Muchas felicidades Sofía, ayer rece por ti para que te fuera muy bien, me alegra qué hay funcionado.-Ally le dijo y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
-Rubia, te mereces un shot.-Gustavo se paro fue por la botella de tequila que tenían junto con los vasos de shots.  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-Valentina le dio otro abrazo.-Espero entradas gratis para esa obra.  
Gustavo regreso con los 4 shots servidos, usualmente Ally no tomaba pero prácticamente la obligaron con el pretexto de que era por Sofía. Los 4 alzaron los brazos y chocaron sus vasos para después beberlos. Ally casi lo escupe pero sí pudo tomárselo y agarro el limón.  
-No seas llorona, tómatelo como se debe, sin limón.-le dijo Sofía mirándola de mala forma, ya que había sido la única que agarro el limón con sal.  
Después de eso siguieron comiendo y tomando el vodka, el tequila lo había, dejado ya que no acostumbraban a tomarse tantos shots. Dieron las 12 de la noche y todavía seguían tomando, excepto Ally, ella le gustaba tomar pero no emborracharse. A diferencia de sus otros tres amigos quienes ya estaban algo borrachos.  
-Estoy borracha pero no tanto...como que todavía estoy medio consciente de lo que hago.-hablo Sofía tirada en el sillón.  
-No puedo creer que nos hubiéramos acabado la botella más otra de vino...dios, porque tenemos tanto alcohol en la casa Sofía.-dijo Valentina consternada.  
-Las ventajas de rentar un departamento.-le dijo Gustavo.  
-Exacto, eso y que puedes coger a gusto.- le completo Sofía.-Corrijo...Yo puedo coger a gusto, Valentina tiene como toda la vida sin hacerlo.-le dijo burlándose de ella.  
-No soy virgen.-le respondió Valentina.  
-Pues como si lo fueras, que no sé cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste.-le contestó la rubia.  
-Ya se, por eso estoy intentando que salga con la mesera sexy de The córner.- Gustavo y Sofía chocaron las manos.  
-No estoy tan urgida como para salir con una delincuente.- le respondió Valentina.  
-Ohh...Entonces... ¿haz utilizado el último regalo que te di? -le preguntó Gustavo a Valentina.  
-¿Que le regalaste?-Ally cuestiono curiosa.  
-Algo que estoy segura que a ti también te encantará mi querida amiga-Le contesto misteriosamente.  
-Un vibrador.-respondió Sofía.  
-Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual-Valentina se quejó, agarro el vaso rojo y se termino el contenido.  
-Creí que estaban hablando de la falta de ella.-Ally le respondió.  
-¡Boom, bitch! Así se habla Ally-Sofía dijo riéndose.  
-Lo siento Val, a veces es divertido.-le dijo Ally y después se volvió a disculpar.  
-Los odio tanto.- les dijo Valentina.-No se deberían de meter conmigo porque se van arrepentir.-los amenazo.  
-Bueno, pero por lo menos admite que la chica está preciosa.-habló Gustavo.  
-¿Si lo hago me van a dejar en paz? -cuestionó Valentina a lo que los tres asintieron,  
-Sí, está bonita y si me gustaría saber un poco más de ella pero eso es todo.-terminó aceptando.  
-Yo escuche que le encantaba.- se burló Sofía.  
-Y yo que si la quiere en su cama.-le siguió Gustavo.  
-Supongo que eso lo veremos después.-Ally añadió.  
Valentina lanzo un suspiro resignada, a veces era inútil discutir con ellos.Los cuatro siguieron conversando sobre su vida y los trabajos de la universidad, así como el posible hecho de que a Sofía le dieran el papel en la obra, ya no volvieron a molestar a Valentina.  
Gustavo y Ally terminaron durmiendo en el sillón ya que era tarde para regresarse a su casa. Sofía termino durmiendo en el baño, aferrada al váter, ya que se las dio de valiente y agarro la botella de tequila y Valentina si alcanzo a llegar a su cama a dormir, lo que no alcanzó fue llegar al baño y termino vomitando en el bote de basura que tenía aun lado de la cama, para después quedarse dormida con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con sus pensamientos en la chica del bastón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Dejenme saber en los comentarios si les esta gustando la historia. El fin de semana subiré el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver como la luz se colaba un poco por sus cortinas. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y todo le seguía dando vueltas. Tanteo su cama hasta que alcanzo a tomar su teléfono. Lo desbloqueo y se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida de su hermano. Dejo su teléfono nuevamente en el colchón, no sabía si levantarse era una buena idea, pero ya iban hacer las 3 de la tarde y moría de hambre.   
Se levantó lentamente y camino despacio, estaba intentando no vomitar. Pero fue inevitable, al final fue corriendo al baño que había en su cuarto para vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.  
-No vuelvo a tomar.-dijo para sí misma. Se metió a bañar para sentirse mejor y vestirse para poder ir a comprar algo de comida, ya que sentía que si no comía, se iba a morir en esos momentos.   
Cuando salió de su cuarto Ally y Gustavo ya no se encontraban en el sillón pero Sofía si estaba acostada en él, parecía como si estuviera agonizando.  
-¿Ya reviviste?-Le pregunto a Valentina cuando la miro cruzar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.  
-Algo así, voy a ir a The corner a comer. Muero de hambre.-Valentina le alcanzo un vaso de agua a su amiga, ya que parecía que lo necesitaba.  
-¿Por qué hasta allá? Mejor hay que pedir algo a domicilio.-Sofía se tomó el vaso de agua mirando confundida a su amiga.- ¿Por qué dejaste que durmiera en el baño?-Le recrimino.  
-Chica, ni se cómo llegue a mi cama. Yo no te obligue a seguir tomando tequila.-Valentina saco el teléfono para pedir un Uber, ya que no quería conducir.- ¿Vas a querer algo?  
-No. Voy a pedir comida. Que es lo que deberías de hacer y quedarnos a ver películas.-Sofía saco su celular para buscar algo que pedir.  
-Me gusta la comida de ese lugar.  
-Claro…la comida.-Su amiga le respondió en voz baja.  
-Me voy. Te veo al rato, intenta no morir en mi ausencia.-Fue como se despidió para después bajar y subir al auto que la esperaba.  
La muchacha Carvajal estuvo pensativa en todo el camino. Aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos la noche anterior. Sus amigos tenían razón habían pasado dos años desde su última relación. Había terminado con su novio Lucho a los 20 años, estuvieron juntos cuatro años pero después de mudarse a Guadalajara, su relación fue a distancia y eso les causo bastantes problemas. Valentina termino con él porque se había enterado que le había sido infiel con alguien a quien creía su amiga. Lo más curioso de eso, era que esa amiga también quería andar con Valentina.   
Ella se identificaba como una persona bisexual, nunca tuvo problemas para admitir su orientación sexual. Su papá tardo un poco en comprenderlo pero sus hermanos, Guillermo y Eva la aceptaron desde el primer momento.  
Extrañaba compartir con alguien, acurrucarse para ver películas, salir a pasear y también extrañaba el sexo. Una vez intento estar con alguien solo por una noche, pero después se dio cuenta que eso no era para ella, a diferencia de su amiga Sofía.   
No podía simplemente estar con alguien y después despedirse a la mañana siguiente, se sentía súper extraño. Las palabras de su amiga cuando le conto fueron las siguientes “Eso dicen todos la primera vez, pero después te acostumbras”. Pero Valentina no tenía ganas de acostumbrarse, decidió que su mano y a veces el vibrador eran una mejor compañía que la cama de un extraño.  
-Señorita…Ya llegamos.-El chofer le aviso sacando a la chica Carvajal de sus pensamientos.  
-Gracias.-Le dijo antes de bajarse del auto.  
Iba distraída pensando en si quería tener citas con alguien y si debería de buscar a un chico o a una chica. Después recordó a Lucho y decidió que ir a un bar gay sería una mejor idea. Jalo la puerta pero sintió una fuerza del lado opuesto así que decidió empujarla para adentro, escuchando un estrépito del otro lado.   
Cuando entro al local se dio cuenta que Juliana se encontraba con su chamarra totalmente mojada y un poco molesta. Hasta que alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta quien se encontraba frente a ella.  
-¿Es este momento cuando me robas? Porque no traigo nada en mi mochila más que un cuaderno.-Le dijo sonriendo.  
-Lo siento muchísimo. Es que quería abrir la puerta y yo solo la empuje.-Valentina empezó hablar rápidamente.   
-Está bien. Supongo que es el karma.-Juliana la tranquilizo con otra sonrisa.-Para mi buena suerte, no estaba caliente.  
-Lo siento.-Se disculpó la chica Carvajal nuevamente.  
-No pasa nada morrita.-Juliana camino hacia la puerta cuando sintió como la jalaron del brazo.  
-¿No quieres que te compre otro jugo?-Le pregunto Valentina intentando no sonar nerviosa.  
Juliana la escudriño con la mirada pensando que quizá estaba bromeando. Pero los ojos azules de esa chica y su pequeña sonrisa no parecía que estuviera bromeando.  
-¿A mí?-Le pregunto más confusa. Haciendo que Valentina rodara los ojos.  
-No veo a nadie más con un jugo tirado y una chamarra empapada.-Le respondió con obviedad.-Solo si quieres, claro.  
-Sí, me parece buena idea.-Le respondió aun insegura.-Mi turno acaba de terminar.  
-Perfect timing.-Valentina la jalo hacia la mesa más cercana para sentarse enfrente de ella y dejar de estorbar a la persona que se acercaba a limpiar su desastre.  
Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente sin tener idea de cómo iniciar una conversación, por razones desconocidas las dos se encontraban un poco nerviosas.  
El silencio fue interrumpido cuando se acercaron a pedir la orden. Ambas decidieron pedir chilaquiles y un jugo de naranja.  
-¿Cómo has estado Valentina?-Le pregunto Juliana cuando su compañera se fue.  
-Bien…hoy no tanto, ayer tuve una pequeña reunión con mis amigos y termine tomando un poco de alcohol.-Valentina le contesto.  
-¿Un poco?-Le pregunto Juliana incrédula.  
-Bueno, puede que un poco más que “un poco”.-Admitió la chica apenada.  
-Lo supuse.-Le dijo Juliana.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal?-Valentina saco de su bolsa un pequeño espejo para poder observarse. No quería verse mal estando esa chica frente a ella.   
-No, para nada…te ves muy bien.-Valentina se sonrojo después del cumplido de Juliana, volviendo a dejar el espejo en su bolso.-Es solo que…no pareces tener la misma cara que usualmente miro cuando vienes aquí.  
-Bueno, era viernes…así que me pase un poco.-Fue la respuesta de Valentina.  
-A mí no me gusta tomar…A parte de que prefiero gastar en otras cosas.-Juliana le comento sorprendiendo a Valentina. Ella siempre había pensado que usualmente las personas delincuentes lo hacían para comprar alguna clase de vicio.  
-¿Cómo cuales cosas?-Pregunto curiosa la chica Carvajal.  
Juliana iba a responder cuando en ese momento se acercaron a traer su comida. Valentina murmuro un “gracias” antes de devorar su comida.  
-Pagar la renta de un cuarto, comida, algunas pinturas o cuadernos de dibujo.-Le respondió después que tomo un sorbo de su jugo.  
-¿Pintas?-Pregunto impresionada. Tratando de no ahogarse con la comida.  
-Puedes comer y después hablar.-Juliana le dijo riendo ligeramente avergonzando a la muchacha de enfrente.  
-Moría de hambre. No tenía nada en el estómago…Tengo prioridades en este momento.-Valentina rio junto con ella.  
-Claro, comer siempre es primero.-Juliana le respondió quedándose pensativa. Recordaba las veces en las que también se había encontrado sumamente hambrienta.   
-No respondiste a mi pregunta.-Valentina la saco de su trance.  
-oh si…No soy Klimt pero se puede decir que pinto decentemente.-Juliana miro como Valentina hacia cara de confusión.  
-¿Quién es él?-Le respondió confundida intentando recordar ese nombre.  
-¿En serio? ¿No sabes quién es?-Juliana dejo caer su tenedor mirándola impresionada.  
-Gustav klimt es un pintor muy famoso austriaco…murió en 1918, algunas de sus pinturas famosas son “El beso” o “El Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer I” que también se conoce como “La dama dorada o de oro”…Es uno de mis pintores favoritos a parte de Vicent Van goth.-La respuesta de Juliana sorprendió totalmente a Valentina, no esperaba que la chica supiera tanto.  
-A ese si lo conozco.-Le dijo sintiéndose de repente un poco ignorante.-No soy muy dada a conocer cosas relacionada al arte. Pero mi amiga Sofía sí.  
-¿La chica rubia que viene contigo?  
-Sí, ella. Es mi mejor amiga.  
-Puedes decirle que hoy aprendiste algo nuevo.-Juliana le dijo sonriendo.  
Las dos chicas siguieron comiendo mientras Juliana le platicaba un poco más sobre sus pintores favoritos impresionando cada vez más a la muchacha Carvajal. Valentina sorprendentemente se estaba divirtiendo junto a la chica del bastón. Incluso deseo que no se hubiera acabado su comida tan rápido ya que no se quería ir. Pensó que quizá debería de pedir algún postre y lo iba hacer hasta que Juliana le comento que tenía que irse.  
-Me gustaría seguir conversando, pero le dije a la persona que me renta el cuarto que la acompañaría a ir por la despensa. Sabes…tuve suerte de encontrar a esa señora, es una ancianita muy amable, que me está rentando un cuarto de su casa a un precio muy bajo. Creo que es porque le caí bien.  
-Al parecer a todos le caes bien.-Valentina le dijo sinceramente.  
-¿No tienes el síndrome del Estocolmo?-Juliana le pregunto bromeando.-No es muy normal conversar con la persona quien te asalto.  
-Jajaj, no…Y ese síndrome es cuando secuestras a alguien. A menos que me quieras secuestrar.-Valentina entrecerró sus ojos como si la estuviera analizando.  
-¿Qué? No, para nada. No pienses eso.-Juliana se sobresaltó.  
-Relájate, solo estoy bromeando.-Valentina se carcajeo por el susto de la muchacha.  
-No quiero que pienses mal de mí.-Juliana susurro bajando un poco la mirada.  
-No pienso mal de ti…Al inicio lo hacía. Pero me he dado cuenta de que pareces ser una persona amable e inteligente.-Valentina la miro directamente a los ojos haciendo sonreír a Juliana con sus palabras.-El desayuno lo pago yo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de mojar tu ropa.  
-Entonces deberás aceptar una invitación de mi parte después de salpicarte café días atrás.-Juliana contrarresto esperando que la chica aceptara su invitación.  
Valentina lo pensó por un momento. No sabía si debería aceptar pero el hecho de haber pasado una amena comida con ella, y de conocerla un poco más se quedó con más ganas de saber de ella. No era para nada la persona que había pensado que era. Eso hacía que las ganas de seguir conociéndola aumentaran.  
-Acepto.-Contesto segundos después que para Juliana fueron una tortura.  
-Esta bien. ¿Qué te parece el otro sábado a esta hora?  
-Me viene bien. Mañana tengo unos pendientes.-Valentina se lamentó un poco que fuera hasta el otro sábado. Pero después pensó que la estaría viendo a menudo entre semana, ya que usualmente pasaba a comer ahí.  
-Nos estamos viendo entonces. Me tengo que ir Valentina. Gracias por la comida y por darte la oportunidad de conocerme.- Juliana se paró, agarro su mochila y se quedó indecisa de como despedirse, al final se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.  
-Nos vemos juliana.-Valentina se despidió mirando como la muchacha salía del café. Jamás había imaginado que iba a terminar comiendo con aquella muchacha que la hizo pasar un disgusto y mucho menos pensar que lo había disfrutado bastante. Sin duda la vida estaba lleno de giros inesperados.


	6. Chapter 6

El Lunes a las 2pm Valentina tenía su última clase del día, faltaban 15 minutos para que se acabara. Ya quería salir porque estaba sumamente aburrida y cansada, se encontraba en la universidad desde las 8 de la mañana. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento pedir pizza y acostarse en su sillón o en su cama.  
-Con esto terminamos la clase. Ya que veo que algunos se están durmiendo.-El profesor de la Barrera miro a todos con desaprobación.  
-Genial.-Susurro Gustavo que se encontraba aún lado de ella.  
-Por fin.-Ally le secundo.  
-¿Quieren ir al departamento a comer y adelantar las tareas?-Valentina le pregunto a ambos.  
-No puedo. Tengo una comida con mi papá.-Gustavo torció su boca de disgusto. Sus padres se habían divorciado apenas hace un año y su papá ya se encontraba saliendo con una muchacha que tenía su edad, por lo que Gustavo no se encontraba muy contento con él, pero aun así hacia el esfuerzo de pesar de vez en cuando tiempo con él.  
-¿Y tú Ally?-Valentina miro a su amiga esperando por su respuesta.  
-Creí que tenía algún pendiente en el restaurant, pero no. Ayer termine con ellos así que puedo acompañarte y hacer las tareas juntas.-Le respondió al rubia después de analizarlo unos minutos.   
-Es bueno que ayudes a tus padres. Cuando termine el próximo año también pienso trabajar en el grupo Carvajal.-Valentina tomo su mochila para dirigirse a la salida junto con Ally.  
-Nos vemos mañana chicas.-Se despidió Gustavo, ya que se había quedado en el salón conversando con Sergio.  
-Adiós.-Ambas le contestaron un poco antes de salir del salón.  
-¿Trajiste tu carro?-La rubia le pregunto para saber si pedir un Uber o no.  
-Sí, me lo traje. Lo puse por acá.-Ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el Mercedes de Valentina. A veces extrañaba un poco a Alirio y que la llevara a todas partes. Pero había decidido no contratar a nadie para hacer ese tipo de cosas por ella.  
Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia su departamento escuchando música. Valentina podía escuchar cualquier tipo de género, excepto el Heavy Metal, realmente no le gustaba para nada.   
-El domingo mire que estabas en el restaurant platicando con Juliana.-Su amiga le comento mirándola intrigada por su respuesta.  
-¿En serio? No te mire.-Le contesto sin dar más detalles.  
-Supongo que estabas demasiado ensimismada en la plática. Creí que no querías saber nada de esa chica.  
-Bueno, las personas cambian de opinión Ally.-Le dijo cortantemente esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.  
-Solo quería saber cómo estuvo la conversación. No tienes por qué ponerte así.-Ally le dijo un poco molesta.  
-Lo siento, es que fueron bastante insistentes el fin de semana. Y la verdad fue un poco molesto.  
-Gustavo y Sofía lo fueron.-Ally se defendió.  
Valentina cambio su semblante a uno relajado, su amiga tenía razón, quizá está siendo un poco injusta con ella.  
-Tienes razón.-Valentina acelero de nuevo una vez que el semáforo cambio.-Fue bastante agradable, no me lo esperaba. Realmente es una persona con la que puedes platicar horas sin aburrirte. Eso fue lo que me sorprendió de ella.  
-Sí, las ocasiones en las que he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella me he dado cuenta de que es una persona muy agradable para conversar.-Ally concordó.  
-Quedamos en salir el fin de semana.-Valentina guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de su amiga.  
-¿En serio? Entonces… ¿es como una cita o algo así?-Ally la miro asombrada esperando su respuesta. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.  
-¿Qué? No, claro que no. No quiero salir con ella. Ósea, no en ese plan.-Valentina freno de nuevo, aprovechando el semáforo rojo miro a la rubia.-Juliana me cae muy bien y parece ser una persona que podría ser mi amiga. Pero no sé si podría ser algo más…Aparte ni si quiera sé si le gustan las chicas.  
-Tú podrías hacer que le gusten las chicas.-Le contesto la chica haciendo reír a Valentina.-Val, Todo puede pasar en esta vida.  
Valentina no respondió al comentario de su amiga y solo se dedicó a seguir manejando hasta que llego a su departamento. Después de eso no volvieron a conversar sobre Juliana y solo se dedicaron hacer los pendientes que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo tareas, comiendo y platicando sobre un muchacho que Ally estaba conociendo.  
Al día siguiente el trío decidió ir a comer a The corner después de clase, ya que se les habían antojado unas alitas y micheladas. Gustavo había perdido una puesta sobre qué tan tarde llegaría el profesor de su última clase, así que a él le tocaba pagar.  
-¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu papá?-Ally miro como Gustavo dejaba caer su comida y ponía cara de molestia.   
-Se supone que solo íbamos hacer papá y yo, pero llevo a su novia.-Le respondió.  
-¿Tan mal te cae?-Le pregunto Valentina.  
-Ella no es mala. Es solo que no me acostumbro verlo con otra persona tan pronto.-Se explicó el chico.  
-Te entiendo…Al inicio fue un poco difícil aceptar a Lucía pero después se volvió fácil y ella resulto ser una gran persona.-Valentina soltó un suspiro. A veces extrañaba mucho estar en su casa, con su familia, también extrañaba a Alirio y a silvina. Pero vivir sola le había enseñado varias cosas. La habían hecho más responsable y aprendió hacer cosas que usualmente las personas que trabajaban en su casa hacían por ella. Una de esas cosas era cocinar, no era súper buena pero por lo menos no se moría de hambre. Pero como casi no le gustaba, usualmente compraba comida.  
Valentina no quería que la gente pensara que solo era una niña rica que no sabía hacer nada, ni si quiera las cosas más básicas. Esa fue otra motivación para irse a vivir lejos de su casa.  
-Val, tu celular está sonando.-Gustavo la saco de su ensimismamiento.   
La joven Carvajal miro que le marcaba su hermano Guille, se disculpó con sus amigos y se salió del local para hablar tranquilamente.  
-Hola Guille.-Lo saludo felizmente.  
“Hola val, te marque hace días pero no me regresaste la llamada”  
-Lo siento hermanito, se me olvido totalmente.-Se excusó la chica.  
“Está bien, solo quería saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?, Papá me conto lo del incidente”-Valentina soltó un suspiro, había olvidado contárselo a su hermano.  
-Estoy bien, no me paso nada. De seguro papá exagero todo.  
“Solo nos preocupamos por ti. A pesar de que ya son tres años desde que te fuiste, te hemos extrañado mucho”  
-Hace semanas estuve en casa por vacaciones.-Le recordó haciendo reír a su hermano.  
“Cierto…pero sabes que siempre se te extraña”  
-Yo también los extraño mucho.  
“Tengo que colgarte, al parecer no pueden hacer algo sin mi”  
Escucho como su hermano suspiraba molesto, la chica estaba segura de los gestos que tendría su hermano en esos momentos. Conocía perfectamente cómo se ponía cuando algo le molestaba.  
-Guille salvando el mundo.-Se burló de él.  
“Ya estoy ansioso para que vengas ayudarnos en el grupo…Nos vemos Val, márcame pronto”  
La chica se despidió de su hermano con la promesa de que le marcaria pronto para continuar con la plática. Colgó la llamada y levanto su vista, puedo divisar a Juliana caminando hacia el restaurant. Se quedó insegura sobre si debía esperarse a que llegara para saludarla o ingresar de una vez, pero el gesto de saludo de Juliana la hizo detenerse.  
-Hola.-Juliana la saludo un poco insegura sobre si estrecharle la mano o darle un beso a la mejilla. Al final se decidió por lo último, como la última vez que se despidió de ella.-¿Viniste a pasar el rato con tus amigos?  
-Sí, decidimos despejarnos un rato… ¿Te toco el segundo turno?-Valentina le pregunto. Nunca conseguía aprenderse su horario. Ese pensamiento en su mente la hizo sentir rara.  
La chica le contesto asintiendo con su cabeza y con un gesto la invito a pasar al restaurant, a lo que Valentina le abrió primero la puerta para después pasar ella.  
-Quería preguntarte algo sobre el sábado. ¿En dónde nos veremos?-Juliana le pregunto antes de iniciar su turno.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en “media noche”?-Valentina le sugirió. Se quedó esperando una respuesta de la chica, pero al ver su rostro de confusión supuso que no le había entendido.  
-Creí que nos habíamos quedado de ver a la misma hora que el fin pasado.-Juliana le respondió confusa.  
-No, Juls.-No pudo evitar reírse un poco poniendo más confusa a la otra chica.-Es un café que esta por la zona de Chapultepec.-Tengo tres años viviendo aquí y hasta yo lo conozco, es uno famoso.  
-Lo siento, es que no soy de aquí.-Le contesto.  
-¿En serio? Vaya, siempre me sorprendes.-Valentina la miro a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa que contagio a Juliana.  
-Se dónde queda la zona esa, así que ya tengo una idea, si realmente es famoso, daré con el rápido.  
-Puedo pasar por ti.-Se ofreció la joven Carvajal a lo que Juliana se negó.  
-No te preocupes, me sirve para conocer más este lugar.-Antes de que Valentina siguiera insistiendo, Juliana la interrumpió diciéndole que ya tenía que iniciar su turno, así que solo se despidió rápidamente huyendo de la chica, ya que no tenía mucho de conocerla pero se había dado cuenta de que era un poco insistente.  
Valentina se quedó de nuevo observando como la chica desaparecía, al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre ver como se marchaba y dejándola con ganas de que no fuera así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, me alegra que les este gustando la historia. Espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Juliana se encontraba en su cuarto, ya había comido y se había bañado. Se encontraba buscando algo que ponerse. Con el pago de la semana pasada había decidido comprarse un pantalón negro, así que decidió ponérselo y eligió una blusa cualquiera y se puso los tenis que tenía desde hace tiempo. Ya estaban bastante desgastados pero estaba ahorrando para poder comprarse unos nuevos.   
Se miró al espejo y decidió que se miraba presentable, no se puso maquillaje ya que no tenía porque primero quería comprarse ropa y zapatos. Usualmente no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella. Pero con Valentina quería causar una buena impresión, ya que la primera vez que se encontró con ella, no fue nada agradable.  
Bajo los escalones y se encontró con la señora Rosa. Era la dueña de la casa donde vivía, realmente esa señora le había cambiado la vida, estaba muy agradecida con ella. Por lo mismo siempre le hacía compañía y la ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa.  
-Rosita voy a salir un rato.-Interrumpió a la señora que se encontraba viendo el capítulo de la novela del viernes.  
-¿A dónde vas tan guapa?-Le pregunto la señora haciéndola sonrojar.  
-Voy con Valentina a tomar un café.-Le contesto.  
-La muchacha de parque.-Le dijo sonriendo.   
-Sí, quiero causarle una buena impresión. Después de todo, la primera no fue nada buena.-Juliana ya le había comentado sobre Valentina, así que Rosita ya conocía toda la historia con la chica Carvajal.  
-Qué bueno. Me alegra que te estés haciendo su amiga…aunque es una pena, no podrás ver conmigo el capítulo de la novela. Han secuestrado a Macarena y Bárbara ira por ella.-Le conto muy entusiasmada.   
Rosita se encontraba viendo el capítulo del viernes de “Amar a muerte”, una novela mexicana muy famosa por la pareja de dos muchachas que había en ella. Juliana siempre la miraba junto a Rosita, ya que también le había gustado la trama.  
-¿Neta?...La tendré que ver cuando regrese entonces…Me iré yendo, ya que no quiero que se me haga tarde. Nos vemos Rosita.-Se despidió de ella con un ademán y tomo su mochila que se encontraba en el sillón.  
-Que te vaya bien.-Le contesto volteando su vista a la pantalla, para ver de nuevo la novela.  
Juliana salió de la casa para tomar el transporte público, había salido con bastante tiempo de anticipación ya que no quería llegar tarde y que Valentina tuviera que esperarla. Cuando llego a la zona de Chapultepec, le pregunto a una persona que iba caminando para que le diera una idea de en qué cuadra se encontraba el café de “Media noche”. El joven amablemente le dijo hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, así que Juliana bajo un par de cuadras para poder llegar.  
Lo primero que exclamo Juliana fue “woaw” cuando entro al lugar, sin duda el nombre le quedaba muy bien. Era un lugar pequeño, alumbrado por pequeñas luces led, con sillones que se miraban sumamente acogedores y ambientado con música Jazz que sonaba de fondo. Pero lo más impresionante era el techo, ya que era totalmente obscuro, con estrellas y una luna pintada. Realmente parecía que estabas mirando el cielo a media noche.  
Juliana se acercó a un sillón rojo que se encontraba cerca de donde había un pequeño estante con muchos libros. Tomo uno de poemas y se puso a leerlo esperando a que Valentina llegará.   
Después de unos minutos una muchacha se acercó a tomar su orden pero se negó diciendo que esperaba a alguien. Estuvo leyendo unos poemas de Neruda y de Bécquer por media hora, hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría de nuevo y una sonriente Valentina la saludaba.  
-Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo.-Le dijo tomando asiento aun lado de ella.  
-No realmente. Llegue un poco temprano.-Le respondió bajando el libro para poder mirarla.  
-¿Qué estabas leyendo?.-Valentina le pregunto señalando el libro.  
-Te quiero a las diez de la mañana, y a las once, y a las doce del día. Te quiero con toda mi alma y con todo mi cuerpo, a veces, en las tardes lluvia.-Juliana leyó una pequeña estrofa y miro a Valentina que se le había quedado observando fijamente.- Te quiero a las diez de la mañana, de Sabines.  
-Es realmente...realmente muy bonito.-Le respondió saliendo de su trance.  
-Sí, es un poema bonito.-Concordó la chica.-¿Quieres ordenar?  
-Si, se me antoja un café Latte y una rebanada de pastel.-Valentina tomo el menú que había en la pequeña mesita enfrente de ellas y se decidio por el pastel de las tres leches. Hizo una seña para que la muchacha se acercará y le tomara el pedido.  
-¿Ya están listas para ordenar?-Les pregunto amablemente.  
-Sí, va hacer un café Latte y una rebanada de pastel de las tres leches.-Pidió Valentina.  
-Yo voy a querer lo mismo que ella.-Juliana le dijo a la chica, quien anoto apresuradamente todo y con una sonrisa les dijo que en unos minutos traían su orden.  
-Realmente me ha gustado mucho este lugar.-Juliana le dijo admirando el techo.  
-Sí, a mí me encanta. Desde que lo descubrí me gusta venir a menudo.  
-¿Tienes mucho tiempo en Guadalajara?-Juliana le pregunto queriendo saber más sobre ella.  
-Tres años. Me mude junto con Ally para estudiar, ya que quería algo diferente. Independizarme un poco de mi familia y tener la experiencia de vivir lejos de casa.  
Valentina le conto que estaba estudiando administración de empresas al igual que sus dos amigos, Ally y Gustavo. Lo hacía porque quería algún día encargarse de la empresa de su familia, porque realmente le gustaba. Le platico que Ally la conocía desde pequeña y que Gustavo se había hecho su amigo en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Guadalajara.  
-Gustavo puede ser un poco molesto. Pero realmente lo quiero mucho.  
La chica interrumpió su plática hasta que la persona que le fue a dejar su pedido se fue.  
-Se ve realmente rico.-Juliana le dijo admirando el pastel frente a ella.  
-Sí, ya he probado casi todos los que venden y he amado cada uno de ellos.-La chica Carvajal tomo su plato y tomo un pedazo de pastel con la pequeña cuchara.  
-Tienes razón Val, esto está muy bueno.-Juliana tomo un pedazo grande y puso cara de felicidad.- ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?-Le pudo preguntar después de haberse pasado el pastel.  
Valentina se rio mirando a Juliana, hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba preguntando en serio.  
-¿No es una broma?-Pregunto para confirmar.  
-mmm no, ¿Se supone que debería de saberlo?-Juliana puso cara de confusión.  
-Valentina Carvajal…del grupo Carvajal.-Le dijo con obviedad.  
Juliana alzo una ceja mirándola contrariada.-Realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando.  
-Mi familia es mmm…algo famosa en México, manejamos diversos medios de comunicación.-La muchacha miro como Juliana puso cara de sorprendida.   
Cuando la conoció creyó que una de las razones de porque la había asaltado era porque sabía quién era ella. Pero saber que realmente no tenía idea, la hacía feliz. Excepto la parte donde la había asaltado.  
-Creí que ese era el motivo por el que me habías asaltado.-Lo último lo susurro, pero Juliana lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, poniéndose incomoda.  
-Realmente lo siento…Pero no, no fue por eso. No tenía idea de quien eras o de que tu familia fuera famosa.-Juliana tomo su mochila y de ella saco un cuaderno de dibujo, donde tomo una hoja y se la dio a Valentina.-No es mucho, pero es una disculpa… por lo que paso.  
Valentina lo tomo y observo un dibujo de su rostro, todo estaba trazado perfectamente, cada detalle, sus cejas, sus pestañas, era un gran dibujo, no tenía color exceptuando sus ojos azules, que hacían que resaltara más haciéndolo ver realmente hermoso.  
-No tengo palabras Juls, esto es hermoso…Realmente dibujas muy bien.-Valentina toco con sus dedos y trazo su rostro perfectamente ilustrado.-No tienes por qué mencionarlo, en lo que a mí respecta, eso ya está completamente olvidado. De hecho, no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar, por mí ha quedado todo olvidado.  
-Gracias. Me alegro mucho que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar.  
-Dejando eso atrás…Cuéntame más de ti, siento que siempre estoy hablando de mi-Valentina la alentó a que conversará más, ya que realmente quería saber más de ella.  
-Bueno, como te dije, no soy de aquí. Vivía en San Antonio, Texas. Por cosas que pasaron me mude a Guadalajara.-Juliana le respondió sin agregar más detalles.  
-woa, Realmente eres la persona más explícita que he conocido.-Valentino dijo con sarcasmo haciendo reír a Juliana.  
-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.-Juliana le dijo intentando no sonar cortante.  
-Está bien… ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-En cuanto termino de preguntar eso, se dio cuenta que había sido un error, porque Juliana había hecho una mueca de disgusto.  
-No tengo. Mis padres fallecieron.-Le respondió sin detalles.  
-Lo siento, no tenía idea.-Valentina se quedó callada sin saber que decir. Ella misma sabía que la muerte de tus padres no era algo agradable que contar.-Mi mamá también falleció cuando era muy joven, entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre eso.  
-Lo siento, tampoco tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.- Juliana se quedó callada observando a Valentina, le encantaban sus ojos. Podía verlos mucho tiempo sin aburrirse. Dibujar su rostro había sido bastante fácil, lo recordaba perfectamente, sus labios, sus cejas, su nariz pero sobretodo sus ojos, que le habían llamado la atención desde el primero momento en que los vio.  
-Puedes contarme como te ha ido viviendo en Guadalajara.-Valentina rompió el silencio ya que se estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda tener la mirada de Juliana sobre ella.  
-Conocí a Rosita, la señora que te conté hace días. Gracias a ella tengo el trabajo en el restaurant ya que me recomendó con los señores Montero. Vivo con ella también, me cobra renta, pero realmente es un precio ridículamente bajo, por eso mismo le ayudo en todo lo que pueda. Es una persona muy amable. Su marido falleció hace dos años y no tiene hijos, así que dice que mi compañía le agrada mucho…De hecho juntas vemos esta novela, la que últimamente se ha hecho muy famosa.  
-Oh si, a veces la miro también. Me encanta por la pareja de las chicas.-Valentina pensó que era el momento perfecto para indagar un poco más sobre si juliana era heterosexual.- ¿Qué piensas sobre ellas?  
-Realmente me gustan. Disfruto mucho su historia.  
Valentina la miro esperando a que dijera más pero fue todo lo que dijo, frustrándola. Así que decidió preguntar otra cosa.  
-¿Qué piensas sobre la homosexualidad?-Le pregunto observando como Juliana se reía discretamente.  
-Me gustan las chicas. Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.-Juliana miro como valentina sonreía ligeramente.-Me alegra que cada día más personas comprendan que es totalmente normal y que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo.  
-Lo mismo pienso. No entiendo porque las personas no entienden que el amor existe en diferentes maneras sin importar el género.  
-Ahora sí te creo. Realmente dibujas muy bien. Me gustaría después ver alguna pintura tuya.-La ojiazul observo nuevamente su dibujo sonriendo.-Lo pondré en mi cuarto.  
-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.  
-Aunque no te lo puedo aceptar.-Valentina le regreso el dibujo desorientando a la chica frente a ella.-No tiene dedicatoria.  
Juliana sonrió aliviada y de su mochila saco su lápiz y tomo el dibujo para escribir una dedicatoria.-Toma, ya no tienes excusa para rechazarlo.  
“Para la chica de bellos ojos,  
Juliana”  
Fue lo que escribió en la esquina derecha de la hoja. Valentina sonrió enormemente y sonrojándose por el cumplido. Tomo el lápiz de juliana y le agrego “La chica del bastón”. Juliana se rio cuando miro lo que le había puesto y Valentina solo pudo quedarse viendo cómo se reía, lanzo un suspiro observándola, dándose cuenta que esa chica la había hecho suspirar más veces que cualquiera otra persona.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Valentina llego a su departamento casi a media noche, ya que la plática con Juliana parecía no tener fin. Pero esta se tuvo que terminar porque ya iban a cerrar y ya era tarde. Por lo mismo insistió en dejar a Juliana hasta su casa, después de que Juliana se negara un par de veces. La chica Carvajal la tomo de la mano básicamente arrastrándola hasta su carro para que Juliana dejará de resistirse. 

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano y de bueno humor, así que se metió a bañar y se puso a limpiar el departamento. Ya que Sofía lo había limpiado anteriormente, ahora le tocaba a ella. Puso su playlist de salsa y bachata para ambientarse y ponerse a limpiar. Barrió, trapeo, limpio el baño y lavo su ropa. Después de dos horas y media, termino cansada y con hambre. Así que en lugar de acostarse se dispuso hacer el desayuno.   
Puso la cafetera y empezó a revolver las salchichas con los huevos, hizo bastante para que Sofía también desayunará.

Toc, toc  
-Sofiaa. Ya despierta.- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que abrió la puerta y empezó a mover a su amiga.  
-Vete.-Le susurro y se volteó para darle la espalda.  
-Ya es súper tarde, levántate. Ya salió el sol.-Valentina le regaño. Sofía se giró y la miro de mala gana.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Fotosíntesis?  
Valentina se rio por la broma de su amiga, tomo una almohada y se la aventó a la cara.  
-Eres una tonta…ya levántate. Te hice el desayuno.  
Salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y desayunar ya que no quería que se le enfriara el café ni la comida. Tomo su celular y se puso a ver The big bang theory.   
-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-Sofía venia saliendo de su cuarto arrastrando sus pasos hasta la silla frente a su amiga.  
-No fue una cita.-Valentina quito la serie para poder poner atención.  
-Lo que digas… ¿Cómo fue?-Sofía pregunto e inmediatamente supo que había ido muy bien por la sonrisa de Valentina.  
-Muy bien. Conversar con Juliana es bastante fácil y divertido, fuimos a “Media noche”, así que el pastel estaba delicioso. Lo mejor fue que me hizo este dibujo.-No dejo que su amiga le contestará y se levantó para ir a su cuarto a tomar el dibujo.  
-Mira. Esta hermoso.-Le presumió.  
-Para la chica de bellos ojos.-Lo pronunció de manera dramática comenzando a reírse.-Que linda… ¿y dices que esto no fue una cita?  
-Tú también me dices que mis ojos son bonitos. No veo el problema.-Valentina tomo nuevamente el dibujo y lo dejo lejos para que no se manchara.  
-Me alegra que Juliana resultará ser una buena persona.-Sofía tomo un sorbo de su taza y dijo seriamente.-Quiero conocerla más si va hacer tu novia. Ya te partió la cara, no quiero que te parta el corazón.  
Valentina soltó una carcajada ante la seriedad de su amiga, que sabía que estaba bromeando pero que también había cierta seriedad en sus palabras.  
-Ella no va hacer mi novia. Solo es una persona que me agrada mucho y quien sabe, quizá después se puede convertir en una buena amiga.-Valentina le dijo con simpleza.  
-¿Por qué siempre te gusta complicarte la vida?....Ella te gusta, y por lo que veo, señorita de bellos ojos. A ella también… ¿Cuál es el problema?-Sofía hizo un ademán como si la respuestas fuera muy obvia.  
-Que apenas la conozco y no sé si quiera estar en una relación.  
-Pues conócela, sal más con ella y listo. Si te gusta, insinúatele si al final no te gusta, solo se su amiga…y no seas mentirosa, recuerdo perfectamente que hace días me dijiste que extrañabas estar en una relación.  
Valentina rodo los ojos, a veces odiaba que su amiga la conociera tanto. Nunca le podía ocultar las cosas y si lo intentaba, igual fracasaba, ya que Sofía siempre se daba cuenta.  
-¿Y si yo no le gusto?-Le contesto infantilmente haciendo que Sofía se riera.  
-Yo no soy lesbiana. Pero si lo fuera, te daría totalmente.-Le guiño el ojo.  
-Jajaja, te amo…nunca te vayas de mi vida.  
Ambas se rieron fuertemente pero después de un rato Sofía dejo las bromas de lado y le dijo que realmente era una muchacha muy guapa y que Juliana sería muy tonta o realmente ciega si no le gustará.  
-Cómo puedes decir eso, ni si quiera te he dicho si le gustan las chicas.-Valentina le alego.  
-No necesito que me lo digas, la he mirado en el restaurant y es salgo obvio.  
-Realmente no me había dado cuenta.-Valentina susurro para sí misma.-¿Por qué eres tan insistente?  
-Porque soy tu amiga y como lo he dicho mil veces. Te conozco más que a ti misma, es más, solo me falto parirte también. Y sé que esa chica te encanta, olvidaste rápidamente lo que paso con ella, la invitaste a comer y después aceptaste a tomar un café con ella. Y siempre regresas con una gran sonrisa.-Sofía lo como si todo fuera tan fácil y sencillo.-Solo tienes miedo.  
-¿De qué?-Le pregunto confusa.  
-Bueno, como ya lo dijiste. A penas la conoces y estoy segura que ya te ha hecho sentir muchas cosas y tienes miedo de enamorarte de ella y eventualmente decepcionarte.  
La ojiazul lanzo un suspiro de frustración. Realmente odiaba que su amiga la conociera tanto, se quedó observando su comida y lentamente tomo otro bocado.  
-Tal vez tengas razón.  
-¿Y desde cuándo no?-Sofía le dijo son su típico tono arrogante.-No te estoy diciendo que vayas corriendo y le digas que la amas, solo te digo que la conozcas más y no te cierres a cualquier posibilidad.  
-¿Qué haría sin ti?-Valentina le tomo la mano sonriendo.  
-Lo mismo me pregunto.  
-Ash, te odio.-Le dijo fingiendo molestia y soltando su mano.

Valentina se quedó todo el día con las palabras de su amiga, realmente la hizo pensar. Reconocía que Juliana era una muchacha muy atractiva, se dio cuenta que también era inteligente y que tenía un gran talento con el dibujo. Lo malo era que todavía no le tenía confianza, no porque creyera que le fuera hacer algo sino porque sentía que ocultaba algo. No sabía si podría ser algo malo o quizá Juliana solo fuera una persona demasiada reservada.   
Al final del día llego a la conclusión de que todo lo que podía pensar era suposiciones y que su amiga tenía razón, la única forma de sacarse todas esas dudas era conocerla. Invitarla a salir para conversar más y quizá así se podría enterar muchas más cosas sobre aquella chica.

El miércoles en el medio día, Valentina se encontraba en su salón de clases. Estaba escuchando a su profesor de contabilidad hablar sobre el mismo tema de la clase pasada. Así que estaba sumamente aburrida. Lo había estado todo el día, dos horas de negocios, dos horas de mercadotécnica y una hora de contabilidad.   
Tenía ganas de estar en su departamento y ponerse a ver la 5ta temporada de Game of thrones.   
Soltó un suspiro mirando discretamente su teléfono, faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase se acabara.   
En esos 10 minutos restantes, la chica se puso pensar a donde podría invitar a Juliana o como podría invitarla. Quería llevarla algún lugar que le gustara o hacer algo que la chica disfrutara. Pero no tenía idea de que hacer.  
Primero porque usualmente era a ella a quien invitaban a salir y no al revés, por lo que no tenía experiencia invitando a las personas a alguna cita. Solo esa palabra hacia que se sonrojara.   
La primera experiencia que tuvo con una chica, fue con una compañera de clases y solo fueron salidas ocasionales. Realmente no fue una relación y Alejandra, su compañera. Fue quien había dado el primer paso. Lo mismo paso con Lucho, él dio el primer paso y después de eso, ya no volvió a salir con nadie, ni tener citas ni nada. Excepto la noche que tuvo sexo ocasional con una chica llamada Daniela, y fue ella quien se acercó aquella noche en el bar.

Cuando acabo la clase, Valentina se reunió con ambos amigos en la cafetería y después de hacer una fila y ordenar su comida. Se dispuso a platicar con ellos para que la ayudaran a decidir qué hacer.

-Creo que invitare a salir a Juliana.-La muchacha hablo esperando una reacción de sorpresa de parte de sus amigos. Pero esta, nunca llego.

-Montero…Me debes una cena.-Gustavo le dijo señalando a Ally.

-Solo tenías que esperar dos semanas y yo iba a ganar.-Le reprochó a su amiga. 

-¿Neta? ¿Apostaron?-Les pregunto incrédula.

-Si. Y ahora tengo una cena gratis.-Gustavo sonrió.- ¿Por qué dijiste creo?

-Es que no lo sé…Digo, la conozco desde hace poco y no sé si debería invitarla a salir como normalmente lo haría con ustedes o dejarle en claro que quiero que sea una cita.-Explico sus dudas.-No sé qué es lo que debería de hacer.

-Bueno. Puedes hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.-Ally le dijo. Pero eso no ayudo para nada a Valentina.

-El problema es…si la invitas a salir normalmente, lógicamente ella va a pensar que solo es una salida normal, de amigos. Y cuando quieras algo más, ya no podrás salir de la friendzone.-Gustavo le dijo mirando disimuladamente a Ally y Valentina capto lo que le quería decir.

-En eso tienes razón.-Ally miro a Gustavo sonriendo, como si fuera la primera vez que decía algo con sentido.-Cuando Roman me invito a salir, apenas y lo conocía. Solo lo había mirado por los pasillos de la universidad. Lo que me gusto fue que a pesar de eso, se animó a invitarme a salir. Lo hizo con mucha confianza y sonrisa encantadora, y hasta ahorita todo ha salido bien.-Ally les comento felizmente haciendo que Valentina sintiera pena por su amigo y Gustavo solo se limitó a darle una fingida sonrisa.

-Soy horrible en esto. Nunca lo he hecho.-La chica Carvajal paso su mano por su cara realmente estresada.-No me gustaría que diga que no. Luego va hacer todo raro cuando nos lleguemos a ver. 

-La vida es un riesgo carnal.-Le dijo Gustavo cambiando su voz a una diferente haciendo reír a ambas chicas.-Ya te dejo el ojo morado. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Tienen razón, le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas. No me gustaría quedarme con la duda sobre qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera invitado, prefiero saberlo.-dijo la chica finalmente decidida.

-La puedes ver mañana. Tiene el turno de la tarde, saliendo de clases la puedes buscar.-Ally le sugirió.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo tengo que pensar a donde la llevare. 

Valentina se encontraba nerviosa de solo pensarlo. Pero ya estaba decidida a que se arriesgaría. Nunca fue una persona cobarde y no lo seria ahora. Ya estaba segura sobre lo que quería y eso era conocer a aquella intrigante y hermosa muchacha que le gusto en el instante en que la conoció. Y después detesto, para luego volverle a gustar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. 

La vida estaba llena de oportunidades y siempre hay que aprovecharlas, porque nunca sabes que es lo que puede pasar. Valentina siempre trataba de vivir de esa forma, odiaba quedarse pensando en ¿Qué pasaría si…?  
A veces le resultaba mal, como la vez que decidió aprender a surfear y termino con la rodilla fracturada. Pero nadie le quitaba la satisfacción de por lo menos haberlo intentado. 

Si Juliana la rechazaba, lo iba a lamentar pero si la aceptaba, estaba segura que todos los nervios y miedos, habrá valido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Me alegra que estén disfrutando de la historia. ¿Alguna vez han estado en el lugar de Valentina? Querer invitar a alguien pero no saber si deberían hacerlo o no. Es de lo más horrible.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

El departamento 28 se encontraba en absoluto silencio esa tarde, usualmente no era así. Porque Sofía Carrillo siempre cantaba, o ponía la televisión en alguna serie que le gustaba. Y si no era Sofía, era Valentina que ponía la música por todo el departamento, ya que siempre le gustaba escuchar música en todo momento y en todas partes. Cuando volvía escuchar alguna canción la relacionaba con algún recuerdo en el que fue feliz y era como volver a vivir ese momento en el instante en el que la escuchaba. 

Pero esa tarde, Sofía no se encontraba en el departamento, ya que estaba en su última audición para el papel en la obra que había estado esperando desde hace mucho.   
La joven Carvajal se encontraba muy ensimismada con un libro abierto, ya que la siguiente semana tendría un examen muy importante. Parecía que estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo, la realidad era que tenía 15 minutos en la misma página.  
Durante esos quince minutos estuvo pensando a donde sería un buen lugar para llevar a Juliana. Ocupaba tener todo listo ese día si quería invitarla mañana, no podía simplemente llegar y no tener idea de a dónde y a qué horas salir. La chica cerró su libro y se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación.   
Sus suspiros de frustración fueron interrumpidos por una vibración constante en su cama, miro a la derecha y observo que su celular estaba sonando.   
“La reina” le estaba llamando. Su hermana mayor había tomado su teléfono y así se había guardado, a Valentina le había causado gracia y no había cambiado el nombre de su contacto. Tomo su celular y le contesto.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el que su majestad me está marcando?-Le contesto burlándose.  
-Estaba aburrida de esclavizar a mis trabajadores así que decidí marcarte.-Le siguió la broma.  
-Es difícil saber si estas bromeando o no Eva.-Valentina rodo sus ojos. Sabía que trabajar con su hermana podía ser difícil.  
-Te estoy marcando porque voy a ir a Guadalajara este viernes.-Eva le dijo haciendo que una sonrisa se plasmara en el rostro de la menor.  
-¿En serio?-Grito emocionada.-Eso es perfecto, te he extrañado mucho.  
-No estaba segura si iba a poder ir. Porque tengo la agenda muy ocupada.-Escucho como suspiraba.-Tengo mucho trabajo.  
-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? –Le sugirió aunque ya sabía que su hermana no le haría caso.-Mateo y tu deberían de irse de vacaciones y darme un sobrino.-La cara de Valentina se ilusiono de solo pensar en tener a su pequeño sobrino inexistente en sus brazos.  
-Estoy muy ocupada con la galería.-Le respondió su hermana cortantemente.  
Valentina sabía que Eva no desea tener hijos pronto pero se sorprendió por el tono en el que le respondió.   
-Voy a Guadalajara porque en la galería se expondrá el trabajo de un artista al que estamos promocionando.-Le cambio de tema.  
El sueño de Eva había sido estudiar artes, siempre le había gustado desde pequeña. Le fascinaba todo lo que implicaba el arte y también era buena para los negocios. Por lo que después de haber estudiado una licenciatura en artes a pesar de que su padre se había opuesto rotundamente, abrió una galería en la ciudad de México, se dedicó a buscar personalmente a los artistas, siempre buscaba descubrir a gente con talento aunque no estuvieran inmersos en el medio. Ya que ella se dedicaba a promocionarlos también. Después de su primera galería, abrió la segunda en Monterrey, la tercera en Guadalajara y después fue creciendo hasta abrir la primera en Nueva York y todavía tenía en mente seguir expandiéndose.  
-Y yo que creí que era porque me extrañabas.-Su hermana le dijo decepcionada.  
-Tengo la agenda apretada y no sabía si iba a poder estar. Pero hice todo lo posible para ir porque también te extraño.-Eva le aclaro.  
-¿Cuántos días te quedaras?-Valentina le pregunto deseando que se quedara el fin de semana completo.- ¿Viene Mateo?  
-Viernes y hasta el sábado en la noche. Mi vuelo saldrá a las 8 pm, así que podemos disfrutar del sábado. El viernes estaré ocupada terminando de afinar los detalles de la presentación.  
-¿Y Mateo?-Volvió a preguntar Valentina haciendo reír a su hermana. Le encantaba la buena relación que Valentina tenía con su esposo.   
-No podrá venir, está muy ocupado con un reportaje. Hizo lo posible pero no pudo, aunque me dijo que cuando te mirara te diera un gran abrazo de su parte.  
-Que mal, también lo extraño mucho.-Se lamentó la menor.  
-También te quería comentar algo más. Me voy a quedar en tu departamento, no quiero quedarme en un hotel. Te puedo invitar a la presentación a cambio de tu hospitalidad.-Eva le dijo sabiendo que a su hermana no le gustaban esos eventos.  
-Solo lo dices porque sabes que no me gustan.-Valentina le reprocho.  
-Exacto. Aparte no necesito darte nada a cambio, con mi presencia es más que suficiente.  
Valentina sabía que su hermana estaba bromeando pero una parte de lo que decía realmente lo hablaba enserio. El ego de Eva siempre fue más grande que el suyo.   
-Tan humilde como siempre.-Le dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Siempre…Solo quería avisarte, estoy por subirme al carro y pasar por Mateo para ir a comer.-Escucho como su hermana le decía y el ruido del carro al encender.  
-Bueno, maneja con cuidado. ¡Nos vemos el viernes!, te quierooo.-Le grito despidiéndose de su hermana, a lo que ella le respondió con un “te quiero más” para después colgarle.  
La menor de los Carvajal dejo caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre el libro sintiéndose feliz de que pronto iba a poder ver a su hermana pero también seguía con el dilema de Juliana en su cabeza.  
-¡No mames!-retumbo por el cuarto de la chica. Inmediatamente tomo su teléfono y le marco a su hermana mayor.  
-¿Qué paso? Estoy manejando.-Fue su contestación, no le gustaba que le marcaran mientras manejaba.   
-¡Que estoy bien tonta! No se cómo no se me ocurrió en el momento.-Con esa respuesta Eva entendía menos del porque la euforia de Valentina.  
-Te voy a tomar la palabra. Voy a querer dos entradas para esa presentación.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ok…Después me explicas, pero si las quieres, claro que te las daré.-Le respondió totalmente confusa, pero eso no le importo a Valentina.  
-Eres un amor, gracias. Te quiero, adiós.-Y así como le marco intempestivamente así le colgó dejando a su hermana con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Cuando llegara a la ciudad iba a interrogar a su hermana menor, no entendí el porqué de la euforia por algo que normalmente no le gustaba asistir.  
Después de colgarle a su hermana, la chica pudo enfocarse en estudiar aunque a veces se distraía por pensar en que cada vez faltaban menos horas para poder ver a Juliana e invitarla a salir. Cuando se encontraba en el último párrafo de lo que tenía que estudiar, Sofía la interrumpió abriendo la puerta de su cuarto intempestivamente.

-Todavía no tengo los resultados pero me fue excelente. ¡Creo que ese papel es mío!-Le grito y después corrió hacia ella para poder abrazarla.  
-Estoy lista para festejar en cuanto te lo confirmen.  
-Ya me vi. Siendo la estrella. - Sofía hizo poses como si le estuvieran tomando fotos haciendo reír a Valentina.  
-Muy pronto. Estoy segura de que sí Sofía.-Le sonrió dándole otro abrazo.  
Ambas se dejaron caer en la cama de la chica Carvajal y se quedaron mirando el techo pensando cada una en cosas diferentes. Sofía volvía a repasar la audición en su mente, pensando en las cosas que hubiera hecho diferente. Valentina estaba pensando en su examen y en Juliana.   
-Mañana invitare a Juliana a un evento de la galería de Eva.-Ladeo su cuerpo para mirar a su amiga a lo que ella también se volteo a verla.  
-Qué bueno. Yo también quiero ir, ya sabes que a mí me gustan más esas cosas.-Se invitó sola haciendo reír a la chica.  
-No me entendiste. La invitara pero como una cita.-Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Se lo que te dije pero honestamente no creí que me harías caso.-Le susurro sonriendo, feliz de que su amiga se animara.   
-Pues ya ves, realmente escuche todo lo que me dijiste.  
-Espero y todo salga bien. En cuanto tengas una respuesta, me tienes que llamar contándomelo todo.-Sofía hizo énfasis en “todo”.-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.  
-Estas invadiendo mi cama.-Valentina le respondió haciendo una seña a la puerta.  
-No te pregunte.-Fue la respuesta de Sofía, tomando su cobija y tapándose.-Acaríciame el cabello.  
Valentina suspiro de resignación e hizo lo que su amiga le pedía, así estuvo unos minutos, su cabello le recordaba al de Juliana, largo, brilloso, excepto por el color. Se preguntó si en algún futuro podría hacer lo mismo, tener la oportunidad de poder tocarlo y olerlo, porque se había dado cuenta de que el shampoo que usaba olía muy bonito. Eso la hizo sonreír y sentir rara, ella nunca se fijaba en esas cosas. Siguió acariciando el cabello de su amiga hasta que inevitablemente también se quedó dormida.

 

Era jueves y ese día a Juliana le tocaba el turno de la tarde. Por lo que aprovecho y se levantó a las 9 de la mañana. Cuando salió de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que la señora Rosa le había dejado el desayuno hecho. Esa señora era un amor de persona. Aprovecho y puso Netlix en la smartTv, aun no terminaba de ver la segunda temporada de Supergirl. Se encontraba enamorada de la policía Sawyer y básicamente por eso la miraba, aparte de que los capítulos eran entretenidos.  
Esa mañana fue normal para la chica, se puso a limpiar y lavar la ropa que tenía, que no era mucha por lo que solo tuvo que usar la lavadora una sola vez. Ese día la señora Rosa no se encontraba, estaba segura que había salido con una de sus amigas. Así que se la paso todo el día viendo televisión hasta que llegó la hora de irse a trabajar.   
Le quedaba relativamente cerca así que decidió irse caminando, se había puesto un pantalón que le gustaba porque le hacía ver como si tuviera más nalgas. Que si tenía, pero que con ese pantalón parecían más y la camisa del uniforme que también se le miraba bien. A una cuadra antes de llegar escucho como unos tipos le chiflaban desde la otra calle. Los volteo a ver amenazadoramente y les saco el dedo.

-Pendejo.-Les grito causando que solo se rieran. Lo cual la hizo molestar aún más.  
Entro a “The Corner” molesta por aquellos tipos pero intento que no se le notara, estaba en el trabajo y no tenía que estar de mal humor.  
Entro a la puerta de atrás para marcar en el checador que ya había llegado y saludo a Valeria, una de las compañeras con las que compartía el turno ese día.  
-Hola Vale.-Le dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Te ves molesta.-Detecto la chica de inmediato.  
-Unos vatos me hicieron encabronar.-Fue su ofuscada respuesta.  
-Odio cuando eso pasa.-Le dijo entendiendo su respuesta.-Por cierto, le quise tomar la orden a una hermosa chica y me dijo que cuando llegaras se la tomaras tú. En la mesa del fondo en la esquina.

Eso confundió a Juliana y la hizo poner en alerta ya que era raro. Todos los días recibía a muchas personas, sobre todo estudiantes y no tenía idea de quien pudiera estarla esperando. Salió y camino hacia donde Valeria le había dicho y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que “la hermosa chica” era Valentina.  
-Eres tú.-Fue su saludo cuando llego con ella.  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Le respondió con una de sus esplendidas sonrisas y mirándola fijamente con aquellos fascinantes ojos.  
-No realmente. Pero se me hizo un poco extraño.-Juliana tomo el pequeño cuaderno que tenía en su bolsillo trasero y la pluma.- ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?  
-Me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir mañana a una exposición de arte.-Le dijo mirándola intensamente confundiendo a Juliana.  
-amm, sí. Nunca he ido a una.-Le respondió no entendiendo la invitación de la chica.  
Valentina soltó un suspiro frustrado, no había entendido su pregunta. Cuando un chico invita a salir a una chica usualmente se entendía en que la estaba invitando a una cita, pero cuando una chica invita a una chica lo tienes que aclarar porque se lo toman como una salida entre amigas.  
-Me refiero.-trago saliva.-A que te estoy invitado a salir.  
Juliana frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el nerviosismo de la chica ni el porqué la seguía viendo de esa forma.  
-Bueno, te dije que si.-Le repitió de nuevo.-Solo dime la hora para estar ahí.  
Valentina dejo caer su celular en la mesa y volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

-No me entiendes. Te… te estoy pidiendo una cita, no una salida entre amigas. Quiero pasar por ti a tu casa, no sé, quizá abrirte la puerta, no sé si eso te gusta. La verdad nunca lo he hecho, quizá llevarte flores o no, porque no sé si te gusten, a lo mejor piensas que son un desperdicio porque eventualmente se terminaran marchitando entonces podría llevarte chocolates o quizá tampoco te gusten porque podría arruinar tu perfecta figura.-Empezó hablar completamente nerviosa sin parar e hizo énfasis con su mano señalando su cuerpo.-una cita en la que podamos hablar de todo y de nada a la vez y probablemente al final de la noche te termine besando o me termines golpeando por mi atrevimiento. Aunque a eso último ya estoy acostumbrada.-Termino riéndose al final.  
Juliana se sintió atacada en esos momentos. No de una mala manera, sino que se quedó en shock. Ella solo iba a pedir la orden y después traérsela, nunca espero que la chica empezara hablar sin parar y muchos menos que le pidiera una cita, nunca nadie le había pedido una y menos con esas bonitas palabras, que solo lo hacía más tierno por el nerviosismo de la chica.  
-Di algo porque siento que voy a sufrir un ataque.-La voz de Valentina la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-No me lo esperaba.-Le contesto haciendo que Valentina empezara a sentir el rechazo inminente.-No me gusta cuando dan demasiadas rosas o cualquier otro tipo de flor, con una para mi es suficiente. Nunca me han abierto la puerta del carro, así que no sé qué responder a eso. Me gusta la idea de hablar de todo y nada a la vez y tú último punto, supongo que lo tendrás que descubrir mañana.  
Su respuesta fueron fuegos artificiales para Valentina, su sonrisa se ensancho más y se perdió en aquellos ojos cafés de la muchacha.  
-No puedo esperar a mañana.-Valentina le dijo soñadoramente.  
-Duerme y el tiempo se ira volando.-El comentario de la chica la hizo reír.-No quiero arruinar esto, pero estoy en el trabajo y hay gente esperando.-Juliana le comento con pena.  
-Cierto, tienes razón. Discúlpame, por un momento lo olvide.-Valentina se paró y tomo su celular.-Paso por ti, ¿mañana a las 7?-Le pregunto de nuevo para confirmar su respuesta.  
-Sí, a las 7 está bien.-Juliana le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Mañana te veo entonces.-Valentina se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, después de eso se fue del local pero antes de salir volteo por última vez para mirar a la chica que la seguía viendo pero se tuvo ir, ya que sabía que no podía seguir robándole más de su tiempo y porque si se quedaba no iba poder dejarla de observarla. Se dirigió a su auto y una vez que estuvo adentro dejo salir un pequeño grito de emoción. Todo había salido bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado, no hizo el ridículo como pensó que lo haría y sobre todo al día siguiente iba a salir con la chica que le estaba quitando el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Esa tarde Valentina llegaba a su departamento muy emocionada, abrió la puerta del departamento para encontrar a su amiga abriendo la comida que había pedido a domicilio.  
-Compre sushi.-Le saludo señalando la otra bolsa que había en la mesa.  
-Weey, ya le pregunte.-Le dijo emocionada mientras entraba a la cocina y se servía jugo de manzana.  
-¡Cuéntamelo todo y exagera!-Hizo énfasis golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano dramáticamente haciendo reír a Valentina.  
-¡Dijo que si!-Le dijo sonriendo y tomando los palillos para empezar a comer.  
-¿Y los detalles?-Sofía le pregunto con obviedad.  
Valentina le conto como fue que llego muerta de miedo al restaurant unos minutos antes de que iniciara su turno. Ally le había proporcionado en la universidad su horario lo cual le facilito todo. También le conto como fue que pensó que le diría que no y cuál fue la gran respuesta de Juliana.  
-Me alegra mucho por ti. Solo déjame aclararte una cosa.-Sofía dejo los palillos aun lado y la miro fijamente. Valentina ya sabía que diría una tontería.-No cojas en nuestro sillón.-Le amenazo seriamente haciendo reír a la chica.  
-Todavía ni le he besado y ya estás hablando de sexo.-Le dijo sonrojándose.-Además mírame y dime que tu no lo has hecho en nuestro sillón.  
-La verdad no. En la mesa si pero en el sillón no.-Le dijo como sin nada.  
-No quiero saber mejor.-Le dijo intentando no pensar en que más cosas había hecho su amiga en el departamento que compartían juntas.- Estoy un poco nerviosa, espero no hacer el ridículo.  
-Vale, una chica ciega te asalto, no creo que haya algo más que supere eso.-Sofía le dijo como si nada.  
-No digas eso, ya superamos esa parte.-Le dijo Valentina riñéndole.-No hagas esos comentarios y menos enfrente de Juliana, sé que le hace sentir incomoda.  
-Lo siento, es que a veces me acuerdo y me causa risa.-Se disculpó.-Si te molesta ya no lo vuelvo hacer.  
-Lo digo en serio Sofía.-Valentina le hablo seriamente.  
-Mañana no iré a la universidad, recogeré a Eva y desayunaremos, como solo estará viernes y sábado, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que este aquí.-Cambio de tema para que no quedara un incómodo silencio.  
-También tengo ganas de verla, creí que mañana estaría ocupada arreglando lo de la presentación.-Sofía tomo un sorbo de su jugo.  
-Lo estará, es por eso que solo desayunaremos. De ahí no la veré hasta en la noche pero el sábado lo tendremos para estar todo el día, de hecho podemos salir un rato las tres.  
-Me parece bien, pero ya más tarde. Sé que también quieres tener un tiempo a solas con tu hermana.  
-Sí y no.-Le respondió a lo que Sofía alzo las cejas, con ese gesto Valentina sabía que le estaba preguntando el por qué.  
-Porque ya la conozco y estoy segura que me va a interrogar sobre Juliana y no quiero.  
-Supongo que no le dirás la verdad.-Sofía lo comento como afirmación.  
-No, sé que si se entera que Juliana fue la responsable del asalto, se pondría como loca y papá también. Así que prefiero tratar eso como si nunca hubiera pasado.  
-Me parece bien que lo hayas dejado atrás y la hayas perdonado, pero no puedes hacer simplemente como si no hubiera ocurrido. En algún momento le tendrás que preguntar, digo, realmente es algo serio. No quiero saber por lo que paso para haber hecho eso.-Le dijo seriamente. Sofía cuando dejaba las bromas de lado, sus comentarios solían ser muy acertados.  
-Lo sé, y créeme que también quiero saber. Pero no sé cómo abordarlo, estoy esperando a que ella me lo diga y la verdad no creo que una primera cita sea la ocasión ideal para preguntar algo como eso.  
-Si sigues saliendo con ella y ella no te cuenta, en algún momento tendrás que preguntarle tú.-Valentina no respondió a lo que su amiga dijo y solo se dedicó a comer.

En la mañana siguiente Valentina se despertó temprano, eran las 7 de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba bañada y cambiada. Tenía que recoger a su hermana en el aeropuerto de Guadalajara y sabía que no le gustaba estar esperando, así que para ahorrarse un sermón prefería llegar a tiempo.  
Tomo su sudadera y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y posteriormente subir al elevador para poder descender.  
Abrió su coche y puso su playlist relajante y selecciono la canción "dulcito e coco", era la canción con la que se encontraba traumada actualmente.  
Una vez llego al aeropuerto y estaciono el carro, se bajó para esperar a Eva, no tenía que esperar mucho ya que le había mandado un mensaje diciendo había aterrizado por lo que no tardaría en verla. En total espero 10 minutos para poder ver a su hermana, quien traía arrastrando su maleta, la menor solo sonrió por lo exagerada que podía ser su hermana, ya que traía una maleta grande cuando solamente se iba a quedar dos días.

-Por que traes una maleta del tamaño de un planeta.-Valentina le dijo exagerando.

-Ya sabes que me gusta estar preparada para todo.-Eva se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-Te he extrañado mucho.

Valentina le correspondió el abrazo y de igual forma le dijo que la había extrañado mucho.  
-Muero de hambre. ¿A dónde me llevaras a desayunar?-Eva le pregunto mientras salían del aeropuerto y se dirigían al coche de la chica menor.  
-A un lugar que se llama “Pancake Place”.-Abrió la cajuela y ayudo a su hermana a meter la maleta tamaño mundo.-Me encanta, y el persona es muy amable.  
Cuando entraron al carro, Eva se adueñó del celular de la chica y decidió cambiar las canciones y Valentina se quejó.  
-Es mi carro Eva. Puedo poner la música que yo quiera.  
Pero su hermana no le contesto y de igual forma cambio la música, Valentina solo la miro feo. Quería a su hermana muchísimo pero siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa. A diferencia de su hermano Guille, con él las cosas eran mucho más sencillo. Pero no podía negar que la extrañaba, incluso discutir con ella.  
Durante los 40 minutos del camino solo intercambiaron un par de palabras, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Eva estuvo hablando por teléfono. Pero una vez que entraron al lugar, le dijo a su hermana menor que dejaría de contestar las llamadas y mensajes para que pudieran tener una amena conversación.  
-¿Entonces cómo has estado?-Le pregunto Eva finalmente después de que ambas ordenaron su desayuno.  
-Muy bien, en la universidad me ha ido bien.-Valentina le respondió.-He estado saliendo con mis amigos, ya sabes, Gustavo, Ally y Sofía.  
-¿No has ido a una de tus locas fiestas?-le pregunto su hermana riéndose.-Sé cómo a veces te llegas a poner en ellas.  
Eva se rio recordando el cumpleaños número 18 de su hermana, se había querido tomar 18 shots de tequila, pero solo alcanzo a tomarse 11 y dos horas después de que la fiesta inicio se encontraba totalmente dormida en su cama. Aunque esas dos horas de fiesta le había bastado para hacer el ridículo en su fiesta.  
-Pues no. No como acostumbraba, hace semanas tome pero no nos fuimos de fiesta a algún antro o en casa de algún compañero. Fue algo tranquilo.-Le contesto Valentina con una sonrisa recordando como su amiga Sofía se quedó dormida en el baño.  
-Qué bueno, porque de tantas Instagram histories que subías bebiendo pensé que ya tendrías un problema.-Eva le respondió para molestarla haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos.  
-¿Qué hay de ti Eva? Y no me empieces hablar de trabajo. Me refiero a cómo estás tú y Mateo y como van las cosas en la casa.  
-Pues papá le está planeando un viaje sorpresa a Lucía por su aniversario y Guillermo anda muy misterioso, estoy segura que está viendo a alguien pero aun no nos ha dicho nada.-Valentina puso cara de sorpresa con lo último ya que su hermano no le había comentado nada.  
-¿En serio? No lo sabía, le voy a marcar después para preguntarle, no me ha dicho nada.-Le contesto indignada.  
-Y lo normal, la empresa Carvajal está bien, chivis te manda saludos y dice que te extraña mucho, que espera que pronto puedas ir aunque sea un par de días.-Valentina sonrió ante la mención de la señora. Ella también la extrañaba, sobretodo su comida.  
-Me alegra mucho que todos estén bien.-La menor iba a seguir hablando pero la persona quien traía su orden las interrumpió para entregar su desayuno.  
-Gracias.-Le dijeron al mismo tiempo al mesero.  
-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-Su hermana mayor le pregunto antes de llevarse la taza de café a sus labios.  
-Pues que yo también he conocido a alguien.-Valentina susurro y observo como su hermana arqueaba sus cejas.  
-Te ese presentimiento cuando me marcaste de nuevo después de que te colgué.  
-En realidad no es como si ya tuviéramos algo formal, de hecho ni si quiera tenemos nada.-Valentina le conto riendo, porque era cierto, y ella en su mente ya se hacía novia de aquella chica.-Pero hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita y espero que no sea la última.  
-Me alegra por ti, después de lo de lucho me parece que ya era tiempo de que te volvieras a dar la oportunidad de enamorar.-Eva se quedó callada unos momentos para poder disfrutar de su comida.-Dime, ¿es una chica o un chico?, no es que eso importe pero solo quiero saber.-Aclaro antes de que su hermana pensara algo malo.  
-Es una hermosa chica.-contesto Valentina con una sonrisa.  
-Bien, me gustaría conocerla.-Eva cambio su tono a un poco más serio.  
-Ni empieces Eva, apenas la estoy conociendo.  
-Solo quiero conocerla, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Se intentó defender.  
-Pues que ya te conozco Evangelina y no, no te la presentare hasta cuando ya crea que sea necesario.-Se siguió rehusando.  
Eva le puso mala cara pero no refuto contra su hermana, solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo su omelette y seguir disfrutando su café.  
Valentina también continuo su desayuno en silencio, esperando a que su hermana le comentara algo, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando pero decidió darle unos minutos más a esperar a que le dijera pero ese momento nunca llego y ya casi terminaban de desayunar, así que Valentina se decidió a preguntar.  
-¿Qué pasa Eva?-Le dijo haciendo que su hermana la mirara fijamente.-Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Te pregunte por todos, incluida tú y Mateo y no me respondiste nada.  
Eva soltó un suspiro, sabía que no podía evadir para siempre a su hermana, y de todos modos eventualmente se enteraría, pero era un tema reciente y todavía le dolía.  
-Mateo no se encuentra bien.-Tomo un sorbo de café para hacer pausa.-Estuvo insistiendo por varias semanas que intentáramos tener un hijo. Me negué todas las veces, pero siguió insistiendo, mostrándome como podría ser si tuviéramos uno. Al final accedí.-Eva hizo otra pausa.

Valentina se iba a emocionar por lo último que escucho de su hermana pero los gestos de Eva no se lo permitieron.

-Me fui hacer unos estudios y todo salió bien, así que Mateo se puso muy feliz.-Eva sonrió un segundo al recordar la cara de emoción de su esposo.-El problema fue cuando él se realizó los suyos...No puede tener hijos.-Eva quito una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla porque había recordado la tristeza que invadía a Mateo en esos momentos.

-Eva lo siento mucho.-Valentina le tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Mateo?

-Ese es el problema, no está bien. Ya sabes que su ilusión siempre ha sido tener un hijo y ahora se encuentra muy triste. He intentado hablar con él y convencerlo de que hay otras opciones, pero ahorita se encuentra muy cerrado. Ya no quiere hablar de eso y se ha encerrado en sí mismo.

Valentina hizo una mueca de tristeza, le tenía mucho aprecio a Mateo y sabia cuanto añoraba un hijo. Siempre le contaba las cosas que haría y lo feliz que sería si su hermana accediera.

-Con el tiempo estoy segura que entenderá. Aparte hay opciones como tú dices, pueden ir a una clínica para buscar un donante de esperma o incluso podrían adoptar.-Le empezó a decir rápidamente.

-Es lo mismo que le he estado diciendo Valentina, pero ahorita no escucha. Lo último que me dijo antes de venirme es que le diera tiempo para poder procesar todo esto. 

-Solo dale tiempo para que procese lo que acaba de pasar. Mateo es un hombre razonable, va a entender que el hecho de que no pueda tener hijos biológicamente no significa que no tenga la oportunidad de ser padre. Un padre o una madre es quien educa y quiere a los hijos.

Valentina se acercó a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo para después volver a sentarse en su silla.

-¿Qué hay de ti Eva?-Su hermana le cuestiono. Sabía que su hermana normalmente ocultaba sus sentimientos y podía ver que también le había afectado la noticia. 

-Es raro sabes...Nunca quise tener uno, pero Mateo se miraba tan emocionado y por días me estuvo contagiando esa alegría y ya había empezado a visualizar un niño de nosotros dos.-Sonrió melancólicamente.-Ahora me sintió vacía, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan triste por algo que nunca tuve? 

-Es normal Eva, ya te había ilusionado. Pero como dije, esto no significa que no puedan tener hijos.

-Gracias Vale, no sabía que necesitaba hablar de esto.-Su hermana le acaricio la mano y Valentina la tomo fuertemente.  
-Cuando quieras hablar hermanita, te quiero.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Eva tomo su teléfono y se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la galería y empezar a arreglar los tramites que le faltaban por hacer.

-Voy a pagar la cuenta porque se me hará tarde. ¿Dejamos la plática para después?-Eva le pregunto.

-Claro, por mi está bien.-Valentina le respondió.-Tengo que terminar unas tareas y elegir lo que me pondré esta noche.

La menor espero a que su hermana regresara para las dos salir de aquel local y subirse al coche. Valentina ya sabía la dirección de la galería así que tomo camino hacia allá. Se encontraba triste por la noticia que le había dado su hermana, le tenía que marcar a Mateo para preguntarle como seguía, ya que le tenía mucho cariño y le preocupaba su estado de ánimo. Pero ese día iba a intentar relajarse para poder disfrutar la velada con Juliana, de solo pensarlo la chica sonreía. Se encontraba contando las horas para poder verla. “Diez horas más” se dijo así misma sonriendo, solo Diez y podría ver a la chica del bastón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. El siguiente ya sera la cita que tanto esperan, lo estaré subiendo el viernes en la noche o el sábado en la mañana. Nos vemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

El viernes por la mañana Juliana se levantó temprano para lavar su ropa y limpiar la casa. El viernes era su día de descanso por lo que siempre hacia las cosas de limpieza en la mañana para en la tarde descansar viendo alguna película o serie. Ese día la señora Rosa no se encontraba, ya que iba a pasar el día con uno de sus sobrinos. Así que se encontraba sola y pudo poner la música a todo volumen. No tenía ningún celular, así que solo pudo poner un canal de música en la televisión.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida, ya no tenía ganas de cocinar porque se encontraba muy cansada, por lo que solo se hizo Spaguetti, algo simple y sencillo de preparar. Normalmente no preparaba comida, ya que la señora Rosa cocinaba comida de más y así cuando llegaba de trabajar, solo tenía que calentar la comida.

Después de la comida decidió que lo mejor era dormir una media hora o la hora entera, ya que quería estar descansada para su cita con Valentina.

Nunca se imaginó que la chica la fuera a invitar a una cita. No tenía idea de que le gustaban las chicas y mucho menos que estaría interesada en ella. No tenía mucho que ofrecerle, no tenía dinero, no tenía fama, la verdad es que no tenía nada. Solo sus dibujos y sus pinturas, entonces que una chica como Valentina que lo tenía todo estuviera interesada en ella se le hacía muy extraño y maravilloso.

Es por eso que estaba decidida a no arruinar esa noche.  
La primera vez que vio a Valentina le pareció sumamente atractiva, pero no tenía tiempo para apreciar su belleza. Era el objetivo perfecto ya que se encontraba muy distraída y no parecía tener mucha fuerza en caso de que intentara atacarla. Así que ignoro su atracción hacia ella e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Se arrepentía de eso, Valentina era una buena persona. Muy amable, carismática, humilde y de buen corazón. Pero ella no lo sabía y tenía que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir. Cerró sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

Cuando despertó lo primero que miro fue el reloj que había en la pared de su cuarto, eran las 5 de la tarde. Todavía estaba a tiempo para estar lista a las 7, que era la hora que Valentina había quedado de pasar por ella.

Se ducho y se dejó su cabello suelto, solo lo peino un poco. El problema era en que no sabía que ropa elegir. Opto por su mejor pantalón y una bonita blusa. No tenía idea de a donde la iba a llevar Valentina, no había hablado de eso con la chica. Solo esperaba que estuviera vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión. Todavía faltaba una hora para las 7, así que decidió bajar a la sala, ya que Rosa había llegado.

-¿No es hoy tu cita con Valentina?-Le cuestiono la señora cuando la miro bajar por las escaleras.

-Si.-Le respondió.

-¿Y así te vas a ir?-Le dijo dejando su taza de café en la mesita del centro.

-Si.-Juliana se miró para ver si había alguna mancha pero no la encontró.-¿Qué tengo de malo?-Le dijo sintiéndose insegura.

-Deberías de ir por ropa de vez en cuando muchacha.-La señora rosa se levantó negando.-Ven.

Juliana la siguió hasta el cuarto de invitados dudosa de pasar, pero la señora con un ademan la incito a entrar.

-Mi sobrina Elena dejo algunas de sus cosas cuando vino de visita en sus vacaciones de verano. Es un poco mayor que tú, tiene 25 años. Pero estoy segura que encontraras algo que te pueda gustar.- La señora salió de la habitación dejando a Juliana sola.

Abrió el armario y se encontró con trajes y camisas de vestir, supuso que sería de algún sobrino también. Recorrió la ropa y se encontró con algunos vestidos y blusas. Los observo y se dio cuenta que eran de su talla. El detalle era cual iba a elegir, no sabía a donde iría. Si iban a ir algún café como la vez pasada o a cenar. La chica soltó un suspiro de frustración. Odiaba eso.

Al final se decidió por un sencillo vestido color café claro, era bonito y sencillo. Si iban algún lugar muy elegante no iba a desentonar y si era algo casual tampoco se encontraba demasiado arreglada. Lo complemente con un abrigo negro, y para su suerte estaban los zapatos que le combinaban. Se sintió mal pero hasta tomo un poco de maquillaje que Elena había dejado. Después de 50 minutos se encontraba nuevamente bajando las escaleras.

-Rosa, usted es mi hada madrina esta noche. ¿Tengo que regresar a las 12 para que el hechizo no se rompa?-Bromeo Juliana dando vueltas para lucir el modelo.

-Te ves encantadora, igual que mi Elena.-Le dijo Rosa sonriendo.-Espero la conozcas, vendrá de nuevo en sus próximas vacaciones.

-Eso espero Rosa. Le agradeceré por haberme salvado esta noche.-Juliana le dijo feliz.

-Y por mí no te preocupes. Puedes regresar a la hora que quieres, incluso hasta el día siguiente.-Le guiño un ojo la señora haciendo carcajear a la chica.

-Usted sí que es todo un caso Rosa.-Juliana se sentó frente a ella para poder conversar a gusto.-Pero no se preocupe, regresare a casa esta noche.

No pudieron conversar más tiempo ya que el timbre de la casa sonó, anunciando que había alguien detrás de la puerta. Valentina había llegado puntual.

-Ve a abrirle.-Rosa le golpeo levemente la pierna a la chica para que reaccionara.

Juliana se levantó como un resorte para abrir la puerta y toparse con la mirada fascinante de la chica Carvajal frente a ella.

-Wow.-Valentina alzo sus cejas en sorpresa.-Te..te ves hermosa Juliana.-Valentina creí que no había mirado mujer más preciosa que Juliana.

-Tú luces hermosa también.-Le respondió Juliana con la misma sonrisa que Valentina tenia.

Valentina al igual que ella traía un vestido pero esté era de color negro y traía su cabello suelto que la hacía lucir encantadora. Juliana cerró los ojos al respirar el perfume de la chica. Después de unos segundos se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Hola, soy Valentina.-Se presentó acercándose a la señora que le respondió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Rosa Domínguez, encantada de conocerte.-Le dijo.-Luces encantadora jovencita.

-Muchas gracias.-Valentina se sonrojo por el cumplido.-Prometo traerla temprano.

-Oh, no se preocupen por mí. Yo me dormiré en unas horas, ya le dije a Juliana que podía llegar hasta mañana.-Rosa se rio entre dientes al ver las caras de las chicas. Le encantaba bromear.

-Mejor nos vamos yendo.-Juliana quería irse de allí antes de que Rosa empezara a decir más cosas.

-Un gusto conocerla, espero verla de nuevo.-Se despidió Valentina con un pequeño abrazo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa y Juliana se acercó al carro de Valentina esperando a que le quitara el seguro.

-Espera.-Valentina la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta una vez le quito el seguro.

Juliana se quedó estática aun lado de la puerta y miro como Valentina le abría la puerta del pasajero para poder sacar una sola rosa de color blanca.

-Toma.-Valentina estiro su mano para que la chica la tomara.-No sabía de qué color la preferirías. Roja se me hizo muy típica, entonces no sabía si blanca o rosa. Pero me decidí por esta, pero si no te gusta puedo ir a comprar otra en este momento.-Empezó a divagar la chica nuevamente.

-Vale.-Le llamo para que se callara.-Esta es perfecta.

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber que decir hasta que Juliana opto por señalar el carro, haciendo que Valentina reaccionara. Termino de abrir completamente la puerta y una vez Juliana se sentó, pudo cerrarla para después subirse al otro lado del asiento.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?-Le pregunto Juliana.

-Primero iremos a cenar porque la verdad me muero de hambre y después iremos a un lugar que espero y te guste.-Valentina detuvo el carro por el semáforo en rojo y le dio su celular a Juliana.-Pon la música que te guste.

-¿Y qué es el otro lugar?-dijo intrigada.

-Ya lo veras después.-Valentina le sonrió. Era divertido tener a la chica con la duda de a donde irían después de cenar.-Por lo pronto te puedo decir a donde iremos a cenar. Se llama “Alta baja”, es un lugar muy bonito, que me encanta. Es una terraza y tiene bonita vista, la comida es deliciosa igual que el vino.

-Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar, pero si dices que es bueno, confiare en ti.-Juliana después de varios minutos por fin se decidió por una canción.

La voz de Camila Cabello empezó a sonar por las bocinas del Mercedes sorprendiendo a Valentina.

-¿Camila Cabello?-Valentina pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Estoy enamorada de ella.-Le respondió Juliana con obviedad.- ¿No te gusta?-Le pregunto mirándola con ojos reprochadores.

-De hecho sí, me gusta mucho.-Valentina respondió rápidamente, sentía que si no respondía rápido Juliana se iba a indignar.-Es solo que tienes de pinta de tener otros gustos.

Juliana frunció el ceño nada contenta con la respuesta de la chica.

-Me refiero a que pensé que eras del tipo de persona que no le gusta lo que a todo mundo les gusta, solo porque está de moda. Que no digo que eso este mal, ósea a ti te puede gustar lo que quieras pero…

-Valentina no te estoy entendiendo nada.-Juliana le callo empezando a reírse.

-Lo siento, es que me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa. Empiezo a decir muchas cosas que luego no tienen ningún sentido.-Valentina se ruborizo.

-Me gusta todo tipo de música. Me gusta desde Camila hasta algunas canciones de Justin, así como también puedo escuchar Lana del rey, imagine Dragons, The 1975, Aerosmith y JBalvin.-Juliana le respondió.

-Te gusta todo. Eso es interesante.-Valentina le dijo pensativa.- ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

-Casi todo, no me gusta el metal. No tengo nada en contra de él, solo que no me gusta.

-Me alegra. Porque a mi también me gusta probar de todo.-Valentina giro su rostro para poder ver a la chica mientras ponía una sonrisa coqueta.

Juliana sintió la mirada intensa de Valentina y esa sonrisa coqueta la empezó a poner nerviosa, tenía la impresión de que ya no seguían hablando de música.

Después de eso las chicas se quedaron calladas disfrutando de la música hasta que llegaron al lugar. Se bajaron del coche y Juliana alzo la vista observando el lugar que se encontraba arriba, lo que alcanzaba a ver solo eran unas plantas adornando la terraza y muchas luces.

-Se ve bonito.-Juliana le comento.-Pero no creo que más que tú.

-Me siento halagada. Pero si la luna tendría que elegir cual es lo más hermoso de esta noche, estoy segura que te elegiría a ti.-Valentina le dijo solemnemente.

Juliana se empezó a reír a carcajadas contagiando a Valentina también.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Romeo?-Le pregunto mientras sabían por las escaleras de caracol que las llevaría a la terraza.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir.-Le respondió mirando como la chica se seguía riendo.-Estas arruinando el momento Juls.-Le dijo bromeando.

-¿En dónde te quieres sentar?-Valentina le pregunto una vez terminaron de subir.- ¿Afuera o adentro?

-Me gusta más al aire libre.-Le respondió así que las dos salieron para sentarse donde había una pequeña mesa y unos cómodos sillones al lado.

El lugar le había gustado mucho a Juliana, en la parte de adentro había varias mesas y una barra. Y a fuera había unas mesas con algunos sillones y otras que no, adornadas con pequeñas plantas, luces pero lo mejor era la vista. El cielo se miraba hermoso y las luces de la ciudad también era impresionante.

-Es un lugar bonito, me agrada mucho.-Juliana le dijo haciendo sonreír a Valentina.

-Qué bueno que te guste.

Las dos ordenaron su comida, Juliana quería una hamburguesa, pero también tenía antojo de boneless entonces pidieron una hamburguesa y boneless y dos mojitos. Así que cuando llegaron, partieron la hamburguesa y pusieron los boneless en el medio para las dos junto con unas papas sazonadas que quería Valentina.

-Esto está buenísimo.-Juliana le dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Dentro de la carne tiene pedazos de tocino y aparte le ponen más tocino pues ya dentro de la hamburguesa.-Valentina le explico.

-Tenemos que venir más seguido.-Juliana le dijo mordiendo de nuevo la hamburguesa.- ¿Ya me dirás a donde me llevaras?

-No, pero puedes intentar adivinar.-Le respondió.

-Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Algún bar? ¿A bailar quizá?-Le dijo pensativa. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que había planeado Valentina.

-Ninguno de los dos.-Le respondió.- ¿Te gusta bailar?

-Sí, me gusta bailar bachata y salsa. Aunque no soy muy buena.-Juliana contesto.

-Yo no sé bailar. Después podríamos ir algún lugar y me enseñas.-Valentina le dijo con emoción.

-No sé si sea buena maestra. Pero podríamos intentarlo.-Le respondió con emoción.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-Valentina se interesó.

-Bastante tranquilo, fui cenicienta este día. Me la pase limpiando, después dormí un poco y ya de ahí me la pase arreglándome para lo de hoy.-Juliana tomo un sorbo de su mojito. El suyo era sin alcohol y realmente le había gustado.

-Yo me tuve que levantar temprano, tuve que recoger a mi hermana Eva en el aeropuerto y de ahí me la pase igual que tú, limpiando y estudiando.

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? ¿No deberías de estar con tu hermana?-Pregunto preocupada Juliana pensando en que le estaba robando tiempo para estar con su hermana.

-Tengo dos, Guillermo y Eva… Y no, Eva vino por cosas del trabajo, solo desayune con ella y de ahí estuvo en su oficina todo el día. Pero no te preocupes mañana estaré todo el día con ella, ya que hoy termina sus cosas.-Le dijo Valentina relajando a la chica, ya que había mirado los gestos de preocupación que había hecho.-De hecho la vas a conocer hoy.

A Juliana se le hizo extraño su último comentario, no pensó que fuera a conocer a la hermana. Que le intrigaba conocerla, pero había pensado que esa noche solo la pasaría con Valentina.

-¿Tu otro hermano también está aquí?

-No, él se quedó en la ciudad de México. Aunque me hubiera gustado también tenerlo aquí, a pesar de que hace un mes estuve en mi casa. Ya extraño estar allá.-Valentina respondió melancólica.

-Es duro estar lejos de casa.-Le dijo Juliana con el mismo tono nostálgico que Valentina.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en Guadalajara?-Le pregunto queriendo saber un poco más de la historia de aquella chica. Aunque no estaba segura si había sido buena idea preguntar, tal vez no conocía su historia pero por la forma en la que la conoció sabía que no iba hacer muy buena.

Juliana se removió un poco incomoda en el sillón ante su pregunta y Valentina lo noto, se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-No es necesario que me contestes. Entiendo que a veces es difícil hablar de ciertas cosas.-Le dijo para que no se sintiera obligada a responder.

Juliana se quedó pensando por unos segundos sobre si era buena idea contarle a Valentina. No quería seguir causándole una mala impresión, aparte de que ese día era para pasarla bien pero la chica se merecía eso y si se iban a seguir viendo, que era lo que esperaba. Lo mejor era empezar a conocerse un poco más y eso implicaba las cosas buenas y las malas también. La única persona a quien le había contado su historia había sido la señora Rosa y fue muy comprensiva con ella. Por lo poco que conocía a Valentina, pudo notar que no juzgaba a las personas, por lo que se decidió que merecía la oportunidad de que la conociera realmente. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y no reaccionara de mala forma.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! el capitulo resulto más largo de lo que esperaba, por eso fue que no lo subí ayer pensando en que lo iba a subir completo. Pero decidí mejor dividirlo. ¿Están intrigadas por conocer mejor a Juliana?


	12. Chapter 12

Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar

-Ya sabes que nací en San Antonio, Texas. Vivía con mis padres en una pequeña casa, no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario. Iba a la escuela, tenía algunos amigos me gustaba salir de vez en cuando. Vivía bien, por supuesto que quería más cosas, pero tenía una casa, comida y a mi familia. –Juliana hizo una pausa recordando las veces en que se había quedado dormida mirando una película con su madre.

Valentina no dijo nada, le iba dar tiempo para que la muchacha se tomara su tiempo para poder hablar.

-A veces uno es feliz y no sabe que lo es. Y se la pasa pensando en las cosas que le gustaría ser o tener para llegar a ser feliz y luego cuando las cosas cambian, te das cuenta que eras feliz. Solo que no lo supiste.-Juliana suspiro.-Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, ya que casi no estaba en la casa, y siempre se la pasaba discutiendo con mi madre. Era un poco agresivo, nunca nos hizo nada a mi madre y a mí. Pero no es agradable ver a tus padres discutir a cada rato.-Tomo un sorbo de bebida para seguir hablando.

-Mi mamá trabajaba los fin de semana en un bar y mi papá era electricista.-Juliana hizo una mueca al pronunciarlo.-Bueno, eso era lo que yo pensaba. Todo cambio cuando un día iba saliendo de mi escuela, iba camino a mi casa y como me quedaba cerca me iba caminando. Pero ese día no llegue a mi casa, unos tipos me agarraron y me metieron a su camioneta.

Valentina respingo por la sorpresa, no esperaba que Juliana le fuera a decir eso. La verdad ni si quiera esperaba que le estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta.  
-No necesitas seguir hablando, yo estoy bien con lo que sé.-Valentina le dijo tomando la mano de Juliana.-En serio, no es necesario.  
-No te preocupes, puedo seguir hablando. Hace dos años de eso.-Juliana volvió a tomar aire para seguir contando.-No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía para que me querían secuestrar, mi familia no tenía dinero para pagar algún rescate. Cuando llegue me sentaron, me amarraron y me estuvieron preguntando por mi padre. Yo no entendía nada, hasta donde yo sabía mi papa era un electricista. Me estuvieron golpeando pensando en que no les decía nada porque lo estaba protegiendo hasta que eventualmente se dieron cuenta que no sabía nada.

Valentina quiso decir algo pero Juliana le hizo una seña con su mano para que no la interrumpiera.  
-Me contaron que mi papá no era un electricista, sino un sicario.-Juliana hizo otra pausa.  
Valentina ya no tenía ganas de comer, lo que estaba escuchando la estaba impresionando demasiado y la estaba haciendo sentir mal. Su vida había sido muy diferente a la de Juliana, ella había perdido a su madre. Pero siempre tuvo el amor de su padre, de sus hermanos y después de su madrastra Lucia.  
-Al principio no les creí pero con el tiempo lo hice. Me contaron que mi papá les había robado mucho dinero y había tomado información relevante del cartel y por eso lo estaban buscando. No lo encontraron durante cuatro meses, ya que mi papá había huido solo. Nos había abandonado a mí y mi mamá.-La chica hizo silencio nuevamente evitando que las lágrimas la invadieran, no quería ponerse a llorar en ese momento.-Durante ese tiempo que no lo encontraron me tuvieron encerrada, pensando que mi papá vendría por mí. Apenas y me alimentaban, me dejaron encerrada en un pequeño cuarto todos los días. Lo único bueno es que no me volvieron a golpear después de ese primer día.   
-A finales del cuarto mes, la verdad ya pensaba que me iban a tener ahí toda la vida o que eventualmente se cansarían y me terminarían matando. Pero mi papá si regreso cuando se enteró que me habían secuestrado. Regreso acompañado de algunos tipos, sicarios también supongo. Me rescato, pero en el fuego cruzado murió él y mi mamá, no sé qué hacía ahí pero imagino que se enteró y siguió a mi papá. No lo sé, solo sé que también estaba muerta. Fue horrible.-Juliana sintió como su garganta se cerraba de solo recordar a su madre.   
-Ya no sigas Juls, te lo pido. Ya es suficiente por hoy, solo te está haciendo daño recordar.-Valentina le insistió de nuevo.  
-Hace dos años de eso. Todavía no he terminado mi historia.-Juliana le dijo después de que pudo articular palabra.  
-Me alegra de que me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme, pero no es necesario que me lo cuentes todo ahora, por favor.-Valentina miro como Juliana se quedaba callada hasta que finalmente asintió.  
-Está bien, tienes razón. No es bueno que siga hablando, no quiero seguir arruinando esta hermosa velada.-Juliana le dijo con pena.  
-No, por supuesto que no la estas arruinando, es mi culpa por preguntar cosas que no debía.-La chica Carvajal se apresuró a decir.-Lo siento. Cuando sientas que quieras hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo. De lo que sea, si es para continuar contándome o para decirme cualquier cosa que te haya ocurrido en tu vida cotidiana o simplemente las cosas sencillas que te gustan, puedes platicarme, estaré encantada de escucharte.  
-Gracias, eres una gran persona Valentina. Me alegra haberte conocido, aunque hubiera sido en ese parque y con un bastón de por medio.-Juliana le dijo para que la chica se riera un poco, y lo consiguió ya que ambas se rieron de aquel recuerdo, solamente había pasado un mes de eso pero parecía que era más tiempo.-Lo que sea que esto sea.-Se señaló así misma y a Valentina.-No funciona, estoy segura de que seriamos grandes amigas.  
-Yo también pienso eso Juliana.-Valentina tomo su mojito y choco el vaso de Juliana con el suyo para terminar de beberlo.-Ya no tengo hambre. ¿Vas a terminar de cenar?  
-La verdad no, igual casi nos lo acabamos.-Le respondió mirando la mesa y ver como solo quedaban algunos restos de la comida.  
-Espérame unos minutos entonces, iré al baño.-Valentina se levantó de su lugar y después de ir al baño se acercó a pagar la cuenta, ya que no quería discutir con Juliana en caso de que quisiera pagar ella o dividir la cuenta, por eso decidió que lo mejor era adelantársele a la chica y pagar ella.  
-Ya es hora de que vayamos al otro lugar.-Valentina le dijo cuando llego de nuevo.-Ya pague la cuenta y por favor, por favor.-Le repitió.-No me pagues nada, yo te invite. Es suficiente con poder disfrutar de tu compañía.  
Juliana iba a replicar pero miro a Valentina muy decida y supuso que cualquier cosa que dijera seria en vano y no la convencería. Así que solo le dijo “Gracias” y juntas salieron del lugar para subir de nuevo al carro e ir a su próximo destino.  
-Ya me vas a decir a donde me llevaras.-Pregunto de nuevo.  
-Sí, cuando me respondas a la siguiente pregunta.-Valentina le dijo emocionando a Juliana.- ¿Qué tanto te gusta el arte?  
-No me esperaba esa pregunta…Me encanta, de todas las formas posibles. Me parece que todo lo que nos rodea es arte. Desde cuando sale el sol, cuando llega el ocaso, un bonito paisaje con árboles y flores o el caos de la ciudad con sus edificios, también cuando la luna y las estrellas llegan.-Juliana se emociono al responder.-Los sonidos también son arte, me encanta la música, también las obras de teatros, los libros. Tengo predilección por las pinturas y dibujos pero realmente me encanta todo lo que mencione.  
-Vaya, ahora soy yo quien se sorprendió por tu respuesta.-Valentina aprovecho para verla cuando detuvo el carro. Realmente se miraba hermosa cuando se expresaba de las cosas que le gustaban.-Me alegra que pienses todo esto porque vamos a ir a una exposición de un famoso artista mexicano. Se llama Rafael Mendoza, es un joven artista que mi hermana se ha encargado de llevarlo a la fama. Bueno, él con su talento se encargó de eso pero mi hermana le ayudo a exponer su trabajo en diferentes países y ahora está aquí en México, exponiendo su nueva colección.   
-¿En serio? Me encanta la idea, no sabía que tu hermana se dedicaba a este rubro.-Juliana le dijo sorprendida.-No conozco el trabajo del artista, pero estoy segura de que me encantara…Gracias Val, realmente me sorprendiste.  
-Esa era la idea. Espero realmente te guste, no estamos muy lejos de aquí.-Valentina se concentró en seguir manejando y minutos después pudo llegar a la galería y entro al estacionamiento.  
Ambas se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde había una persona con una lista y cuando Valentina dijo su nombre las dejaron pasar.  
Juliana se maravilló por lo hermoso que se miraba por dentro y no por la decoración del lugar. Sino por las obras de artes que habían. Algunas eran pinturas, otras fotografías y otros simples dibujos enmarcados. Sin duda el artista que estaba exponiendo era muy talentoso de diferentes maneras.  
-Esto luce maravilloso.-Juliana le dijo llena de asombro.-Es muy talentoso.  
-La verdad si, esta es la primera vez que conozco el trabajo de uno de los artistas de Eva. Realmente no exagera cuando me habla del talento de las personas con quien ha tenido la oportunidad de trabajar.  
Ambas fueron entrando y recorriendo poco a poco el primer pasillo, Juliana se quedó maravillada observando la pintura de una mujer mirando hacia el cielo, podía ver la tristeza en su rostro. Valentina la dejo a solas unos minutos solo para después llegar con dos copas de vino.  
-Mi hermana está aquí. Me dijo que podemos conocer al artista en unos veinte minutos.-Valentina le dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Neta? Eso me gustaría mucho.-Juliana se tomó la copa de un sorbo por los nervios que la empezaron a invadir haciendo reír a su acompañante.  
-Sí, ven.-Valentina entrelazo su mano con la de Juliana y siguieron caminando por el lugar.-Esta foto de aquí me ha encantado.-Le dijo señalando una fotografía de dos mujeres besándose mientras el sol se oponía.  
-Es muy linda.-Le respondió.  
Ambas chicas siguieron recorriendo el lugar, cada una decía lo que creía que el artista había intentado transmitir. Después de que Valentina le había tomado la mano, Juliana no la volvió a soltar y eso hizo feliz a la chica Carvajal. A la media hora Valentina recibió un mensaje de Eva diciéndole que ya se habían desocupado, así que Valentina llevo a Juliana hacia ella.  
-Hola Eva.-Saludo Valentina.-Ella es Juliana.  
-Mucho gusto, Soy Eva Carvajal.-Se presentó estirando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Valentina me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
Ese comentario hizo poner un poco nerviosa a Juliana, preguntándose que tanto le había contado Valentina sobre ella.  
-Él es Rafael Mendoza, el genio detrás de todo lo que podemos observar esta noche.-Eva introdujo a Rafael una vez regreso de la barra con dos copas, entregándole una a Eva-Rafael ella es Valentina, mi hermana y Juliana…su amiga.-Le dijo no muy segura sobre cómo debía introducirla.   
-Mucho gusto señoritas.-Saludo estrechando la mano de ambas chicas.  
Rafael era un hombre bastante alto, debía de medir casi los dos metros, con el cabello medio largo, y muy delgado. Usaba unos lentes que se miraban bastante gruesos. Valentina pensó que se miraba como Mr. Fantástico.  
Después de que Rafael se presentó, Eva se tuvo que ir a atender a clientes importantes que querían comprar algunas piezas, así que solo se quedaron los tres conversando.   
-¿Están disfrutando de la velada? ¿Qué les ha parecido mis obras?-Les pregunto con curiosidad.  
-Me han gustado mucho.-Juliana respondió.-Puedo sentir lo que intentas transmitir con cada obra.  
-Concuerdo con Juliana, realmente tienes mucho talento.-Valentina concordó.   
Los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre sus diferentes puntos de vistas, sobretodo Juliana y Rafael que parecían congeniar bastante bien, haciendo que Valentina se sintiera un poco incomoda.   
Juliana noto que Valentina se había quedado callada, lo que cual era un poco inusual en ella. Para su suerte, llego Eva nuevamente para interrumpir su conversación.   
-Lo siento chicas, me voy a llevar a Rafael unos momentos.-Interrumpió Eva y Rafael se tuvo que excusar y se despidió de las chicas. Valentina sintió que el beso que le había dado en la mejilla a Juliana fue mucho más prolongado de lo usual.   
-Vaya, me parece que le gustaste al artista.-Valentina comento después de que Rafael se hubo alejado haciendo reír a Juliana.  
-Si su nombre no es Valentina ni su apellido Carvajal, entonces no me interesa.-Juliana le respondió.  
-Debo decir que esa fue una buena respuesta.-Valentina le dijo sonriendo y tomándola de la mano y acercándola más hacia ella.-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.  
Valentina llevo a Juliana al fondo donde había una escalera y después de subirla, había varias oficinas. Se dirigió a la última que había y con una llave pudo abrir la puerta.  
La oficina era bastante espaciosa, había un sillón del lado izquierdo, un escritorio grande de caoba, un par de sillas y las paredes estaban adornadas con diversos cuadros. Del lado derecho se podía apreciar un pequeño mini bar.  
-¿Esta es la oficina de tu hermana?-Juliana le pregunto.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
-Mi hermana me dijo que ya lo tendría listo.-Le contesto. Pero Juliana no entendía a que se refería, miro como Valentina se dirigía al escritorio y abría un cajón sacando lo que parecía ser como el marco de una foto.  
-Le dije que se la diera a alguien para que la enmarcara. Ya sabes, ella conoce a gente que hace esto.  
Valentina se acercó y le extendió a Juliana un cuadro donde se encontraba el dibujo que Juliana le había regalado cuando fueron al café. El marco era de madera y estaban talladas estrellas y lunas alrededor. Los detalles realmente eran muy bonitos.  
-Woah, quedo hermoso.-Juliana le dijo pasando sus dedos por el marco.  
-Si. Ahora si lo puedo poner en mi cuarto.-Valentina le dijo contenta.-Le dije que le pusiera estos detalles por la temática del café a donde fuimos.  
-Realmente quedo muy bien.-Le dijo nuevamente impresionada.  
-Sí, quería que lo vieras. Aprecie mucho tu obsequio.-Valentina dejo el cuadro nuevamente en su lugar.- ¿Quieres que vayamos abajo?  
-Realmente no. Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí conversando.-Juliana le dijo observando el sillón que había.  
-Me acabas de leer el pensamiento. Ese sillón se ve muy cómodo.-Se acercó al mini bar, sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentó. Juliana la acompaño sentándose a un lado de ella.  
-¿Disfrutaste de esta noche?-Le pregunto la chica Carvajal mientras se quitaba sus zapatos para poder subir sus pies al sillón.   
-Sí. El tiempo se va volando cuando converso contigo.-Juliana se acercó un poco más y estiro su brazo para tocar su cabello y acariciarlo.  
Eso hizo sonreír a Valentina.  
-Siempre he pensado que las caricias en el cabello es muy delicioso.-Le susurro cerrando sus ojos.  
-¿ah sí? Qué bueno que te guste. A mí me entretiene hacer esto.  
-¿Ya vas a responder a mi pregunta?-Valentina le pregunto dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica.  
-¿Qué pregunta?-Le respondió confundida.  
Valentina alzo su rostro y se acercó a su oído.- ¿Me vas a besar al final de la noche?  
Juliana trago saliva por sentirla tan cerca, su respiración se hizo irregular y sonrió de lado. Se acercó a los labios de Valentina, tomándola por sorpresa pero Juliana le termino dando un beso en la mejilla.  
-Sí, ya lo he hecho.  
-Juliana, eres una persona horrible.  
Juliana se rio levemente por el rostro de frustración que tenía su acompañante.  
-¿Quieres que te cuente algo?  
Juliana giro su rostro ante la pregunto de Valentina.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Le respondió.  
-Los mejores besos…son aquellos que se roban.

Valentina se acercó a ella con una lentitud que hizo desesperar a Juliana, sabía que la iba a besar y lo estaba deseando desde el momento que la miro en la puerta de su casa. Ella no lo había hecho porque le gustaba hacer desesperar a la chica, pero parecía que Valentina también disfrutaba de ese juego. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Valentina chocando con la suya, esperando a sentir sus labios con los suyos, pero estos se desviaron a su mejilla izquierda.   
Abrió nuevamente sus ojos para mirar el rostro de Valentina a pocos centímetros de ella. Miro sus ojos, que le regresaban una mirada intensa y después miro sus labios y Juliana termino de acortar la distancia.

Tomo su labio inferior entre los suyos, en un suave y lento beso. Sintió como Valentina puso su mano en su espalda para irla bajando lentamente hasta donde terminaba y con suave empujón la atrajo más hacia ella. La siguió besando lentamente, disfrutando del beso, hasta que sintió que necesitaba más. Mordió su labio levemente haciendo que Valentina soltara un leve gemido y sintió como la lengua de la chica quería entrar en su boca, así que la dejo pasar. Después de eso el beso se tornó más apasionado, Juliana paso sus brazos por los hombres de Valentina e hizo que terminara cayendo sobre ella. Las manos de Valentina se habían pasado a su costado, aferrándose para evitar que se movieron en partes que estaba deseando tocar.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron levemente, Valentina siguió dejando pequeños besos haciendo sonreír a Juliana.   
Esa noche siguieron conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Valentina había optado por acostarse en el sillón y recargarse sobre el abdomen de Juliana, quien la fue durmiendo haciéndole sutiles caricias. Juliana había pensado que quería un primer beso romántico con Valentina, uno donde estuvieran rodeadas de algún paisaje bonito o algún momento como en las películas. Pero después de ese beso se dio cuenta, que este siempre seria memorable, tal vez no por el lugar, sino por el hecho de que la había besado finalmente, y siento lo que muchas veces había leído. Nerviosos por todo su cuerpo, su corazón había latido desbocado, ganas de seguir besándola hasta que no pudiera respirar y de seguir continuando con algo más que un simple beso.   
No le importaba donde besara aquella chica, sino que siguiera siendo ella.


	13. Chapter 13

El sonido de la horrible alarma despertó a Juliana. De un manotazo la apago y se volteó mientras se tapaba con la cobija hasta la cabeza. Suspiro y abrió sus ojos lentamente, ese día le tocaba el turno de la mañana. A pesar de eso sonrió, nada arruinaría la felicidad que sentía ese día. Cerró sus ojos otra vez para recordar la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormida con Valentina en sus brazos, hasta que Eva llego a despertarlas y Valentina la puedo traer de regreso a su casa. Aunque la había invitado a su departamento y desayunar al día siguiente, le había dicho que no podía, porque tenía que trabajar. Pero quedaron de encontrarse en la tarde para ver una película de Harry Potter, ya que en el trayecto a su casa Juliana se enteró que Valentina no había mirado ninguna película y Juliana le dijo que se sentía con la obligación de enseñarle el mundo mágico de J.K.Rowling.

Aparte de que era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla y probar sus labios de nuevo. Suspiro y se mordió sus labios pensando en cómo Valentina los había mordido la noche anterior. Realmente deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Un golpe en la puerta de la señora Rosa le hizo darse cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó de su cama y se metió a bañar. Una vez estuvo lista, bajo a la cocina para hacerse desayuno, decidió que unos huevos revueltos y café eran suficiente.

Se despidió de la señora Rosa y emprendió camino hacia el restaurant. Ese día había amanecido nublado y fresco, pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Eso era lo que Juliana esperaba porque no había traído ningún paraguas y para su suerte, no llovió.

Entro al restaurant al cuarto donde los empleados pueden dejar sus cosas, y checo en la máquina que tenían para corroborar la hora de llegada.

-Hola Valeria.-Saludo a su compañera que ya se encontraba adentro.

Valeria y ella compartían los mismos turnos, era una muchacha muy simpática, un poco más alta que ella, de tez morena y cabello ondulado.

-Juliana…Te gane esta vez.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Al igual que las otras veces.-Juliana le dijo.

Juliana nunca llegaba tarde, pero nunca llegaba antes que Valeria. Ella siempre se encontraba primero y Juliana le había dicho bromeando que algún día iba a llegar primero.

Después de eso ambas salieron a realizar su trabajo, ese día estaba regular. Normalmente los jueves y viernes eran cuando se atestaba más de estudiantes que no iban a clases y el fin de semana, era bastante regular.

Juliana tomo un par de órdenes y los llevo a la cocina, las llevaba a los clientes y después les entregaba la cuenta. Para su buena suerte, nunca le había tocado un cliente desagradable y las horas solían pasar rápido. Excepto ese día, no dejaba de ver el reloj porque ya quería acabar su turno y pasar tiempo con Valentina.

Se puso detrás de la barra en espera de que algún cliente la ocupara.

-No dejas de mirar el reloj. ¿Algún chico te espera?-Valeria le pregunto poniéndose enfrente de la barra.

Juliana se rio ante su pregunta.

-Algo así, excepto que es una chica.-Le respondió y Valeria arqueo sus cejas sorprendida.

-No sabía que eres lesbiana.-Le dijo sorprendida.

-¿Tienes un problema con eso?-Juliana le contesto a la defensiva.

No podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva cuando creía que alguien le podía hacer comentarios hirientes respecto a su sexualidad.

-Tranquila chica.-Valeria contesto.-También lo soy.

Ahora fue el turno de Juliana de hacer gestos de sorpresa, tenía conviviendo varios días con Valeria y nunca lo había notado. Realmente se le daba fatal reconocer a la gente de la comunidad.

-No sé si exista algo como el gaydar, pero si existe yo no lo tengo.-Juliana hablo riendo.-Si no me lo dices nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

-Yo tenía mis sospechas… ¿Es la chica de la otra vez?

-Sí, es ella.-Juliana le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto su compañera curiosa.

-No, solo nos estamos viendo.-Respondió.- ¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad.-Después de eso la chica se alejó para recibir a unos clientes que acababan de entrar.

Juliana siguió mirando el reloj durante toda su jornada y atendiendo a los clientes del restaurant. Ese día la mayoría eran familias, a veces era agradable y otras veces no, sobre todo si algún niño se ponía a llorar. Le gustaban los niños, pero no les tenía mucha paciencia.

Faltando dos horas para terminar su turno se sorprendió cuando Valeria le dijo que la habían citado en la oficina del dueño. Subió las escaleras que conducían a la oficina un poco nerviosa, temía que hubiera hecho algo malo que ocasionaría su despido. Toco tres veces hasta que una voz le dijo que podía pasar.

Juliana reconoció a Ally en la silla enfrente del escritorio, estaba rodeada de papeles y una computadora. Por su apariencia, pudo deducir que la chica se encontraba estresada.

-Hola Juliana, pasa por favor.-La chica la invito a sentarse con un ademan de mano.

Juliana se sentó en la silla y espero a que Ally empezara hablar, pero no lo hizo, solo apilo todos los papeles formando una pequeña montaña, abrió un cajón y saco otros poniéndolos en el escritorio.

-¿Hice algo mal?-Pregunto temerosa y Ally la miro dándose cuenta de la cara de terror de la chica.

-¿Qué?...No Juliana, nada que ver.-Ally se apresuró a responder.-Lo siento si te di esa impresión, es que estoy algo estresada, entre el trabajo y la universidad.-En realidad es todo lo contrario.

Juliana suspiro de alivio, realmente estaba temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado. Lo último que quería era perder ese trabajo y la estabilidad que finalmente tenia.

-Te hablaba para decirte que tu periodo de prueba acabo y que si así lo deseas, firmes un contrato de un año con nosotros. Este sería iniciando septiembre, y te ofreciéramos las prestaciones de ley,con el mismo salario que tienes ahora y puede llegar a aumentar de acuerdo a tu desempeño más los bonos de puntualidad.

Ally le extendió el contrato y Juliana lo tomo empezando a leerlo detenidamente.

-Tomate el tiempo necesario para leerlo.

Ally se paró y se sirvió un vaso de agua para ella y Juliana. Después de unos minutos Juliana termino de leerlo, se sentía contenta. Si bien trabajar como mesera no era algo que hubiera querido, ese trabajo le había ayudado a salir de las calles y había encontrado un buen lugar para vivir. Un año se le hacía mucho tiempo, pero le permitiría ahorrar para poder estudiar alguna carrera, quizá después de ese contrato podía pedir uno de medio turno y entrar a la universidad. 

-Lo acepto. Me parece bien Ally, gracias por esta oportunidad.-Juliana acepto tomando la pluma que había dejado la otra chica para firmar el contrato.

-No me agradezcas nada, todo ha sido por tu desempeño en este periodo de prueba.-Le dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-En realidad me refiero a no haberle contado nada a tus padres sobre lo que paso con Valentina. Sé que es tu amiga y de seguro lo sabes.

Ally se sorprendió por su comentario, no esperaba que Juliana le dijera eso. Pensaba que iba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sé que algunas personas merecemos una segunda oportunidad…no terceras, pero segundas si.-Ally guardo silencio.

Juliana había entendido el mensaje, sabía que con esas palabras le estaba diciendo que si algo pasaba ese contrato se podía terminar. Lo sabía por la cláusula que había leído en la última hoja.

-Valentina confía en ti, y yo confió en ella. Así que le creo cuando me dice que eres una persona con buen corazón y alguien en quien confiar.

-Lo soy.-Juliana le respondió sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de aquella chica.

-Esperemos que así sea.-Le contesto.-Bienvenida oficialmente a trabajar con nosotros.-Agrego cambiando de tema y quito su cara de seriedad para darle una sonrisa.-Antes de que regreses al trabajo. Valentina me ha dicho que va a pasar por ti y que la esperes cuando termines tu turno.

-Gracias por avisarme.

Juliana se levantó de la silla y bajo nuevamente para continuar con su trabajo hasta que finalmente este concluyo.

-Parece ser que tu chica llego.-Valeria le dijo señalando a Valentina quien había estacionado el carro enfrente.

-Sí. Siempre es puntual, por lo menos conmigo.-Juliana le dijo.

-Que tengas una bonita tarde. Nos vemos mañana.-Valeria se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió del local.

Juliana se dirigió a la salida y le abrió la puerta Valentina cuando iba llegando.

-Hola.-Valentina le saludo indecisa de si darle un beso en la mejilla o los labios, al final opto por lo primero.- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Sí, vamos.-Juliana se dirigió a la salida hacia el carro de Valentina, quien de nuevo le abrió la puerta y se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

-Sé que no has comido. Así que compre pizza y vino en el camino.-Valentina le comento señalando los asientos traseros donde se encontraban dos cajas de pizza mediana y dos botella de vino.

-Gracias, de hecho ya me muero de hambre.

-No te has puesto el cinturón de seguridad.-Valentina le recordó.

-Cierto. A Veces lo olvido.-Juliana le hizo caso y se abrocho el cinturón.- ¿Realmente te gusta mucho el vino, no?

Valentina se rio ante su pregunta.

-Algo así…el vodka me gusta mucho también. Pero pizza y vino es una buena combinación.

-Es una rara combinación.-Le respondió Juliana.

-Desde que empezamos a tomar, Sofía y yo siempre combinamos el vino con la pizza.-Valentina le conto.-Así que es como una tradición para mi cada vez que como pizza. Pero si no te gusta podemos tomar otra cosa.

-No, vino está bien para mí.-Juliana le dijo. Su estómago rugió un poco, el oler de la pizza no ayudaba mucho.

-También tengo hambre.-Valentina le dijo después de haber escuchado el estómago de su acompañante haciendo ruborizar a Juliana.-Desayune temprano y todavía no he comido nada.

-No debiste haberme esperado, hubieras comido algo.-Juliana le regaño.

-No te preocupes podía esperar.

Unos veinte minutos después las chicas llegaron al departamento. Valentina tomo las pizzas y Juliana las botellas para subirlas.

La puerta no tenía seguro porque Sofía se encontraba adentro así que Valentina solo giro la chapa y entro al departamento.

-Finalmente. Muero de hambre.-Sofía hablo levantándose del sillón y ayudándole con las cosas.-Hola Juliana.-Saludo a la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla, y tomo las dos botellas de sus manos.-Siéntate en la mesa, serviré el vino.

Juliana quiso ayudar a traer los platos o las copas pero tanto como Sofía y Valentina se negaron, así que no le quedo de otra y se sentó a esperarlas.

Valentina llego con los platos y Sofía con las copas y la botella descorchada.

Las tres no hablaron mucho los primeros minutos y solo se dedicaron a comer.

-Hace tiempo…Valentina y yo no encontrábamos el sacacorchos y miramos videos en youtube para abrir la botella. Intentamos con un zapato, le metimos un tenedor…hicimos muchas cosas fue un fracaso pero fue muy divertido.-Sofía rompió el silencio y saco su celular para mostrarle un video de Valentina metiendo la botella dentro de un zapato y golpeando contra la pared.

Juliana casi se ahoga después de ver el video ya que estaba masticando. Claramente Valentina ya se encontraba tomada y eso solo lo hacía más gracioso. Se miraba la dedicación que le estaba poniendo al golpear la pared fuertemente.

-WEY! No me acordaba de eso.-Valentina le dijo.

“¿Cuantas personas se ocupan para abrir una botella de vino?” Se encontraba Valentina diciendo en el video.

-¿Al final como le hicieron?-Juliana les pregunto.

-Tuvimos que recurrir al vecino.-Valentina le dijo riendo junto con Sofía.

Juliana frunció el ceño no entendía la gracia del último comentario.

-WEY!-Sofía le respondió con el mismo tono que Valentina había usado.-tampoco me acordaba de eso

Sofía miro la cara de confusión de Juliana así que le explico.

-Antes teníamos un vecino que a las dos nos encantaba y creímos que alguna de las dos podría lograr algo con él. Entonces lo invitamos a tomar con nosotras por habernos prestado su sacacorchos y esa noche es que las dos intentamos algo con él…sutilmente, o eso creo. Lo gracioso es que al final de la noche se nos unió su novio…no teníamos idea de que era gay. Nuestra sorpresa fue épica.

-Nunca me había sentido tan rechazada.-Valentina dijo riendo.

Juliana intento reírse pero no entendía. Creía que a Valentina solo le gustaban las mujeres.

Después de eso Sofía le siguió contando anécdotas sobre Valentina cocinando y después empezó a interrogar a Juliana sobre que le gustaba y las dos empezaron una apasionada discusión acerca del teatro.

-Juliana tú serás mi invitada en primera fila en mi primera obra. Esta de aquí.-Sofía le dijo señalando a Valentina.-No me entiende tanto como tu.-La rubia miro de mala manera a Valentina.-Ya termine de comer así que me iré a encerrar a mi cuarto a ver una serie para que ustedes disfruten de su…película.

Valentina recogió la mesa y tiro la primera botella y abrió la segunda, ya tenía todo conectado y listo para ver la primera película en la sala.

-Ven.-La chica tomo la mano de Juliana y la llevo hasta el sillón. Le puso play a la película y se acomodó de la misma forma que la noche anterior. Se acostó sobre el sillón y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Juliana.

-Si te incomoda o te quieres acostar me dices y cambiamos de lugar.-Valentina le comentó.

-No, así estoy bien.-Juliana le dijo. Le agradaba tener a Valentina cerca, sobretodo le encantaba poder observar sus ojos.

-No sé por qué nunca he mirado estas películas. Pero me parece que me van a gustar.-Valentina le dijo mirando a la pantalla.

-Crecí con estas películas, básicamente por eso me gusta leer.-Juliana le respondió emocionada.-Me gusta mucho y estoy enamorada de Emma Watson.

-Me parece que medio mundo está enamorado de Emma.

Valentina le preguntaba algunas cosas que no entendía de vez en cuando a Juliana y ella le respondía encantada, a veces hasta le decía cosas de más y la chica Carvajal le respondía que no le diera tantos detalles porque otro día verían las siguientes.

-Quiero mi carta de Hogwarts.-Fue lo que Valentina dijo al finalizar la película haciendo reír a Juliana.

-Si…yo me quede esperándola cuando cumplí once años.-Le respondió.

-Eres una ternurita, chiquita.-Valentina alzo su brazo y tomo sus cachetes con su mano. Juliana se rio ante la acción de la muchacha y después se quedó callada quedando embobada por sus ojos.

Valentina paso su mano al cuello de Juliana y la acerco para poder besarla. La beso lentamente como la primera vez, disfrutaba saborear lentamente los labios de Juliana, pasar su lengua sobre ellos y después adentrarla dentro de su boca. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió como el cabello de Juliana se interpuso en el camino haciendo reír a las dos.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Odio cuando eso pasa.

Valentina se levantó y esta vez se acomodó ahorcajadas sobre Juliana, con sus manos empezó a acomodar el cabello de Juliana y tomo la liga que había en su muñeca y se la puso.

-¿ah sí?...Ósea que te besas con muchas chicas.-Le dijo Valentina en su oído como respuesta a su comentario anterior.

-Ninguna tan hermosa como tú.-Juliana le dijo haciendo sonrojar a Valentina y provocando que se mordiera su labio.-No hagas eso

-¿Qué cosa?-La ojiazul le pregunto.

-Morderte…hace que quiera ser yo quien te esté mordiendo.

Valentina sintió una oleada de excitación ante las palabras y el tono de voz de Juliana. Aprovechando que tenía sus brazos en su cuello la acerco para besarla de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún cabello de por medio. La beso apasionadamente y gimió cuando sintió como Juliana la había mordido, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que la excitara. Dejo de besar sus labios para recorrer con pequeños besos y con su lengua el cuello de Juliana. No pudo evitarlo pero termino mordiendo su cuello levemente.

-ahh.-Juliana gimió levemente de placer y de dolor.

Valentina sentía como se empezaba a mojar y las ganas de moverse sobre Juliana incrementaban con cada beso. Sus besos la excitaban de sobremanera y el hecho de que tenía tiempo sin tener sexo no ayudaba. Pero no sabía cómo Juliana quería llevar las cosas, apenas habían tenido su primera cita el día anterior y solo se estaban conociendo y no quería que pensara que solo se quería acostar con ella. Pero no podía pensar claramente y su cuerpo la traiciono e hizo lo que deseaba, empezó un pequeño vaivén sobre las piernas de Juliana, empezó lentamente y quería más.

Hasta que un portazo la hizo separar abruptamente provocando que casi se cayera al suelo.

-Uy.-Valentina volteo de mala gana hacia su amiga quien había salido de su cuarto.-Yo solo quería más vino.

Valentina la fulmino con la mirada mientras Sofía se servía más vino rápidamente.

-Ya pueden volver a la película de Harry Potter para adultos.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto nuevamente.

Valentina suspiro intentando calmar sus ganas y se bajó de Juliana para sentarse en el sillón completamente ruborizada, había perdido el control.

-Yo te escribiré tu carta de Hogwarts.-Le dijo Valentina finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Juliana sonrió ante lo que dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Eso fue muy tierno.

Las dos se acomodaron en el sillón de tal forma que pudieron acostarse y compartieron pequeños besos y se quedaron hablando el resto de la tarde.

Valentina evito que cualquier beso se tornara apasionado como el anterior, ya que no confiaba en sí misma.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche Valentina se encontraba dejando a Juliana en la puerta de su casa.

-La película me gustó mucho.-Valentina le dijo en los escalones que habían antes de entrar.

-La compañía, el vino y la pizza me gusto mucho.-Juliana le respondió.

-Los besos fueron la mejor parte.

Juliana sonrió ante el comentario y se acercó para darle un último beso.-Definitivamente lo fue…Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Todo este tiempo y no te he pedido tu número de celular.-Valentina le pregunto sacando el suyo pata anotarlo.

-Y yo no te lo he dado porque no tengo uno.-Juliana le dijo haciendo una mueca disgusto.

-Comprare una lechuza entonces.-Fue la respuesta de Valentina.

-Estas bien loca.-Juliana le dijo riendo ante su broma.

-Bien. Señales de humo serán.

-Te daré el número fijo que hay en esta casa.-Juliana tomo el celular de Valentina quien ya lo tenía desbloqueado para que la chica lo anotara.

-Te estaré marcando a este número entonces.-Valentina sonrió.-Que tengas bonita noche. Le robo un último beso para después subirse a su coche.

-¡Conduce con cuidado!-Juliana le grito y Valentina asintió con su cabeza para darle a entender que la había escuchado.

Miro como el coche se iba alejando y después entro a la casa. Cada día que pasaba disfrutaba más de estar con Valentina. Aquellos ojos le empezaban a robar más que suspiros y besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como han estado? Que piensan acerca de Juliana? Espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Iba actualizar hasta mañana temprano pero la pagina de HBO no me dejo entrar para ver Game of thrones, así que pude subirlo ahora. Espero ya poder ver mi episodio...Nos vemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

El lunes por la tarde Valentina se encontraba en su departamento estudiando con sus amigos, Ally Y Gustavo. Ya que el miércoles tendrían un examen. Normalmente acostumbraban a estudiar juntos, a menos que alguno no pudiera reunirse.  
-Ya no quiero estudiar.-Valentina dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.-Ya tenemos tres horas. Ya me rindo.  
-Pienso lo mismo. Mínimo un 7 si sacamos.-Gustavo acordó cerrando su computadora.  
-Yo le daré una última repasada ya que llegue a mi casa.-Dijo Ally.  
-Es súper temprano y me siento muy cansada, solo quiero dormir.-Valentina hablo bostezando.  
-Y apenas es lunes. Falta mucho para el vier…  
El sonido abrupto de unas llaves y la puerta cerrándose interrumpió a Gustavo. Sofía acababa de entrar como un vendaval y abrazo fuertemente a Valentina y luego a los demás.  
-¿Qué traes loca?-Gustavo dijo riendo.  
-Mi camino al estrellato está empezando. ¡Me quede con el protagónico!-Grito alzando sus brazos al aire.  
-¿Neta?, me alegro muchísimo.-Valentina se levantó para darle otro abrazo a su amiga.  
-¡Felicidades rubia!-Gustavo también se paró para darle un abrazo.-Yo sabía que podías.  
-¡Wow! Estoy muy contenta por ti.-Ally se unió al abrazo.  
-¡Lo sé! Ósea sabía que podía, pero una parte de mí no estaba segura y si lo logre…Esto lo tenemos que festejar.-Sofía hablo apresuradamente intentando no llorar de la emoción.  
-Obviamente.-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
-El sábado o viernes podemos salir algún bar o de antro.-Valentina sugirió.  
-O ambas cosas.-añadió Gustavo.  
-Sí, podemos ir a cenar a un bar y de ahí podemos ir a bailar.  
-Me gusta ese plan Ally.-Llego Sofía de la cocina con una charola con vasos.-Pero hoy tenemos que brindar.  
-¿Con jugo de piña?-Dijo Gustavo incrédulo tomando el vaso que le ofrecía.  
-Si. Tiene vodka.-Sofía respondió.  
-Por Sofía, quien es una gran amiga y excelente actriz.-Hablo Valentina alzando su brazo. Los demás la imitaron y tomaran un trago.  
-¿Ya terminaron de estudiar?-Pregunto la rubia mirando como ya estaban los libros y laptops cerrados.-Entonces podemos seguir tomando.  
-Es lunes.-Ally dijo con obviedad.  
-¿Y? el alcohol no está prohibido aunque sea lunes.-hablo Sofía rellenando con más vodka la copa de los demás.-Aparte solo serán unos cuantos tragos. Tampoco nos vamos acabar toda la botella.  
-Solo tres tragos Sofía. Ya el fin de semana podremos tomar con libertad.  
Sofía torció los ojos ante lo dicho por Ally pero igual le dijo que eso haría. Así que se sentaron en los sillones para seguir escuchándola sobre cómo fue que le dijeron que sería la protagonista.  
-Estaba saliendo de la universidad y me sonó el teléfono. Pero era un número que no tenía agendado, así que no conteste. Pero a la tercera llamada decidí contestar.-Tomo un sorbo de su trago.-Y pues el productor me dijo que si seguía interesada que el papel era mío.  
Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad en su cara.  
-Obvio tenemos que ir al estreno. ¿Ya sabes cuándo va hacer? ¿Y los ensayos? ¿Qué harás con la universidad?-Valentina empezó a atacarla con preguntas.  
-Los ensayos serán en la tarde y durara 5 meses, que son básicamente un poco más de lo que falta para terminar el semestre. Así que va hacer pesado para mí, entre la universidad y la obra.  
-¿Y en donde más se estrenara?-Gustavo la interrumpió.  
-El productor me dijo que primero en Guadalajara y si todo sale bien, también se estrenara en México, Monterrey, entre otras ciudades. Lo que hare es terminar este semestre y para el siguiente me voy a dar de baja temporalmente.-Explico finalmente la chica.  
-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Contigo como protagonista será todo un éxito.-Gustavo choco su vaso con el de Sofía.  
-Realmente espero eso y si no, me quedare con la experiencia.-Hablo la rubia maduramente.-Pero por mientras hay que seguir festejando.  
-Sí, hay que ir a “Cinco raíces” y después podemos ir al “Barecito”.-Valentina sugirió.   
Cinco raíces era un bar donde principalmente vendían cerveza artesanal y Snacks. Era bastante agradable, a veces había música en vivo, no solía llenarse mucho y es por eso que les agradaba a los chicos ya que podían conversa cómodamente. Era todo lo contrario al “Barecito” que era un antro bastante grande y que solía llenarse porque la música era muy agradable.  
-Me gusta esa idea.-Sofía se quedó pensando.-Hasta podrías invitar a tu novia.   
-¿Novia?-Pregunto Gustavo confundido.-Que rápida me saliste.  
-No sabía que ya estaban juntas.-Ally hablo igual de confundida.- ¿Y porque es que nosotros no sabíamos?-Agrego indignada.  
-La reina del drama solo está exagerando. Juliana no es mi novia. Ustedes ya saben, tuvimos la primera cita y después nos volvimos a ver. Pero no es mi novia.-Valentina aclaro.-Todavía.-Dijo al final sonriendo.-Ósea apenas nos estamos conociendo, me gusta tomarme todo con calma.   
-Eso es bueno. Espero y las cosas sigan yendo de maravilla.-Ally dejo su vaso en la mesa. Ya no quería seguir bebiendo.-No es mala idea que la invites.  
-Sí, queremos conocerla también.-Gustavo tomo el vaso de Ally que seguía lleno y la vacío al suyo.  
-No creo, ya les dije que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma. ¿No creen que es muy pronto para presentarle a mis amigos?  
Sofía empezó a reír haciendo que los tres se le quedaran viendo esperando a que se explicara.  
-Me da risa tu percepción de ir “lento”, no quieres invitarla a salir pero tener sexo en el sillón si.-Sofía dijo después de que pudiera hablar.   
-¿Cuál sillón? ¿En el que estoy sentada?-Pregunto Ally observando los dos sillones.  
-No, en el otro Ally. Y no estábamos teniendo sexo.-La chica Carvajal aclaro tomando la botella y el jugo para servirse.  
-Lo hubieran hecho, si no hubiera entrado a interrumpirlas.  
-Ok, admitió que me deje llevar un poco.-admitió.-Bueno, quizá mucho. Pero es que no lo pude evitar.  
Gustavo se rio de la cara roja que tenía su amiga, normalmente diría un comentario para molestarla pero esa vez decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que con Sofía viviendo con ella era más que suficiente.  
-Solo pregúntale. A lo mejor y si quiere acompañarnos. Ella ya nos conoce, no hemos hablado mucho con ella pero no somos unos completos extraños.  
-Lo voy a pensar Gustavo.-Valentina dio por finalizado el tema.  
Los cuatro se quedaron platicando hasta pasada la media noche, lo que solo iban hacer tres vasos se convirtió en media botella. Al final Ally y Gustavo se quedaron a dormir en los sillones para no tener que conducir hasta su casa. Gustavo porque se encontraba un poco ebrio y Ally por el cansancio, ya que ella había dejado de tomar porque no quería ir con resaca a la universidad.

El martes en la tarde Juliana se encontraba a la mitad de su turno, ese día había estado un poco ajetreado así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse lo hizo. Se quedó sentada en la barra observando como el restaurant se encontraba más tranquilo. Esperaba ver cruzar por la puerta a Valentina, pero no la miraba desde el fin de semana, se ruborizó al pensar en los besos que habían compartido.  
-Estas en las nubes Juls.- Valeria se acercó sentándose a su lado.- ¿Es por la misma chica? ¿Valentina? Me parece que era.  
-Sí, su nombre es Valentina.-Respondió sonriendo.  
-¿Y cómo van las cosas con ella?  
Juliana se quedó pensando en si responder abiertamente o cortante. Su relación con Valeria era principalmente de trabajo, pero últimamente conversaban más cuando tenían algún tiempo libre, y se estaba haciendo amiga de ella. En la ciudad no conocía a muchas personas, así que decidió abrirse con ella.  
-Apenas nos estamos conociendo. Solo hemos salido un par de veces, pero realmente me gusta cómo se están dando las cosas. Valentina es una gran persona.-Juliana le platico.  
Realmente pensaba que lo era, no cualquier persona decidía darle una segunda oportunidad después de su primer encuentro.  
-Me agrada conversar con ella, es raro cuando hay silencios y si los hay son cómodos.-Juliana continuo.-Es muy inteligente y tiene unos ojos increíbles.  
-Si te miraras es un espejo te darías cuenta la sonrisa que pones cuando hablas de ella.-Valeria le sonrió.-Sé que es amiga de Ally ya que siempre están juntas. Pero pensaba que era hetero, usualmente la miraba conviviendo con muchachos.  
-Es bisexual.-Juliana le dijo.  
-Ohhh.-Valeria exclamo para después quedarse en silencio.  
-¿Qué?-Le pregunto confusa por el repentino silencio de Valeria.-No me digas que eres de esas personas que creen que por ser bisexuales lo cambia todo.  
-Digamos que no tengo buena experiencia con los bisexuales.-Valeria le respondió.  
Juliana rodo sus ojos ante la respuesta de su compañera.  
-No puedes juzgar a todas las personas por su orientación, es casi lo mismo que los homofóbicos hacen con los gays.-Juliana le respondió molesta.  
-Es solo que no confió en la gente bisexual, eso es todo.-Valeria le aclaro.-No te molestes por lo que te diré, pero no deberías de tenerle tanta confianza. Te lo estoy diciendo porque realmente me caes bien Juliana.  
-Es ridículo lo que estás diciendo Valeria.- Juliana se levantó molesta y fue a tomarle la orden a la pareja que acababa de llegar.  
Las palabras de Valeria estuvieron en la mente de Juliana el resto del día, sabía que la chica no lo decía con mala intención pero le había molestado. Ella entendía que no conocía totalmente a Valentina pero sabía que era una buena persona y que el hecho de que fuera bisexual no significaba que fuera una persona infiel, que era lo que Valeria quiso dar a entender.   
Cuando termino su turno, ya era de noche así que procuro irse con más cuidado. Sabía que era una zona segura pero nunca estaba de más tener cuidado cuando vas caminando por la noche.   
Llego a la casa y le quito el seguro, Rosa no se encontraba en la cocina así que supuso que ya estaría descansando en su cuarto. Se hizo un y se fue a su cuarto para descansar, había pensado en bañarse pero su cansancio y flojera pudo más y se fue directamente a la cama. Pensó en bajar a la sala a ver la televisión un rato pero el sonido del teléfono que tenía en la mesita de noche la asusto.  
-Juliana.-Escucho que Rosa le decía tocando su puerta un minuto después.  
-¿Qué paso Rosa?-Se levantó para abrirle la puerta  
-Te habla Valentina, contesta con el que tienes en tu cuarto para poder colgar el mío.-Rosa le dijo.  
-Oh, gracias por avisarme.  
-De nada, buenas noches.-Rosa se fue lentamente hacia su cuarto para seguir viendo su novela.  
Juliana descolgó felizmente el teléfono, cuando le había dado el número a Valentina nunca espero que la chica realmente le fuera a llamar.  
-Hola.-Respondió Juliana sonriendo y sintiéndose como niña de 12 años que esta frente a su crush.  
-¿Cómo está la chica más guapa que mis ojos han visto?-Escucho que Valentina le preguntaba, no tenía que verla para saber que estaba sonriendo.  
-mmm, no lo sé. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Eso es trampa, no te puedes robar mis intentos de coqueteos.-Escucho que Valentina se reía.  
-Claro que puedo  
-Si me vas a robar mis frases, tendré que robarte unos besos entonces.  
La respuesta de la chica hizo que Juliana suspirara y se puso a jugar con su cabello, recordando cómo eran los besos de Valentina.   
-Tienes mi consentimiento.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-Le pregunto cambiando de tema.  
-Hoy tuve el turno de la tarde, de a ratos estuvo tranquilo y luego ajetreado. Lo normal entre semana, pero esta mañana estuve ocupada, te hice algo.-Juliana tomo su cuaderno de dibujos y lo abrió observando el dibujo que había hecho en la mañana.  
-Me alegra que no estuviera tan pesado. Ally me dijo que tenías el turno de la tarde y por eso no fui al restaurant….¿Me vas a decir que es?-Le pregunto infantilmente.  
-Nop.-Juliana dejo de admirar el dibujo y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar.-Cuando te vea te lo daré.  
-¿Y qué es lo que me vas a dar?-Le dijo pícaramente haciendo ruborizar a Juliana.  
-Algo que te va a gustar.-Le respondió de la misma forma.  
-Estoy segura de que si.-Valentina se quedó en silencio intentando no recordar cuando estaban en la sala de su departamento.  
-¿Y a ti como te fue?-Juliana pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Valentina.  
-Cansado. La noche anterior me desvele platicando con mis amigos y teníamos clase muy temprano. Así que nos costó trabajo levantarnos, la verdad estábamos muy jodidos en clase.  
-¿Y eso? ¿Estaban estudiando?  
-Al principio sí. Pero luego Sofía llego con una buena noticia y nos pusimos a celebrar, se nos fueron un poco los tragos y el tiempo…de hecho por eso te marcaba. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?  
-No tengo planes… ¿Por qué?  
-¿Recuerdas que te conté que Sofía había hecho una audición?.-Valentina escucho un “Aja” de parte de Juliana.-Fue seleccionada y eso era lo que estábamos festejando. Entonces el sábado vamos a ir a un bar y luego a bailar para celebrar la noticia y…quería saber si te gustaría ir.  
-Me alegra mucho por tu amiga Val. No tengo planes pero me regresaría temprano, tengo el turno de la mañana el domingo.  
-Cierto. Está bien si no puedes, entiendo que tienes que trabajar.  
-Me gustaría convivir con tus amigos, así que puedo ir un rato como te dije.  
-¿En serio? No creí que estuvieras interesada en conocer a mis amigos.  
-Claro que sí. Ya los conozco un poco, pero si me gustaría conocerlos más. Sé que son la familia que tienes en esta ciudad.  
-Sé que te van agradar, Gustavo y Sofía a veces son un poco pesados, pero realmente son agradables.-Valentina le dijo contenta de que hubiera aceptado. Antes de marcarle no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo y con la respuesta de Juliana supo que no se había equivocado al invitarla.  
-Son tus amigos, estoy segura de que me agradaran.  
-Cuando conozca la hora te aviso…por cierto, no se me ha olvidado que no me has dicho que es lo que me vas a dar.  
Juliana se rio ante el comentario de la chica, Valentina podía llegar a ser muy insistente.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no te voy a decir.  
-Me tienes que decir, que tal si muero durmiendo y nunca me entero.-Le dijo dramáticamente.  
-Estoy segura de que no lo harás.  
-Mañana pasare a verte entonces…va a sonar muy tonto pero…te he extrañado en estos dos días.-Valentina se mordió el labio impaciente, esperando la respuesta de Juliana.  
-No suena tonto, porque yo también lo he hecho.  
-Por una parte está bien que no tengas celular, de seguro te hartarías de hablar todos los días conmigo.  
-No creo eso, estaría encantada de hablar todos los días contigo…realmente disfruto conversar contigo.  
-Yo también, son muy pocas las personas con las que puedo hablar horas y horas sin cansarme. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…aparte de tu hermosa sonrisa.-Valentina le dijo haciendo énfasis en “hermosa”.-Por cierto, tengo algo que confesarte.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Juliana pregunto preocupada por el tono de la chica.  
-Puede que alguien hubiera puesto la segunda película de Harry Potter y puede que ese alguien la haya mirado toda.  
Juliana se rio ante lo dicho por Valentina, nunca espero que la fuera a ver sin ella.  
-¿En serio? Estoy indignada con ese alguien. Creí que alguien me había dicho que la íbamos a ver todas juntas.  
-Técnicamente, es tu culpa. No estabas cuando puse la película.-Intento defenderse.-Tenemos que ver las otras. Ya quiero saber que va a pasar.  
-¿Qué tal el domingo? ¿Crees que estés desocupada?  
-Adelantare todas mis tareas para poder ver la tercera y quizá la cuarto en la tarde.-Le respondió emocionada.  
-He creado un monstruo.-Juliana le dijo riéndose.-Con hermosos ojos tengo que recalcar.  
-Definitivamente tienes la culpa.-Escucho como le decía Valentina entre bostezos.-Estoy tan a gusto acostada en mi cama en estos momentos.  
-Sí, yo también…te escuchas cansada, no dormiste mucho este día. ¿Quieres dormir?  
-Sí, pero quiero algo primero.-Valentina se acurruco más en su almohada y puso el celular en altavoz para más comodidad.-Cuéntame un cuento o un poema, o cántame algo.  
-No se cantar…pero te puedo contar una historia…En un reino lejano estaban festejando el cumpleaños número 18 de su futura heredera, las cosas nunca habían estado mejor en el reino, o eso era lo que creían…  
Juliana le relato fue relatando hasta que fue escuchando como la respiración de Valentina se hacía más pausada, después de 10 minutos supo que la chica se había dormido. Colgó la llamada y cerro sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	15. Chapter 15

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Juliana salió con los amigos de Valentina, en esas dos semanas solo había vuelto a mirar a la chica dos veces. La primera fue el domingo siguiente de la salida, ya que había ido al departamento de Valentina a continuar con el maratón de Harry Potter. No terminaron de verlas pero les faltaron las dos últimas e hizo que Valentina le jurara que no las vería sin ella, como había pasado anteriormente. La segunda vez que se volvieron a encontrar fue en un restaurant de sushi, ya que Valentina había aprovechado que tenía solo clases en la mañana y fue por Juliana para llevarla a comer cuando termino su turno matutino.  
Era martes y tenía turno en la tarde había decidido que haría cosas útiles como limpiar su cuarto, lavar su ropa o ir a correr en la mañana. Pero cuando se despertó lo único que hizo fue seguir acostada y mirar la tele, solo se levantó para hacer el desayuno para ella y Rosita.   
Una vez se acercaba la hora de ir a trabajar se metió a bañar y arreglarse para ir al trabajo, como siempre llego un poco después que Valeria. Su amistad con aquella chica había mejorado ya que ahora se tenían más confianza. Valeria le había contado que estaba en la carrera de medicina y que solo le faltaba el internado. Pero que no había podido continuar porque su madre se encontraba enferma y no podía trabajar. Y como solo eran ellas dos, se tenía que encargar de los gastos de la casa, lo bueno era que su mamá ya estaba mejorando. Y esperaba que para el siguiente año pudiera terminar la carrera y poder conseguir un buen trabajo para mejorar la vida de ambas.   
Cuando Valeria le conto eso a Juliana, sintió admiración y respeto hacia ella, nunca se esperó que Valeria estuviera pasando por esa situación.   
-¿Cuándo será el día que llegues temprano?-Valeria le saludo.  
-¿De qué hablas? Siempre soy puntual.-Juliana se defendió.  
-Normalmente eres la última en llegar.-Valeria le dijo mientras hacían salían de la parte donde estaba el checador y demás cosas para los empleados.  
-Pero llego temprano.-Insistió Juliana pero Valeria no respondió.   
Se despidieron de sus compañeros de la mañana y tomaron su puesto para seguir con el trabajo que habían dejado.  
Fue un día normal para Juliana pero ese día tenía la esperanza de que Valentina fuera a verla ya que le había dicho que quizá iba a ir. Pero cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde supuso que la ojiazul no iría.  
-¿Esperando a tu amor?-Ricardo le dijo cuándo se sentó cerca de la caja.  
Juliana sonrió ante la forma en la que se había referido el chico a Valentina.  
-No es mi amor, pero si la estoy esperando. Pero no creo que venga, ya es tarde.-Le respondió con decepción.  
-Tal vez no lo sea, pero si sabes de quien te estoy hablando…De seguro mañana viene.-Le dijo intentando animarla.- ¿Ya sabes que le vas a regalar para su cumpleaños?  
-¿Qué? ¿Valentina va a cumplir años?-Le pregunto sorprendida. No tenía idea de que estuviera próxima a cumplir años.  
-Sí, escuche a Ally decir que dentro de dos semanas Valentina cumpliría 22 años. No sé el día pero le puedes preguntar.  
-Gracias por decirme, la verdad no tenía idea de que fuera a cumplir años. Le preguntare cuando hable con ella.  
-De nada, para eso estamos los amigos.-Ricardo le dijo sonriendo.   
Juliana le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó cuando un par de personas se acercaban a pagar la cuenta.

Valentina se encontraba en la biblioteca intentando terminar un trabajo que el profesor Alonso les dejo en la primera clase. Era un trabajo largo y lo había dejado para el día siguiente, ese trabajo había arruinado sus planes de ver a Juliana, ya tenía días sin verla pero si lo terminaba a las 9 pm podría pasar por ella y llevarla a su casa.  
La razón por la que no había buscado tanto a Juliana era porque no quería hacerla sentir atosigada, también quería darle su espacio y ella tener el suyo. No porque no quisiera verla sino porque pensaba que era lo más sano. Pero la había extrañado, extrañaba sus besos y sus abrazos. Incluso ya no le había marcado tan seguido por lo que también extrañaba su risa.   
Pero ese día estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo para poder verla aunque fuera una media hora. Así que mientras despotricaba contra el profesor y el trabajo, buscaba la información que el maestro le había solicitado.  
La chica estuvo investigando horas y horas en internet y en los libros porque el maestro quería que la información estuviera citado con el formato APA y cuando no encontraba el autor en internet tenía que recurrir a los libros.  
Lo bueno fue que pudo finalizar para las 9:10, así que en cuanto termino lo envió al correo del profesor y se subió a su carro ir a la casa de Juliana ya que en el local no estaría.  
Valentina manejo observando la calle principal que conducía hacia la casa de Juliana esperando encontrarla, y para su suerte la visualizo a 4 cuadras antes de llegar. Bajo el vidrio del lado del copiloto y le grito.  
-¡Quien fuera cemento pa’ sujetar ese monumento! –Valentina se rio sonoramente ante lo que había dicho.  
Juliana se volteo abruptamente ya que se encontraba distraída en sus pensamientos y una vez que se dio cuenta de quien le había gritado se empezó a reír.  
-¡Estás loca!-Le contesto Juliana.  
Valentina le hizo una seña para que se subiera al carro.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Val?-Juliana le pregunto sonriendo todavía por la espontaneidad de lo que le había dicho.  
-Pues vine a verte. No pude ir temprano porque me ocupe, pero tenía ganas de verte.-Valentina estaciono el carro enfrente de la casa de Rosita.  
-Qué bueno que lo hiciste. Este monumento también quería verte.-Le dijo haciendo reír a Valentina.-Eres muy graciosa.  
-No me considero una persona graciosa.-La ojiazul la contradijo.  
-Pero lo eres.-Juliana se acercó a ella para besarla.-Extrañaba esto.-Le susurro a centímetros de sus labios.  
Valentina le correspondió besándola lentamente y mordiéndole los labios haciendo que Juliana suspirara.  
-¿Quieres pasar?-Le pregunto Juliana una vez termino el beso.  
-No, aquí estoy bien, no me puedo quedar muy tarde.  
-Está bien. ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?-Le pregunto Juliana ya que unos minutos con la chica no se le hacía suficiente cuando había pasado días sin verla.  
-¿Qué te parce este viernes? Ese día no trabajas y yo solo tendré dos clases que puedo faltar así que podremos pasar el día en Tlaquepaque o Mazamitla ¿Qué dices?-Le pregunto emocionada.  
-No lo sé Val… ¿estas segura de que puedes faltar?  
-segura, esa clase no es tan importante y no tengo ningún pendiente que entregar para ese día. Aparte si vamos la pasaremos muy bien y valdrá la pena.-Le siguió insistiendo emocionándose cada vez mas de pensar en que podría pasar todo el día con Juliana.  
-Bueno…pero con una condición.  
-Lo que quieras.-Le dijo contenta de que no hubiese sido difícil de convencer a Juliana.  
-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?  
-10 de octubre… ¿Cómo sabias que ya casi cumplo años?-Le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.  
-Tengo mis contactos.-Le dijo Juliana.  
-Estoy segura que Ally tuvo algo que ver.-Valentina intuyo porque sabía que las chicas convivían a menudo.  
-¿Estas segura que no quieres entrar?-Pregunto de nuevo. Se le hacía más cómodo estar en un sillón y que Valentina la pudiera abrazar como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaban en su departamento.  
-Sí, no creo que a Rosita le guste tener visitas en su casa tan tarde.  
-De seguro ya está acostada en su cuarto.  
-Preferiría no arriesgarme.-Valentina desabrocho su cinturón y se pasó a la parte trasera del carro.-Ven.  
Juliana le hizo caso a Valentina y se sentó a su lado abrazándola mientras Valentina le daba suaves caricias. Juliana escucho como Valentina le contaba todo su día y algunas cosas que le habían pasado en los días que no se miraron ni hablaron. Después de eso lo único que quiso hacer fue darle besos a la chica. Había extrañado mucho sus labios y la sensación que le transmitían cada vez que la besaba. Juliana solo había querido a alguien antes de Valentina por lo que estaba familiarizada con la sensación abrumadora que empieza a recorrer tu cuerpo cuando te estas excitando. Lo que no conocía era lo que venía después y con Valentina quería averiguarlo. La deseaba más cada día, especialmente desde lo que paso en el carro y su departamento la última vez que la miro, pero cada vez que se animaba a dar un paso más Valentina siempre se resistía porque lo que empezaba a temer que quizá no la deseara tanto como ella.  
-Espera.-Valentina la detuvo de nuevo cuando empezaba a bajar sus besos de su cuello a su pecho.  
-¿Qué?-Juliana le pregunto.  
-Ya es tarde.-Le respondió.  
Juliana suspiro frustrada y se bajó de las piernas de Valentina, se empezó a sentir molesta, no entendía porque siempre la detenía cuando era lo último que ella quería hacer.  
-Está bien, buenas noches.-Juliana se bajó molesta del carro y azoto la puerta para entrar rápidamente a la casa.  
Valentina se quedó estática, sorprendida por la forma en que Juliana había reaccionado. Cuando pudo salir de su trance tomo camino hacia su departamento, ya que no podía tocar la puerta porque era de noche ni tampoco podía llamar al teléfono y como sabía que la chica se encontraba molesta no le iba a responder.  
Valentina llego a su departamento de mal humor y tiro las llaves de su carro al sillón.   
-¿Qué traes loca?-Le saludo Sofía desde la sala.  
-Juliana se molestó conmigo.-Le respondió tomando asiento junto a su amiga.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Sé que fue mi culpa, pero no me esperaba esa reacción de su parte.-Valentina le conto lo que había pasado a Sofía quien la escuchaba atentamente.  
-Pues obvio Val, la dejaste toda prendidita y tú le dices así nomas que ya te vas.-Le dijo con obviedad.-Yo también me hubiera molestado.  
-¡Lo sé! Pero estábamos en el carro, ósea no es como si hubiéramos podido hacer mucho. ¿Por qué no ve eso?  
Sofía entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su amiga.-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca lo has hecho en un carro?  
-Si lo he hecho, pero no quiero que ella piense que solo me quiero acostar con ella.-Valentina se defendió.-Además en un carro no es tan cómodo como una cama.  
-En eso tienes razón pero hubieras podido encontrar otra forma de acabar el momento, no tan abruptamente. Esa debe de ser la razón de su enojo, ya se le va a pasar, solo explícaselo cuando la veas.-Le aconsejo.-Además no creo que Juliana piense que solo te quieres acostar con ella y si así lo fuera, no creo que le importe…digo, ella es la que se te está lanzando.  
-Lo sé, pero no hemos tenido una oportunidad que considere que este bien para poder estar con ella.-Valentina le dijo frustrada.  
-¿Me estas corriendo del departamento indirectamente?  
Valentina sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga.-No, pero ahora que lo dices. No creo que te moleste no pasar una noche aquí, ¿no?  
Sofía se rio ante la cara que había puesto Valentina.-Bueno, pero no te quejes cuando yo no quiera que estés aquí.   
-Eres la mejor.-Valentina le dio un eufórico abrazo a Sofía y después se fue a su cuarto contenta y decidida en hablar con Juliana al día siguiente para que ya no estuviera molesta con ella.

El miércoles Juliana se despertó todavía molesta con Valentina, ya que había soñado que se encontraba debajo de Valentina quitándole la ropa y cuando estaba a punto de desnudarla se despertó. Sabía que solo había sido un sueño, pero eso hizo que recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior por lo que hizo que se molestara de nuevo.   
Se levantó molesta directo a la ducha, se hizo desayuno y emprendió camino hacia el trabajo pensando en Valentina. Sabía que había sido grosero de su parte despedirse de esa forma, pero es que se había puesto muy furiosa. Valentina estaba en todo su derecho de negarse pero su molestia fue más grande que su razonamiento.  
Valentina la afectaba de sobremanera, nunca se había sentido así con alguien, ni si quiera con Amelia. Quien fue la primera chica de la que se enamoró. Con Amelia había sido todo muy dulce, como una suave brisa en verano. Pero Valentina era como un sol incandescente, sus besos, sus carias, la quemaban de sobremanera y no podía contenerse.  
Juliana se detuvo en el semáforo y saco a Valentina de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en cruzar la calle. Una vez estuvo en verde avanzo de nuevo observando el pequeño parque que estaba a cinco cuadras antes de llegar a The corner.   
Miro como unos niños pequeños estaban jugando felizmente con una pelota, y otros se encontraban sentados en una banca, no había mucha gente ya que era temprano. Lo que no se esperaba ver fue un muchacho de cabello castaño sentado en una de las bancas, con los jeans y camisa sucios con lentes obscuros. Y sobre sus manos un bastón desgastado.  
Se quedó paralizada por unos momentos pero después empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia su destino, con la esperanza de que entre la multitud el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.


	16. Chapter 16

Valentina se encontraba en su clase de economía escuchando como su amiga Ally exponía el tema que le había tocado. Intentaba poner atención pero no podía, la verdad es que ese tema la aburría de sobremanera, así que solo fingía poner atención. Ella había pasado antes que Ally, así que lo único que le quedaba era escuchar al resto de sus compañeros e intentar no dormirse.  
Después de dos largas y eternas horas finalmente se pudo retirar de la clase, era la última por lo que ya podía irse, pero todavía faltaban dos horas para que Juliana terminara su turno y no tenía ganas de ir a su departamento y luego volver por lo que lo más conveniente era quedarse en la universidad.  
-¿Qué van hacer?-Les pregunto a Ally y Gustavo que se encontraban guardando sus cosas en sus mochilas.  
-Tengo que ir al restaurant a arreglar unas cosas de nómina.-Ally le respondió.-¿Vas a ir?  
-Sí, pero en dos horas. Ya que Juliana termine su turno, no quiero ir a distraerla en su trabajo.-Valentina le contesto.- ¿Y tú Gustavo?  
-No tengo nada que hacer, te puedo hacer compañía.-Gustavo se puso la mochila en su hombro y la mochila de Valentina también.  
-Bueno, los dejo entonces chicos. Nos vemos mañana.-Ally se despidió de sus amigos con un beso en la mejilla y los dejo solos.  
-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Gustavo le pregunto una vez Ally se fue.  
-A donde sea, vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos.  
Los dos salieron del salón y buscaron un lugar para poder platicar cómodamente. Valentina se sentó en una banca y Gustavo se medió acostó en la banca poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga.  
-El viernes iré a Mazamitla con Juliana.-Le conto Valentina.  
-¿En serio? Que bien, se me hace un lugar muy relajante.-Gustavo le dijo.- ¿Vas a rentar alguna cabaña?  
-Eso pensé pero luego recordé que Juliana tiene que trabajar al día siguiente por lo que solo sería un viaje de ida y vuelta.  
-¿Por qué no le dices a Ally? Ella te podría ayudar a que le den el día.  
Valentina se quedó razonando en lo que Gustavo había dicho. Sabía que si se lo pedía a su amiga la ayudaría, pero por lo que poco que conocía a Juliana podía intuir en que no lo agradaría que hiciera eso.  
-Podría hacerlo…pero no lo hare, pienso que a Juliana no le agradaría que me inmiscuyera en cosas de su trabajo.-Finalmente respondió después de razonar la idea.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.-Gustavo bostezo. Se había dormido tarde la noche anterior y se encontraba muy cansado.  
-¿Cuál de tus conquistas te hizo quedar despierto hasta tarde?-Valentina le pregunto bromeando.  
-Ninguna…solo Netlix, alcohol y yo.-Le dijo volviendo a bostezar.-Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie.  
-Lo se…Un día de estos deberías de decirle a Ally lo que sientes por ella.-Le aconsejo Valentina. No quería seguir viendo sufrir a su amigo en silencio.  
-No lo sé Val, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.-Le respondió con lo mismo de siempre.  
-Deberías de intentarlo. Nunca sabes que es lo que pueda pasar.  
-Tú eres su amiga también. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?-Gustavo se incorporó rápidamente para ver la cara de Valentina.  
-No sé si sea buena idea.-Le contesto dudosa.  
-No seas directa, solo usa tu intuición de mujer y saca la conversación indirectamente.-Le dijo emocionado.  
-No sé si sea buena idea meterme en algo de ustedes dos.  
-No es como si le fueras a decir que me gusta. Solo intenta investigar piensa de mí, pero no como amigo sino como algo más.-siguió insistiendo.-Por favor.  
Valentina suspiro sonoramente, y cedió ante la súplica de su amigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.  
-Está bien, lo voy a intentar. Pero no te prometo nada.  
-Con eso me conformo.-Gustavo la abrazo rápidamente y volvió acostarse sobre la banca.  
Se quedaron conversando hasta que finalmente dio la hora de salida de Juliana, así que se levantaron de la banca y Valentina se despidió de Gustavo y emprendió camino hacia el restaurante. Normalmente Juliana se desocupaba de 10 a 15 minutos después de su hora de término, así que iba en buen tiempo.  
Cuando llego se sentó en la barra en lo que esperaba a que Juliana se desocupara. La otra chica ya se había percatado de su presencia por lo que intento terminar lo más pronto posible.  
-Hola.-La saludo Juliana cuando termino sus pendientes.  
-Hey…te estaba esperando.-Valentina le dijo.- ¿Quieres ir a comer? O ¿Ya tienes algún plan?  
-No tengo ningún plan…así que podemos ir a comer.-Juliana le sonrió. Ya no estaba molesta con ella, había tenido toda la mañana para poder razonar lo que había pasado.  
-¿Qué se te antoja?-Le pregunto mientras salían del local y se dirigían al coche de Valentina.  
-Tengo ganas de algún marisco o unas enchiladas o tacos.-Juliana empezó a imaginar la comida.-Me está dando más hambre de solo hablar de comida.  
-Conozco un local donde venden antojitos mexicanos y que están muy buenos.-Valentina le abrió la puerta a Juliana y después entró a su auto.  
-Te la pasas comiendo en la calle. Conoces muchos lugares.  
Valentina se rio ante lo que le dijo porque eso era totalmente cierto.  
-A veces si cocino. No me queda súper delicioso pero me queda decente.-Intento defenderse.  
-Probar para creer.-Juliana le reto.-Siempre me invitas a comer, pero nunca he probado una comida tuya.  
Valentina se rio nerviosamente ante la insinuación de Juliana. Era cierto lo que le había dicho, de que a veces cocinaba, pero no se sentía tan confiada como para prepararle alguna comida a Juliana.  
-Algún día te hare comida.-Le saco la vuelta.-Te puedo preparar mi especialidad.  
-¿Y cuál es?-Juliana le pregunto sorprendida.  
-Quesadillas o sándwich.-Le respondió Valentina muy segura de sí misma haciendo reír a Juliana.  
-Mejor llévame al local que dijiste.-Juliana le contesto haciendo que Valentina la mirara con fingida molestia.  
-¿Estas rechazando mis mejores platillos?  
-Esteee.-Juliana balbuceo.-No, solo pienso que no soy lo suficientemente digna como para probarlos.  
Valentina entrecerró sus ojos.  
-Esa fue una buena respuesta.  
-¿Y falta mucho para llegar?-Juliana cambio de tema.  
-Unos 15 minutos…También muero de hambre.  
Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de camino, y solo se escuchaba la música que Valentina había puesto.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar tuvieron la fortuna de que no se encontrara lleno. Solo había unas cuantas personas, por lo que las atendieron inmediatamente. Las dos se habían decidido por pedir enchiladas, solo que Juliana las pidió con salsa roja y Valentina salsa Verde.  
-Verde es mejor.-Valentina le dijo una vez se fue la mesera.  
-Lo toleró pero no me encanta.-Juliana le dijo con disgusto.-Con salsa roja sabe mejor.  
-No me vas a convencerá.-hablo Valentina.  
La chica Carvajal se quedó en silencio pensando en la mejor forma de sacar a colación la noche anterior. Pero no encontró algún tema para hacerlo sutil por lo que decidió que lo mejor era mostrarse directa.  
-Juliana.-La llamo haciendo que la volteara a ver. Ya que se encontraba distraída viendo la decoración del lugar.-Sobre la noche anterior...  
-Descuida Val.-Juliana la interrumpió.-No debí salir tan estrepitosamente del coche.-bajo la mirada apenada.-fue grosero de mi parte.  
-No, Juls.-Valentina entrelazó sus manos.-No te preocupes por eso, sé que....-Se aclaró la garganta.-mi comportamiento tampoco fue el adecuado para esa situación.  
-No, no lo fue.- Juliana concordó recordando la manera tan brusca en que Valentina había decidido finalizar su sesión de besos.  
Las dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente sin saber que decir. Al final Valentina quito su mirada fija para poder posar un dulce beso sobre la palma de Juliana, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.  
-¿Estamos bien entonces?-Valentina pregunto tímidamente.  
-Sí, lo estamos.-Juliana le sonrió y le regreso el beso a Valentina.  
Se quedaron sonriendo mutuamente hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el mesero que les traía su orden. Las dos chicas no conversaron mucho después de eso, ya que solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de su comida.  
-Conoces los mejores lugares para comer.-Juliana le dijo tomando su agua de Jamaica.-Nunca me has traído a ningún lugar donde la comida no sepa deliciosa.  
-Tal vez no cocine excelente…pero conozco los mejores lugares para comer.-Le respondió la ojiazul sonriendo.  
-oye...sobre lo del viernes.-Juliana le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- ¿A qué horas quieres que esté lista?  
-A las 7 pasare por ti. Para poder llegar temprano a Mazamitla y disfrutar del día para no regresarnos muy tarde.-Valentina le dijo.- ¿O quieres que pase a otra hora?  
-No, a esa hora me parce bien. No tengo problemas con levantarme temprano.  
-Ok, entonces estaré puntual.-Valentina se quedó observando como Juliana seguía comiendo. Parecía como una niña feliz de poder disfrutar de la comida y eso la hizo pensar en que Juliana de seguro había batallado en algún momento para poder comer decentemente. Ese pensamiento hizo que torciera la boca de disgusto, no quería que volviera a pasar por algo así. Ella se encargaría de que no volviera a suceder.  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-Valentina le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla. Noto como la chica se tensaba un poco, entonces supuso que no había sido un buen día.  
-Me fue bien. No fue tan pesado como otros días.  
La respuesta de Juliana confundió a Valentina, ya que su cuerpo contradecía lo que expreso con sus palabras.  
-¿segura?-Insistió de nuevo.  
-Sí, segura. Fue un día normal.  
La pregunta de Valentina hizo que Juliana se sumiera en sus pensamientos. En la mañana intento convencerse así misma que lo que había mirado en el camino eran ideas suyas. Pero después de varias horas de lucha interna, acepto que no era su imaginación. Lo había mirado de nuevo, estaba segura que era él. Cuando llego a Guadalajara nunca espero que lo volviera a ver y eso era lo que deseaba. No entendía que era lo que hacía ahí, solo esperaba que la ciudad fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no volvérselo a topar de nuevo y desear que la multitud la hubiera camuflado y que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, porque no quería volver a lidiar con los mismos problemas que había intentado dejar atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

El miércoles en la mañana Juliana entro a la parte de atrás para checar en el aparato que tenían para dar su hora de entrada. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que Valeria ya se encontraba adentro con el uniforme puesto. Juliana solo la miro y puso su número de empleado.  
-Buenos días Juliana.-Le saludo acercándose lentamente a ella. Conocía a la chica lo suficiente para notar que se encontraba molesta con ella.-Quiero hablar contigo.  
-¿Qué paso Valeria?-Le pregunto sin más preámbulos.  
-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, solo lo hice porque realmente me agradas.-Le dijo terminando de acercarse a Juliana.-No es de mi incumbencia meterme en tu relación.  
-No lo es.-Le respondió secamente.-Mira Valeria, tú también me caes bien y somos compañeras de trabajo, así que te disculpo pero la verdad no me gustaron tus comentarios.  
-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar y espero que podamos ser amigas.-Valeria le sonrió.-Como una ofrenda de paz, te invito a comer después de que termine el turno. ¿Qué dices?  
Juliana la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que la chica realmente estaba arrepentida así que decidió que no era una mala idea.  
-Está bien. Me gustan unos tacos que están cerca de aquí.  
-Los tacos arreglan cualquier cosa.-Le dijo sonriendo.  
-Y el agua de horchata.-Agrego Juliana haciendo reír a Valeria.  
Después de eso ambas salieron para abrir el lugar pero Ricardo, el compañero que se encargaba de la caja ya lo había hecho. El restaurant contaba con dos turnos: El matutino y vespertino y cada turno tenían sus respectivos empleados. Aunque cambiaran de turno, los compañeros seguían siendo los mismos, a menos que alguno de ellos llegara algún acuerdo con otra persona para cambiar de turno algún día en específico.   
Juliana se llevaba muy bien con ellos, con los de la cocina, el bartender, limpieza, caja. Pero con quien tenía una relación cercana era Valeria. A veces la invitaban a salir para convivir después del trabajo pero se rehusaba, prefería ahorrar dinero o usarlo para comprarlo en algo que necesitara.   
Pero también estaba consciente de que tenía que empezar a conocer a mas gente, no podía solo rodearse de Valentina y sus amigos, es por eso que aceptó la invitación a comer de Valeria, esperaba que pudieran llegar a ser buenas amigas.  
-Espero este día no haya mucha gente.-Ricardo le comento. Se notaba que no traía nada de ganas de trabajar.  
-Es miércoles, lo más probable es que si.-Juliana le dijo. El mes que llevaba trabajando ya sabía cómo solían ser cada día de la semana en cuestión del flujo de clientes.  
-Arruinas mi esperanza Juliana.  
La chica se rio por los gestos de Ricardo y mejor lo dejo solo para irse a recibir al primer cliente que acababa de entrar. 

Valentina se encontraba en la universidad haciendo el examen de ese día, estaba muy enfrascada escribiendo las respuestas del examen. El profesor les había pasado dos hojas en blanco y les había dictado las preguntas. Ya conocía al profesor Méndez y sabía que le gustaban las respuestas explicitas. Le dolía la mano de tanto escribir, nunca le habían gustado los exámenes que aplicaba.  
Le tomo una hora y media poder terminar con el examen, se levantó y lo entrego para salir del salón y buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Quería despejar su mente, y fue inevitable pensar en Juliana y en que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Le hubiera gustado poder mandarle un mensaje pero no podía, ya que la chica no tenía celular. Así que se puso a mirar las fotos de su Instagram para perder tiempo y esperar a la próxima clase.  
-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?   
Le preguntaron haciendo que levantara la cabeza y sonrió. Santiago, un compañero de clase también había salido y tomo asiento a su lado.  
-Pienso que bien, no creo que saque un 100 pero quizá un 80 o un poco más.-Le respondió esperanzada.  
-Honestamente creo que lo reprobare. No estudie tanto como me hubiera gustado.-Le dijo desanimado.  
-Esperemos y pases aunque sea con un 60.-Valentina intento levantarle el ánimo.- ¿Gustavo y Ally siguen adentro?  
-Sí, pero ya no tardan en salir porque la clase ya casi se acaba.  
Valentina se quedó conversando con Santiago el resto del tiempo libre hasta que tuvieron que entrar al resto de las clases. Cada una de ellas se le hizo aburrida, después del examen lo último que quería era poner atención en clases y aparte de que estaba ansiosa de ver a Juliana, ya que quería saber que le había hecho. Podía intuir que quizá se trataba de otro dibujo, lo cual la ponía feliz, nadie había sido tan detallista con ella y por eso se emocionaba. El hecho de que todos sabían que venía de una familia de dinero hacían que solo le regalaran cosas costosas, pero lo que ella realmente le importaba eran cosas sencillas, saber que alguien se tomó el tiempo y dedicación para poder hacerle algo. Eso era lo que más valoraba.  
Cuando finalmente se desocupo lo primero que hizo fue ir a The corner, ninguno de sus amigos la pudo acompañar, aunque realmente no quería ir con ellos ya que esperaba que Juliana aceptara una invitación a comer, sabía que su turno estaba pronto a terminar y no le importaba tener que esperar. Se subió a su carro y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del local, se bajó del coche y cuando entro pudo observar como Juliana se encontraba ocupada, así que decidió esperarla en la barra. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Juliana se percató de la presencia de Valentina y en cuanto se desocupo fue directo hacia ella.  
-Te estuve esperando todo el día.-Juliana le dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Estuve ocupada todo el día. Me hubiera gustado poder llegar antes.  
-No te preocupes Val, sé que tienes clases. Lo importante es que pudiste llegar.-Juliana le acaricio levemente el brazo. En las pocas veces que la había mirado se había dado cuenta que eso relajaba a la chica.-Espérame aquí unos minutos.  
Valentina miro como se iba y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, los pantalones que traían le quedaban muy bien. La siguió viendo hasta que se perdió en una puerta y después de unos minutos regresaba hacia ella.  
-Espero que te guste.-Le dijo estirándole una hoja y con las mejillas completamente sonrojada.  
Valentina miro la hoja y se dio cuenta que era una hermosa rosa, estaba dibujada perfectamente y también coloreada de verde y rojo, cada detalle se encontraba bien hecho, desde los pétalos hasta las espinas.  
-Es muy hermosa. Estoy impresionada.-Valentina le dijo sin aliento.  
-Es cualquier cosa, no me tomo mucho tiempo. Tú me diste una y yo también quería darte otra pero una que pudieras apreciar más tiempo.  
-Gracias Juliana. Nadie me había dado algo así.-Le dijo con la mirada fija en el dibujo.  
-Qué bueno que te haya gustado.  
Valentina tomo el dibujo y lo guardo en la mochila que traía, y lo puso dentro de una carpeta ya que no quería que se doblara.  
-Lo pondré aun lado del otro que me diste.-hablo emocionada.-Sé que ya casi terminas el turno. ¿No quieres ir a comer?  
-Me encantaría, pero ya quede con una compañera.-Le respondió haciendo una mueca de decepción.  
-Oh…está bien, no te preocupes, igual podemos ir otro día.-Valentina suspiro.  
-Sí, el sábado nos veremos para lo de tu amiga.-Juliana le recordó.-No me has dicho la hora.  
-Pasare por ti a las 8:30 PM. Mis amigos ya van a estar en el bar esperándonos a esa hora.  
Valentina miro como Juliana intentaba mirar discretamente el restaurant y supo que se tenía que ir, no podía llegar y esperar que la muchacha dejara de hacer su trabajo.   
-Mejor me voy, solo pasaba a saludarte un momento.-Valentina se levantó del asiento y la abrazo.  
-Me dio gusto verte.-Juliana le dijo y dejo un largo beso en su mejilla derecha.  
-Te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo. Te marcare en la noche.  
Valentina se fue del local sintiendo la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con la morocha pero no podía disponer de su tiempo cada vez que quería. Se fue a su auto y paso a comprar sushi antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento.  
Después de eso Valentina tomo la costumbre de cada noche aunque sea una hora le marcaba a Juliana para poder conversar con ella, hablaban de cómo le había ido en su trabajo o a ella en la universidad o de cosas tan sencillas como sus gustos musicales o literarios. Cada vez que conversaba con Juliana sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando por horas y eso era algo que rara vez encontraba en una persona y era lo que más le gustaba de la chica.   
Anhelaba que ya fuera sábado para poder verla, y es que no la había ido a ver al café, no quería sentirse como una acosadora o que Juliana pensara que era muy intensa y se hartara de ella. Así que solo le marcaba una hora cada noche.   
Cuando llego el sábado en la noche se encontraba en su cuarto con el mismo dilema cada vez que salía con Juliana, tenía diferentes cambios de ropa en su cama mientras se miraba desnuda en el espejo y se ponía cada ropa hasta encontrar una que le agradara.   
Al final se decidió por un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro que Juliana le había dicho en una de sus pláticas que le gustaba mucho como se miraba vestida de esa forma y que le encantaría verla así pero en una motocicleta. Cuando le dijo eso Valentina se había muerto de la risa ya que le conto que una vez había intentado subirse a una bicicleta después de muchos años sin hacerlo y termino estrellándose con otra uno de los roll Royce que su padre tenía estacionado en su casa de la ciudad de México.   
-¿Cómo me veo?-Le pregunto irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Sofía.  
-Si te daba.-Le dijo después de unos minutos haciendo reír a Valentina.  
Esa era la forma de decir de su amiga que se miraba muy guapa.  
-Iré a recoger a Juliana, te veo al rato.  
-No necesito saber tus actos pecaminosos.-Sofía le dijo poniendo mala cara.  
-¿Qué?....ah ya entendí.-Valentina se rio.-Estas bien tonta.  
-Y tú muy lenta  
Valentina le saco el dedo del medio y salió del departamento para bajar a la cochera e ir por su auto y tomar camino hacia la casa de Juliana. Puso imagine dragons en su celular mientras conducía, se sentía nerviosa, siempre que la miraba se sentía de esa forma. Sus manos le empezaban a sudar poco, su corazón latía más rápido y sentía como el tiempo pasaba muy lento.  
Después de cuarenta minutos finalmente se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa e inmediatamente se encontró con Juliana enfrente de ella.  
-Hola Val.-La muchacha la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.-Te ves hermosa…bueno, todos los días te ves hermosa.  
-Lo dices porque no me has visto en las mañanas.  
-Estoy segura que te verías más hermosa.-Le respondió haciendo sonrojar a la chica Carvajal.  
-Tú te ves magnifica.-Le dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola girar.  
Juliana llevaba puesto una falda corta de color negro y una blusa blanca desmangada y lo complementaba con unos tacones negros. Se le iba hacer una tortura mantener sus manos lejos de sus piernas.  
-Estas exagerando.-Le respondió quintándole la importancia.  
-Créeme que no.-Con su mano aun tomada, la dirigió hacia el coche y le abrió la puerta.  
-¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Juliana una vez que la otra chica emprendió camino.-No recuerdo el nombre.  
-El lugar se llama “cinco raíces”. Es bastante agradable, casi no va gente, la comida y música es muy buena.  
-¿Crees que le agrade a tus amigos?-Le volvió a preguntar pero cambiando de tema radicalmente.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Ya conoces a Ally y un poco a Sofía y Gustavo. De seguro te van amar.  
Juliana se quedó callada casi todo el trayecto pensando en lo que Valentina le había dicho. Rara vez se preocupaba por lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero quería agradarles ya que sabía lo importantes que eran para la chica.  
El trayecto se le hizo bastante rápido ya que se la había pasado pensando, y agradecía que Valentina se hubiera dado cuenta que en ese momento no tenía ganas de conversar mucho.  
-No te preocupes, solo se tu misma. Eres bastante encantadora.-Valentina le dijo una vez llegaron al lugar y apago el carro.  
Poso sus dos manos en cada mejilla de la muchacha y le dio un pequeño y corto beso, haciendo que se quedara deseosa de más.  
Ambas se bajaron del coche y entraron al local que se encontraba con algo de gente, pero no lo suficiente como para estar lleno.  
Valentina ubico rápidamente a sus amigos y tomo la mano de Juliana para poder llevarla al lugar. En la mesa ya se encontraba Ally, Gustavo y Sofía. Al igual que dos cubetas de cervezas y un plato gigante de botana con dedos de queso, boneless, alitas, nachos y aros de cebolla.  
-Qué bueno que ya pidieron. Muero de hambre.-Fue lo primero que Valentina dijo tomando asiento aun lado de Ally y Juliana se sentó a un lado de ella.-Gustavo, ella es Juliana.-Los presento oficialmente, ya que era el único al que no se la había presentado.  
-Mucho gusto Juliana.-Gustavo se paró y la saludo.  
-Igualmente Gustavo.-Juliana le sonrío y el chico volvió a tomar asiento.  
-Ya que estamos todos. Tenemos que brindar oficialmente por Sofía.-Valentina tomo una cerveza y se la paso a Juliana.-Sofía, a veces eres la persona más fastidiosa del mundo, pero algo que no podemos negar es que tienes talento y que estoy segura que llegaras muy lejos.  
Todos chocaron sus botellas y le dieron un largo trago, excepto Juliana que no solía beber mucho.   
-¿De qué es la obra?-Juliana le pregunto interesada a Sofía.  
-Es como un Romeo y Julieta pero en versión gay.-Sofía bebió de su botella terminándola.-El director es un gran activista de la comunidad y piensa que sería bueno mostrar en una obra, el amor de dos muchachas que luchan contra la sociedad y su familia.  
-Vaya, sin duda la iré a ver.-Le dijo interesada.- ¿No tienes ningún problema en interpretar a un personaje lésbico?  
-Por supuesto que no. Soy actriz, no tengo ningún problema. Además también soy gran defensora de los derechos de la comunidad y vivo con una semi-lesbiana.  
Eso último hizo que Juliana casi escupiera la bebida ya que le había causado mucha gracia.  
-El amor se puede encontrar de diferentes formas, es amor al final de cuentas. Cuando supe de esta historia inmediatamente me anote para ser el casting, me identifico como heterosexual pero me gustaría aportar con lo que pueda hacia la comunidad LGBT.  
Después de escuchar lo último que dijo Sofía pudo entender porque era una gran amiga de Valentina, detrás de esas bromas que hacia también había una persona inteligente, sensata y de gran corazón.  
-Juliana.-Escucho que Gustavo la nombraba queriendo llamar su atención.  
-Dime.-Le dijo mirando al chico.  
-Valentina me dice que eres una artista.  
-Val es una exagerada.-Le respondió intentando quitarle la importancia.  
-Mire tu trabajo, no pienso que exagere.-Gustavo tomo otra cerveza.-Estoy buscando a alguien que haga un retrato sobre mí.  
-¿En serio?-Le dijo Juliana extrañada.  
-Si. Estoy pensando en algo como Rose y Jack del titanic, solo que yo soy Rose y tú eres Jack.-Gustavo la miro seriamente.  
Juliana miro hacia Valentina contrariada, no sabía por la seriedad de Gustavo si realmente era una broma o no.  
-Deja de decir tonterías.-Fue Ally quien hablo.  
-¿Acaso prefieres ser tu mi dibujante?-El chico le pregunto.  
-No, gracias. No quiero ver miserias.-Le dijo haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.  
-Me siento tan ofendido en estos momentos.-Gustavo hablo haciendo reír mas a las chicas.  
Juliana encajo perfectamente con los amigos de Valentina, converso con Sofía sobre la obra y le pudo seguir los chistes malos a Gustavo. Con quien se sentía un poco intimidada era con Ally, ya que era la más seria y su jefe en el trabajo, entonces le costaba tomarle confianza. Pero al final de la noche, se pudo dar cuenta lo diferente que era en un ambiente relajado.  
La chica Carvajal se encontraba feliz de ver lo fácil que Juliana se desenvolvía con sus amigos y de ver como sus nervios ya era inexistentes. Cuando dieron la 1 de la madrugada se dio cuenta que ya tenía que llevar a Juliana a su casa y de ahí irse a bailar con sus amigos.  
Juliana se despidió de ellos con un abrazo y prometiendo que en su próxima salida iría a bailar con ellos. Ya que le habían insistido en seguir la fiesta pero Juliana se negó rotundamente ya que se tenía que levantar temprano y no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse.  
El camino de regreso fue muy diferente al anterior, ya que Juliana se encontraba más relajada por las cervezas que había tomado y por lo bien que había ido la noche. Se encontraba distraída acariciando el brazo derecho de valentina que descansaba sobre su pierna.  
-Vas a conseguir que me duerma y choque si sigues haciendo eso.-Valentina le dijo en un semáforo rojo.  
-¿En serio?-Juliana tomo la mano de la chica y la arrastro desde su rodilla subiendo hasta su muslo.- ¿Y ahora?  
-No me dormiré, pero igual lograras que nos mates.-Le respondió tragando saliva. No quería mirarla ya que haría que perdiera la concentración del volante. Tenía su mano completamente inerte pero Juliana se encargaba de deslizarla por toda su pierna, lo único que quería era terminar de levantar la falda que Juliana llevaba. Al final opto por tomar el volante con ambas manos, haciendo reír a Juliana.  
-Creí que te gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.-Le dijo Juliana mirando la cara de seriedad de Valentina. Sabía que la muchacha estaba luchando en mantener su concentración.  
-Demasiado y ese es el problema.  
Juliana se quedó quita en su asiento dejando que Valentina condujera tranquilamente los 15 minutos restantes que quedaban para llegar a la casa.   
Valentina soltó un suspiro después de haber estacionado el carro, ya no tenía ganas de salir a bailar, solo quería quedarse a conversar con Juliana, pero sabía que era una noche importante para Sofía y que tenía que ir.  
-Realmente te ves hermosa.-Le dijo girando su cuerpo para poder mirar a Juliana de perfil. Tomo su mano y le dio un delicado beso en ella.  
Juliana la miro enternecedoramente y se acercó hacia Valentina dándole un profundo beso que se moría por darle desde que tenía la mano de Valentina en su pierna. Mordió su labio inferior y metió su lengua sorprendiéndola.  
Valentina la trajo hacia ella pero el cinturón de seguridad de Juliana le estorbaba así que como pudo se lo desabrocho.  
-Espera.-Juliana le dijo haciendo que Valentina se detuviera.  
Juliana se movió de su asiento y se puso a horcajadas sobre la ojiazul para mayor comodidad.  
-Me gusta más de estar forma.-Le susurro en el oído para después tomar su lóbulo con su labios excitando a Valentina.  
La ojiazul no se quedó quieta y finalmente pudo alzar la falda que llevaba Juliana y con ambas manos recorrió las piernas de la chica mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Chupo y mordió sus labios, para después bajar hacia su cuello dejar pequeños besos y con sus manos apretaba fermente el trasero de la chica, lo único que le estorbaba era su ropa interior ya que la falda había quedado completamente subida. Estaba tan tentada en bajar sus manos y tocar el centro de la chica, estaba tan cerca y sabía que se encontraba caliente y mojado. Pero no quería tener sexo en su carro con Juliana, por lo menos no la primera vez.  
Juliana recorrió con su lengua donde iniciaba y terminaba el cuello de Valentina para después morderlo suevamente haciendo que gimiera, y escucharla solo hizo que se excitara más. Valentina la atrajo nuevamente hacia su boca y fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso, hasta que finalmente termino esparciendo pequeño y suaves besos sobre sus labios y después su cuello.  
Juliana suspiro ante sus delicados besos y termino posando su cabeza sobre sus pechos.  
-Podría dormirme sobre ti.-Le susurro.-De hecho, podría hacer muchas cosas sobre ti.  
Valentina rio ante lo último le dijo.  
-Yo también podría hacer muchas cosas sobre ti.-Valentina le acaricio el cabello y empezó a masajear suavemente relajando a la muchacha.  
-No quiero moverme, pero si no lo hago me quedare dormida.-Juliana le dijo alzándose y pasándose al otro sillón.- ¿Te veo mañana para las películas?  
-Y todos los días que quieras.-Le contesto haciendo sonreír a la muchacha.-Descansa Juliana, te veo mañana.  
Valentina se acercó y le dio otro beso en la palma de su mano.  
-Que te diviertas, mañana me cuentas como te fue.  
Juliana se despidió dejando un rápido beso en sus labios y se bajó del auto. La ojiazul se esperó a que entrara a su casa para después emprender camino hacia el lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos. No tenía ganas de ir a bailar en esos momentos, lo único que quería era quedarse dormida sobre los brazos de Juliana.   
Suspiro y condujo escuchando “Carmesí” recordando los labios de Juliana, que era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.


	18. Chapter 18

Era viernes a las 5:30 de la mañana y la alarma sonaba incesante en el cuarto de Valentina. Se giró y tomó su celular para desactivarla. Pensó en dormirse 5 minutos más pero si lo hacía lo más seguro era que no despertara. Por lo que se talló los ojos y decidió levantarse para ir directo a darse una ducha.  
A las 6:10 ya se encontraba lista, ya que se había bañado rápido, maquillado ligeramente y la ropa ya la había dejado lista el día anterior. Había decidido usar unos jeans, un suéter que no era grueso y un par de tenis para caminar cómodamente.  
Antes de pasar por Juliana primero pasó por gasolina para llenar el tanque y a un puesto de burritos para comer en el camino. Era temprano y no creí que Juliana hubiera desayunado al igual que ella.  
Ese día se encontraba de buen humor a pesar de que se había despertado temprano. No le importaba, haría un pequeño viaje con Juliana y pasaría todo el día con ella.   
Cuando llego a su casa alzo la mano dudosa de si debía de tocar, ya que no quería despertar a la señora Rosa, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo. Quien le abrió fue la señora y no Juliana, y se sorprendió verla despierta.   
-¡buenos días!-Le dijo Valentina alegremente.  
-Buenos días Valentina. Pasa, Juliana se encuentra en el baño. No tarda en bajar.-La señora se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.-¿No quieres algo? ¿Agua, café?  
-No, gracias. Compre café y burritos para el camino. Ya que no me dio tiempo de desayunar, y para Juliana en caso de que también tuviera hambre.  
-Juliana ya desayuno, pero estoy segura que en el camino le dará hambre. Esa niña se la pasa comiendo.-Rosa le dijo riendo.  
-Buenos días Val.-Juliana iba bajando de las escaleras.  
-Buenos días, ¿Ya estas lista?-Le pregunto sonriendo contagiando a Juliana de su alegría.  
-Sí…Ya me voy Rosita.-Juliana se despidió con un abrazo de Rosa.  
-Nos vemos después señora.-Valentina le dijo con un ademan de mano.  
-Que se diviertan, cuídense.- Rosa se despidió en la puerta de su casa mientras las chicas entraban al auto de Valentina.  
-Puedes poner la música que quieras. Son dos horas de camino, no está lejos. ¿Ya has ido?-Valentina pregunto, aunque estaba segura que su respuesta seria negativa.  
-No, recuerda que hace poco llegue a Guadalajara, no he tenido tiempo de conocer los alrededores.-Juliana le dijo.-Solo conozco los lugares que he ido contigo y con los chicos con los que trabajo.  
-Hace mucho que no voy, pero sé que te va a gustar. El pueblo es un lugar bonito, pero quiero que vayamos a un parque ecológico. Una vez fui, y fue muy divertido.-Valentina recordaba la experiencia que había tenido con su hermano cuando fueron juntos.  
-Tú serás la guía turística, llévame a donde quieras.  
-No te quejes si después te rapto entonces.-Valentina tomo un sorbo de su café con la mano derecha.-Traje burritos en caso de que te diera hambre. ¿Me puedes pasar uno? Están en la parte de atrás. El segundo café es tuyo por cierto, olvide decírtelo.  
-Lo supuse, pero no lo mencionaste, así que no lo tome.-Juliana se giró y observo que había una bolsa de plástico y la tomo.  
-Me hubieras preguntado.-Valentina tomo el burrito que Juliana le daba y lo mordió.  
-¿Qué tan seguro es que conduzcas y comas al mismo tiempo?-Juliana le pregunto a Valentina observando el tráfico, ya que todavía no salían de la ciudad.  
-Mujer de poca fe.-Valentina le dijo riendo.  
-No, mujer precavida.-Le contesto.   
-Bueno, puedes alimentarme entonces.  
Lo que Valentina le dijo bromeando termino siendo en serio, ya que Juliana le pasaba pequeños trozos del burrito y se los ponía en su boca para que Valentina solo masticara.   
-Me siento un bebé.-Valentina dijo riendo.  
-No me importa, no quiero morir.-Le respondió con seriedad para luego sonreír.- ¿Cómo eras de niña?  
-Era un sol, un poco inquieta.-Valentina hizo una mueca.-Bueno, bastante inquieta, pero no era muy traviesa, me la pasaba jugando con mis muñecas o con mis hermanos, lo normal supongo… ¿Qué hay de ti?  
-Muy diferente a ti, era muy traviesa. Mis papás batallaban mucho conmigo, corría por todos lados y tirando todo. Era difícil de controlarme.-Juliana le conto riendo.  
-Entonces eras una salvaje.-Valentina le dijo exagerando.- ¿Y aun lo eres?-Le pregunto volteando a verla y alzando su ceja derecha. Juliana se ruborizo por el tono en que hizo la pregunta, por lo que se apresuró a responder.  
-Mira, ya está en verde.-Señalo apuntando al semáforo.  
Valentina no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de su comentario y solo se dedicó a conducir y seguir comiendo. De vez en cuando conversaba un poco con Juliana, sobre como había estado sus días anteriores y el de ella. Al parecer Juliana se estaba haciendo cercana a su compañera de trabajo, Valentina se alegraba por eso, de que hiciera más amigos, pero no podía negar que también le daban un poco de celos.   
Un poco menos de la mitad de camino y Juliana se había quedado dormida, por lo que Valentina lleno el silencio cantando un poco pero en voz baja para no despertar a la chica.  
Cuando faltaba poco para llegar Juliana se despertó exaltada, mirando hacia todos lados.  
-¿Me quede dormida? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Le pregunto exaltada.   
-Relájate Juls, no es para tanto. Te veías bonita durmiendo y mire que estabas cansada, así que decidí dejarte dormir.  
-Pero es que debía hacerte compañía. Tú también debes de venir cansada porque despertaste temprano, lo siento. No me di cuenta.-Juliana le dijo apesumbrada.  
-No te preocupes, en serio. No pasa nada.-Valentina giro rápidamente su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa.  
-Aunque es tu culpa, debiste haberme despertado.-Le dijo molesta.  
Valentina abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida, y después la cerró de nuevo. Juliana acababa de despertar y al parecer se encontraba molesta, sabía que discutir con una mujer en esas condiciones nunca era bueno.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Debí haberte despertado.-Fue lo que le dijo.  
-Perdón, prometo que de regreso no me quedo dormida.-Le dijo con tono de disculpas.  
Valentina sonrió, al parecer había acertado con sus palabras. Estar con Juliana sin duda era muy diferente que con su ex. Con él todo era tan fácil que terminaba siendo aburrido, y con Juliana era todo lo contrario, cada hora que pasaba a su lado, incluso cuando no hacían nada, le emocionaba de sobremanera.  
-Descuida, ya he dicho que no hay problema.-Valentina bajo la velocidad del carro ya que iba entrando al pueblo.- ¿Qué te parece si lo recorremos un poco caminando? Y ya de ahí vamos al lugar que mencione.  
-Sí, está bien. Recuerda que eres mi guía, así que lo que decidas está bien.-Juliana le dijo.  
-Ok, deja entro más al centro y nos bajamos para poder caminar un rato.  
Valentina estaciono el carro cerca de lo que parecía una parroquia, ambas se bajaron del carro y entraron a observarla un rato. Juliana no era una persona religiosa, y sabía que Valentina tampoco. Por lo que solo se quedó observando la arquitectura del lugar y después de unos minutos las dos salieron a caminar un poco por las calles. El pueblo parecía un lugar tranquilo y ameno para pasar el rato, como para ir un día o dos con la familia. Después de un pequeño recorrido decidieron regresar. Juliana no se encontraba cansada, pero sabía que Valentina sí, no se lo había dicho pero lo podía notar por su respiración y por sus pasos aletargados.   
-Me gusta que me hayas traído aquí.-Juliana tomo el brazo de Valentina emocionada y pegándose a ella.   
-Me alegra que te guste.-Valentina sonrió y miro que la chica ya no la había soltado.-El otro lugar te gustara más. Se encuentra a quince minutos de aquí.  
Le abrió la puerta del carro una vez llegaron y se subió a su asiento. El recorrido no duro mucho, así que llegaron pronto a su destino, pagaron la entrada que a Juliana se le hizo muy barata. Pero luego miro que realmente los precios caros eran de acuerdo a las actividades que quisieras realizar.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Motos? ¿El puente? ¿Tirolesa?- Exclamo emocionada Valentina.  
-¿Qué tal si recorremos el lugar primero?-Juliana le pregunto.  
-Sí, hay que recorrerlo a caballo.-Valentina le dijo decidida sin dejar rechistar a Juliana ya que tomo su mano para llevarla.  
Juliana se encontraba nerviosa, nunca se había subido a uno y le tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas como para hacer cualquiera de las otras actividades que Valentina le había sugerido. Pero Valentina se miraba tan emocionada que no quiso decir nada para no arruinarle el momento. Así que solo se dejó guiar por la chica.   
-¿Estas bien?-Valentina le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que la chica tenía una mirada perdida.  
-¿eh? Sí, lo estoy.  
Valentina se detuvo y la miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo.   
-Si no quieres, podemos rentar unas bicicletas.- Valentina le sugirió.  
-¿Estas segura?-Juliana le pregunto con cara de pena.  
-Sí, no tengo ningún problema. Es igual de divertido.-Valentina le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo.  
Juliana al ver la cara de la muchacha término aceptando, ya que una bicicleta le daba más confianza que un caballo.   
Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde tenían que rentarlas y cada quien eligió la suya. Valentina miro como Juliana había vuelto a la normalidad, ya tenía más confianza. Pero ella no, recordaba que su última experiencia en bicicleta no le había ido bien. Ya que tenía muchísimo que no se subía a una. Miro como Juliana se subía rápidamente y la estaba esperando para iniciar el recorrido.   
“No hare el ridículo, no hare el ridículo. Solo es una bicicleta”  
Se repetía mentalmente Valentina una y otra vez. Miro como hasta los niños chiquitos no tenían ningún problema. Así que trago saliva, se subió y empezó a pedalear para no perder el, sus brazos le temblaban pero siguió pedaleando.  
-¡eh! Espérame, no tan rápido Val.-Escucho como Juliana le decía.   
-¡Me tienes que alcanzar!-Valentina le respondió.  
Las dos se pasaron mirando el parque y divirtiéndose, de vez en cuando hacían paradas y Valentina aprovechaba para tomarse fotos. Sin duda tendría su teléfono lleno de fotos de Juliana. Cuando decidieron que era suficiente, fueron al famoso puente colgante que estaba en el parque, media aproximadamente 350 mts de largo con una altura de 150 mts.  
-No sé si pueda subirme.-Juliana le confeso en el inicio del puente.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?  
-No precisamente…más bien es miedo al caerme.-Juliana le dijo segura haciendo reír a Valentina.  
-No veo la diferencia…Ven, toma mi mano y camina junto conmigo. No te va a pasar nada.-Valentina tomo la mano de juliana y la entrelazo con la suya.-Supongo que no iremos a las tirolesas.  
-Podemos ir. Yo te puedo esperar.-Juliana miro a Valentina y le acomodo el cabello con su otra mano.-Solo voy a cruzar esto sino me sueltas.  
-Prometo no hacerlo…Ven.-Valentina comenzó a caminar lentamente con Juliana siguiéndola a paso lento.-Piensa en otra cosa.  
-¿Vamos a ir entonces a las tirolesas?  
-mmm no. Prefiero quedarme a tu lado.-Valentina le respondió.-Es mucho más divertido estar contigo.  
-¿Así que te divierte estar conmigo?  
-No solamente me divierte, sino que me pone feliz compartir mí tiempo contigo.-Valentina observo como la mano de Juliana dejaba de temblar y la agarraba con más fuerza. Miro como la demás gente que se encontraba en el puente también las miraban un poco extrañadas de que estuvieran tomadas de la mano, pero decidió ignorarlas.  
-Me gusta que pienses eso…porque yo también pienso lo mismo.-Juliana suspiro nerviosa. No sabía si eran nervios por estar a tremenda altura o por tener a Valentina a su lado.-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto en apenas un susurro audible.  
-Esto es un puente, por el que la gente suele caminar y llegar a otro lugar.  
Juliana golpeo levemente su hombro haciendo que Valentina sonriera.  
-Claramente no me refiero al puente.  
-Si te refieres a nosotras entonces…-Valentina suspiro sonoramente.-Honestamente no lo sé. Solo sé que me gusta estar contigo, saber de ti, ver películas juntas o salir a pasear o comer…y definitivamente me gusta abrazarte, compartir besos, tomarte de la mano.-Balanceo suevamente sus manos entrelazadas para darle énfasis.- No lo sé, supongo que será lo que sea que nosotras queramos…¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea?  
-Me gusta lo que somos…solo quería saber si estábamos en la misma página.-Juliana le dijo apretando suavemente su mano.  
Valentina se quedó callada procesando la conversación. No quería decirle a Juliana que fuera su novia tan pronto, sentía que eso se iba a ir dando con el tiempo. Pero con la conversación entendió que las dos estaban de acuerdo en seguir explorando lo que estaban sintiendo.  
-Ves…no ha salido mal. ¡Sigues con vida!-Le dijo con énfasis y dramatismo haciendo reír a Juliana.-¿No fue tan malo, no?  
-Habla por ti misma. Sentí que moría por cada paso que daba.-Juliana finalmente dejo salir lo que estaba sintiendo.  
-Un paso a la vez, primero es un puente colgante después será un globo aerostático o paracaidismo.-Le dijo Valentina como cualquier cosa.  
-Claro… ¿Por qué no mejor me tiras a las vías de un tren?, si el propósito es matarme.   
-A veces eres tan dramática cielo. Te hace daño estar conmigo.-Valentina le comento.  
Juliana se le quedo viendo esperando una reacción de parte de Valentina, pero nunca llego. La chica no se había dado cuenta de cómo le había llamado, sonrió levemente y siguió caminando junto con ella.  
El resto del día la pasaron caminando, conversando entre ellas y comiendo. Juliana no recordaba haber pasado un día tan tranquilo y lleno de emociones a la misma vez. Sin duda haberse mudado de la ciudad de México a Guadalajara había sido una idea muy acertada, ya que gracias a eso había conocido a Valentina.  
-Cuando decidí irme de la ciudad de México nunca espere que mi vida cambiaria tanto.-Juliana le dijo pensativa.   
Las dos se encontraban sentadas observando el paisaje, ya que después de comer lo único que querían era relajarse un rato.   
-¿De la ciudad de México? ¿No era San Antonio?-Valentina le pregunto confundida.-Era la segunda vez que Juliana hablaba sobre su vida pasada.   
-De San Antonio me mude a la ciudad de México…estuve un tiempo ahí y después me mude a Guadalajara.-Juliana le aclaro.  
La ojiazul guardo silencio esperando a que la chica continuara pero ya no volvió a mencionar otra cosa, por lo que se quedaron en un cómodo silencio.  
-No me quiero ir…pero deberíamos de tomar camino a la ciudad. No quiero que manejes de noche.-Hablo Juliana después de unos minutos.  
-Sí, Justo pensaba eso. Tampoco quiero manejar de noche.-Valentina se levantó y le estiro su mano para que Juliana se apoyara en ella para levantarse.- ¿Valió la pena el viaje?  
-Cada segundo.-Juliana le respondió y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Después de eso las dos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al carro y emprender camino hacia Guadalajara. El camino de regreso fue muy diferente, ya que esta vez Juliana no se durmió y se quedó platicando con Valentina y de vez en cuando cantaba junto con ella para hacer el viaje más divertido.   
Las dos horas de regreso se fueron demasiado rápido para Valentina, por lo que cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 8 de la tarde, no dudo en invitar a Juliana a su departamento para cenar.  
-¿Segura que no quieres pedir algo?-Pregunto de nuevo Valentina por cuarta vez mientras batallaba para abrir la puerta del departamento.  
-Sí, ya te dije Val. Quiero cenar algo hecho por ti.-Insistió Juliana.  
-Pero no hemos ido a comprar cosas. No tengo nada en el refri.-Puso de pretexto la ojiazul.  
-Estoy segura que encontraras algo.  
-Puedo pedir lo que quieras que se te antoje.-Intento de nuevo Valentina.  
-No me vas a convencer.-Le dijo tenazmente Juliana sentándose en la mesa.  
Valentina entro y reviso su refrigerador y alacena para ver que podía prepararle a Juliana.   
-Ok, te puedo hacer una de mis especialidades… Sándwich y te puedo preparar un té de canela.-Le dijo desde la cocina.   
-Me encanta que digas que es tu especialidad.-Juliana le dijo riendo.-Pero por mi está bien, puedo cenar eso.  
-No te burles…tu eres quien lo pidió.-Valentina le advirtió.- ¿Dos o uno?  
-Solo uno.-Le dijo Juliana mirando como Valentina sacaba las cosas para preparar la cena.  
Minutos después Valentina le hizo señas a Juliana para que la ayudara con las cosas y la compañera a la sala para comer, ya que le gustaba más estar en el sillón que en la silla del comedor.  
-Te quedo bueno.-Juliana le comento cuando le dio la primera mordida.  
-No sé si lo dices en serio o solo para burlarte de mí.  
-Lo digo enserio, podría comer tus sándwich por…varios días.-Juliana le dijo analizando la respuesta.  
-¿Por qué por varios días?  
-Porque si los como siempre, me terminaría enfadado del sándwich.-Le respondió con obviedad.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué sería algo de lo que no te enfadarías?  
-Esa es una pregunta fácil.-Juliana tomo su té lentamente para impacientar a Valentina.-Tus besos por ejemplo, no me podría enfadar de ellos nunca.  
Valentina sonrió y dejo su comida en la mesita que tenía cerca.- ¿ah sí?... Qué bueno que lo dices.  
Le quito la taza a Juliana y la puso a un lado de la suya. Tomo sus dos brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello acomodándose arriba de la chica para poder esparcir suaves besos en su cuello y después subir a sus labios.   
Juliana aprovecho que tenía sus manos en la espalda de Valentina y empezó a subir y bajar sus manos lentamente. En un impulso la apretó más hacia su cuerpo y le mordió el labio inferior escuchando el suspiro de la ojiazul. Sabía que estaban solas, ya que Valentina le había dicho que su amiga se iba a quedar en casa de Ally, por lo que con seguridad paso sus manos por debajo del suéter y blusa de Valentina para poder tocar su piel.   
Valentina termino el beso y miro a Juliana que le regresaba la mirada intensamente. La forma en que se mordía su labio impaciente, y como su respiración subía y bajaba erráticamente, hizo que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente, sabía que ese día no tendría la fuerza para detenerse así que solo cerró los ojos y la beso de nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

Valentina se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Juliana quien la miraba detenidamente esperando a que regresara a sus labios. Se agacho lentamente sonriendo y tomo el labio inferior de la chica debajo de ella, los chupo y saboreo lentamente. Muy diferente a los besos desenfrenados que habían compartido de camino a su cuarto.  
-¿Qué?-Le pregunto Juliana cuando Valentina detuvo el beso y se le quedo mirando de nuevo.  
-Nada, solo que eres muy hermosa.-Le dijo sonriendo.  
Juliana sonrió tímidamente con la respuesta de Valentina.   
-Tú también lo eres.-Le regreso el cumplido.  
Miro como sus manos encajaban perfecto en la cintura de Valentina y le gusto como se miraba. Así que se incorporó para quedar medio sentada y poder tener el rostro de la ojiazul cerca del suyo. Con sus manos fue subiendo lentamente la blusa que traía y Valentina le ayudo para facilitar el trabajo. Con su mano derecha recorrió su abdomen y después las puso en su espalda para traerla hacia ella para empezar a dejar besos en su cuello.  
Valentina suspiro ante la dulzura de Juliana y ladeo su cuello para facilitarle el trabajo. Cuando sintió una leve mordida y como succionaba con más fuerza soltó un leve gemido en el oído de Juliana quien en respuesta solo chupo más fuerte.   
Aprovechando que tenía sus dos manos en la espalda de Valentina, desabrocho el sostén que llevaba para poder quitarlo y aventarlo a cualquier lugar. Se apartó para poder observarla y miro que el rostro de Valentina se encontraba ruborizado.   
La mirada que irradiaba Juliana era de deseo y solo impacientaba más a Valentina. Por lo que tomo la mano de Juliana y la poso en uno de sus pechos. La chica acaricio suavemente, recorriendo y apretando. Después acerco su rostro y empezó a dejar pequeños besos, y luego empezó a chupar y lamer dejando pequeñas marcas. Sintió como Valentina la traía más hacia ella, y entendió que quería más. Así que lo hizo, siguió besando, chupando y mordiendo, alternando ambos pechos.   
Nunca había estado con nadie, por lo que el miedo latente de que lo hiciera mal estaba presente en ella. Pero los gestos de Valentina, le hacían saber que no lo estaba haciendo mal.   
Cada vez que sentía la lengua de Juliana sobre sus pechos y pezones, Valentina sentía que se iba excitando más y más. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes. Cuando su exnovio el sexo era bueno, pero hasta ahí. Nunca se tomaba tanto tiempo para complacerla, incluso había sido mejor con la chica con quien se había acostado hace unos meses. Había sido la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y le había gustado, lo único que no le gusto fue la sensación al día siguiente, de haber estado con alguien con quien no conocía en lo más mínimo.   
Pero Juliana, sin duda se estaba tomando su tiempo para conocerla con su lengua, sus labios y sus manos que apretaban con fuerza sus nalgas. Valentina empezó un vaivén con sus caderas, ya que con cada toque se sentía más necesitada.  
Valentina decidió tomar el control de la situación empezando a retirar la ropa de Juliana quien se empezó a sentir un poco cohibida ante aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con deseo.  
-Me gusta esto…sentir tu piel con la mía. Sentir lo mojada que estas.-Le dijo Valentina a Juliana mirándola a los ojos y poniendo su pierna derecha en el medio de Juliana sintiendo como se humedecía por el contacto con Juliana.   
Sin perder el tiempo Valentina tomo con su boca uno de los pechos de Juliana, succionando y dejando lamidas en su pezón. Después fue bajando lentamente hacia su abdomen, esparciendo pequeños besos.   
Quedo de rodillas frente a Juliana quien la miraba expectante intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento. Tomo su pierna derecha y la acaricio lentamente, desde su pantorrilla hasta su muslo, después hizo lo mismo pero sustituyo sus dedos por su boca. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su centro, Juliana cerró los ojos esperando y deseando sentir su lengua, pero nunca llego. Sino que repitió el mismo movimiento con su otra pierna. Soltó un suspiro de frustración, solo la estaba provocando.  
-¿Qué?-Valentina le pregunto descaradamente.   
-Sabes lo que quiero.-Juliana le dijo decidida. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan segura sobre algo, el miedo que había sentido minutos antes se había esfumado. Se encontraba tan excitada, que había quedado en el olvido. Así que tomo la mano de Valentina y la puso sobre su centro. Gimió de solo sentir la palma de su mano sobre ella.   
Valentina miro como Juliana empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre su mano intentando tener más contacto. Pero la retiro haciendo que la chica la mirara de mala manera.   
-Gírate.-Tomo sus caderas para ayudarla.  
Juliana hizo sin rechistar lo que Valentina le pidió y se volteo quedando de espaldas. Sintió los besos húmedos en su espalda haciéndola suspirar. Lo único que quería era que esos besos bajaran más pero no dijo nada, ya que Valentina no le iba hacer caso, así que se quedó esperando impaciente. Sintiendo la mano de Valentina recorrer su espalda, y repentinamente sintió como los dientes de Valentina se encajaban en una de sus nalgas haciendo que gritara un poco.   
-Lo siento. No lo pude evitar.-Escucho como se disculpaba.- ¿Te dolió?  
-Solo un poco.-Le respondió.   
Valentina lamio la zona herida y se dio cuenta que había dejado un poco marcado, es que había sido inevitable, le encantaba el trasero de Juliana.   
-Abre tus piernas un poco más.-Le ordeno Valentina y Juliana obedeció. Se acomodó dejando su pecho recostado, pero levantando su trasero, justo como la ojiazul le fue diciendo.   
-¡Joder!-Exclamo de nuevo cuando sintió finalmente la lengua de Valentina por todo su centro. Apretó la sabanas con fuerza cuando sintió su lengua adentrarse un poco más y después sintió como reemplazaba su lengua por sus dedos, acariciando y tocando la zona. Tomando su clítoris con sus dedos, acariciándolo suavemente.   
Valentina se tocó así misma con su otra mano sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían, no sabía quién estaba peor, si ella o Juliana. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir tocándose o que Juliana lo hiciera, pero esa noche quería que Juliana disfrutara, que ella también lo hacía con solo escuchar o ver sus expresiones.  
Se quedó unos minutos más solo acariciando la zona para después volver a tomarlo con su boca, chupando y lamiendo. Quería llevar a Juliana al límite, quería desesperarla e impacientarla y por los gemidos que estaba escuchando sabía que no tardaría.   
-Hazlo.-Juliana le suplico.  
Valentina solo sonrió ante la petición de la chica, tomo de nuevo sus caderas incitándola a levantarse. Juliana quedo arrodillada enfrente de Valentina quien la abrazaba por detrás esparciendo besos en su cuello y su lóbulo.   
-¿Qué dijiste?-Le susurro en su oído.  
-Ya me escuchaste. Te juro que si me dejas esperando, te golpeare de nuevo.-Le dijo haciendo reír a Valentina. Sin duda todavía tenía presente los recuerdos de Juliana con un bastón y golpeándola, pero ahora ya no le tenía miedo.   
-Valentina, me estas…ahh.-Juliana no pudo terminar la frase ya que un gemido la interrumpió. Finalmente la otra chica había entrado lentamente en ella.   
Valentina sintió como sus dedos se sentían apretados, se quedó ahí un rato moviéndolos, ya que había mirado como Juliana había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos sorprendida. Espero un rato y empezó a entrar y salir lentamente.   
-¿Esto era lo que querías?  
-¡Sí!, Sigue así…-Juliana hecho su cabeza para atrás para que Valentina pudiera seguir dejando besos en su cuello. Después se recostó de nuevo para que Valentina pudiera entrar y salir más fácilmente. Un azote en sus nalgas la hizo gemir de sorpresa de nuevo, cada vez que sentía que no podía ser mejor, la ojiazul hacia algo que se daba cuenta que sí, que podía ser mejor.   
Valentina se sentía en la gloria escuchando los gemidos de Juliana, empezó a sentir como cada vez sus dedos se sentían más apretados y como su mano se iba empapando cada vez más. Así que salió lentamente de la chica y antes de que la empezara a recriminar por su interrupción le hizo una seña para que esta vez quedara de frente. Así que en cuanto se acomodó de nuevo, entro en ella y Juliana la atrajo hacia ella para poder besarla. Tomo su labio inferior y lo mordió lentamente, adentro su lengua y Valentina le dio acceso gustosa, ahogando sus gemidos en el beso.   
Valentina incremento la velocidad de sus movimientos e interrumpió el beso para poder observar, como sus dedos entraban y salían de Juliana, sabía que la chica se encontraba cerca y aunque ya sentía un poco de cansancio en su brazo, no se detuvo. Así que bajo su rostro para tomar de nuevo sus pechos con su boca. Añadió un tercer dedo y con un par de estocadas más pudo sentir como Juliana terminaba sobre ella. Valentina siguió acariciando suavemente, hasta que retiro sus dedos y observo el rostro exhausto de Juliana.   
Juliana abrió sus ojos lentamente, las sensaciones que había sentido la habían abrumado de sobremanera, sentía que quería hacerlo de nuevo, a pesar de que se encontraba cansada y un poco adolorida. Miro como Valentina chupaba sus propios dedos y trago saliva ante esa escena.   
-Ven.-Le susurro.  
Valentina se dejó caer sobre ella para poder abrazarla.  
-Ahora…-Suspiro Juliana sonriendo.-Ahora entiendo porque algunas personas se obsesionan con el sexo.  
-Por un momento pensé que eran ideas mías…-Valentina le dijo sorprendida.- ¿Nunca habías estado con alguien?  
-No.-Juliana le respondió.-No hagas una escena sobre esto como en las películas o libros. Las dos somos adultas, fue mi decisión entregarme a ti, porque así lo quise. No necesito velas y flores sobre la cama para hacerlo romántico. Pasar todo el día contigo en un mágico lugar, conversar y cantar por horas en el camino y al final terminar en la cama contigo, fue perfecto para mí.   
Valentina guardo silencio ante lo que escucho, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y como una sensación cálida embargaba su cuerpo. Se sintió especial.   
-Tu eres perfecta.-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso. Se acurruco con ella, abrazándola por detrás y dejando suave caricias sobre su cabello.  
-¿No te pensaras dormir verdad?-Juliana le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Valentina.  
-Acabo de descubrir el sexo.-le dijo con obviedad.-Estoy cansada, pero mis ganas de tocarte son más fuertes. Quiero más.   
-¿ah sí? ¿Así que todavía tienes energías?-Valentina le reto.  
-Sí.-Juliana le respondió quedándose arriba de ella y empezando un vaivén con sus caderas.  
-Acabo de crear un monstruo.-le dijo.  
-No tienes idea….-Juliana le callo dándole un apasionado beso.  
Esa noche ninguna de las dos se quedó dormida hasta que las ganas de ambas quedaron completamente saciadas. Las dos durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sobretodo Juliana, que nunca se había sentido tan querida y deseada. Quedarse dormida con el suave tarareo de Valentina y sus lentas caricias en su cabello, fue lo que término por hacer para ella una noche espectacular. 

Valentina abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba con el cuerpo cansado. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar porque se encontraba cansada. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien, sin duda había desquitado todas sus ganas acumuladas la noche anterior. Había fantaseado con Juliana en días anteriores, sabía que el sexo iba hacer bueno, solo que no se esperó que fuera mejor de lo que había imaginado. Tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día en su cama con ella. Valentina sonrió ante esa expectativa.  
Se giró y miro que Juliana se encontraba del otro lado durmiendo plácidamente. En algún punto de la noche se había separado, ya que habían dormido abrazadas. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y respiro, le gustaba como olía el cabello de Juliana. No sabía que marca usaba pero sin duda le encantaba. Se acurruco más hacia ella con la intención de quedarse dormida. Pero abrió los ojos con rapidez al recordar que era sábado. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ese día pero Juliana tenía que trabajar.  
-agh.-Dijo con frustración. Sabía lo importante que era ese trabajo para Juliana por lo que tenía que despertarla. Reviso la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban dos horas para que Juliana entrara. Dejo un beso en su frente y se levantó.  
Se puso una camisa que le quedaba grande y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Decidió preparar unos hot cakes, picar unos plátanos que tenía y puso café. Una vez que dejo todo listo, fue a despertar a Juliana.   
Cuando entro al cuarto se encontró a la chica abrazando su almohada, sonrió ante lo tierno que era, así que tomo su celular y le tomo una foto.   
Se arrodillo para poder quedar a la altura de Juliana, le movió el cabello que caía sobre su cara y le empezó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su cara y en sus labios.  
-Juls…despierta.-Le susurro suavemente. Le siguió dando besos, miro como Juliana se quejaba y se giró al otro lado sin soltar la almohada.  
-Juls.-Probo moviéndola suevamente.  
-Que.-Le dijo medio despierta.  
Valentina se rio ante el tono en que lo había dicho, al parecer no le gustaba que la despertaran.   
-Tienes que levantarte para desayunar. No te puedes ir sin desayunar al trabajo.  
Juliana se sentó y se tallo los ojos para ir despertando, había dormido tan plácidamente que olvido que era sábado y tenía que trabajar.  
-Te prepare el desayuno.-Valentina le dijo dulcemente. Se acercó a su ropero y saco una sudadera que sabía que le gustaba a Juliana y se la dio.  
-Gracias.-Juliana tomo la sudadera sonrojada. Se había percatado que se encontraba completamente desnuda. Recuerdos fugaces pasaron por su mente de la noche anterior haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Aun no podía creer que había sido su primera vez, nunca había imaginado que podía sentir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. De solo recordarlo, tenía ganas de besar a Valentina y hacerlo de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera despejarse de los recuerdos para poder concentrarse, se colocó la sudadera y siguió a Valentina hacia la cocina.  
-Te esmeraste más.-Juliana le dijo cuando miro los hot cakes bien hecho, con la fruta picada, la miel y el café recién hecho.  
-¿Y mi sándwich no era bueno?-Valentina le pregunto un poco indignada.   
-Solo estoy bromando Val.-Juliana tomo su mano y le dejo un suave beso.  
-Espero que te guste.  
-Todo lo que haces me gusta.-Juliana le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto?-Le pregunto Valentina lamiéndose el dedo índice ya que tenía miel.  
Juliana trago saliva ante la escena sensual que estaba presenciando, eso la hizo recordar como la noche anterior Valentina había hecho lo mismo, excepto que no era miel lo que había lamido.   
-Tienes unas manos habilidosas…para cocinar.-Respondió.  
Valentina rio entre dientes y el sonrojo de Juliana le pareció de lo más tierno.  
-Claro, de eso estaba hablando.  
Las dos siguieron desayunando en silencio dándose miradas provocativas ya que los recuerdos seguían muy presentes. De vez en cuando compartían uno que otro beso pero intentaban no distraerse mucho porque Juliana tenía que irse.   
-Para ahorrarnos tiempo deberías de bañarte aquí y te puedo prestar ropa para que no tengas que llegar a tu casa.-Valentina sugirió.  
-Gracias, es buena idea. Ya solo me queda una hora.  
-Deberías de ir entrando al baño. Yo me quedo a recoger aquí.  
Juliana ayudo a Valentina a recoger los platos pero la ojiazul insistió en que ella los iba a lavar para que no perder el tiempo, a lo que Juliana termino cediendo.  
Cuando Valentina termino de lavar los platos entro a su cuarto para cambiarse, no tardo mucho ya que solo se puso un pantalón y otra blusa y se recogió el cabello. Se quedó mirando en el espejo y pudo ver como Juliana entraba a su cuarto, solo con la toalla puesta y las gotas de agua todavía cayendo sobre su cuerpo.  
-Olvide la ropa.-Juliana le dijo entrando al cuarto.  
-Me di cuenta cuando la mire en la cama.-Valentina se la acerco y se sentó en la cama esperando a que Juliana se cambiara.   
Juliana pensó que Valentina se iba a ir a la sala, pero después se percató que se iba a quedar ahí. Por un momento la timidez empezó hacer estragos en ella, sabía que no iba a ver nada que no hubiera mirado pero aun así se sintió un poco cohibida. Dio un suspiro y se quitó la toalla, pasándola por su cuerpo para terminar de quitar el agua que tenía.  
Valentina no quito su mirada ni un segundo, desde como Juliana pasaba la toalla por sus piernas hasta cuando se puso la última prenda.   
-Me gustas mucho.-Le dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso.-Quiero quitar la ropa y verte de nuevo.  
-Pero no tenemos tiempo…quizá después.-Juliana se acercó para morderle el labio inferior y después se fue alejando con una sonrisa traviesa hacia la puerta.  
Valentina tomo las llaves de su carro y alcanzo a Juliana que se encontraba esperándola en la salida. Quito el seguro y bajaron hacia el carro, todavía se encontraban a tiempo.  
En el camino hacia su trabajo Juliana se la paso escuchando a Valentina cantar y reír, había descubierto que siempre le gustaba escuchar música y a veces cantarlas, y no lo hacía nada mal, la chica tenia buena voz.   
-Llegamos.-Anuncio Valentina estacionándose. Se bajó del carro y le abrió la puerta a Juliana.   
-Qué te parece si en la tarde salimos a pasear por un parque y a comer un helado…si no te has aburrido de mi todavía.-  
-No creo que algún día me canse de tu presencia.  
-Más te vale.-Le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos intentando sonar amenazadora pero solo consiguió que Juliana se riera.  
-No podrías ni matar a una mosca.  
Valentina abrió su boca sorprendida fingiendo que se había ofendido.-Y tu…-Le dijo señalándola con su dedo. Después se quedó callada, recordó como en su primer encuentro la chica la había golpeado y dejado prácticamente sin aire.-Tú…vas tarde al trabajo, ya tienes que entrar.  
-Nos vemos al rato, matoncita.-Juliana le dijo con burla. Le di un beso de despedida y entro al local. Ese día se le haría eterno, lo único que haría sería pensar en Valentina hasta que la volviera a ver en la tarde. Valentina hacia que olvidara casi todos sus problemas. Porque en cuanto entro pudo recordar el encuentro que casi tuvo con Teo días antes. Dio un suspiro y tomo un trapo que había y le dio una última limpieza, deseando que así de fácil también pudiera limpiar su pasado.


	20. Chapter 20

Juliana estaba terminando de checar la salida de su turno, se sentó un momento para esperar a Valeria. Ese día habían quedado en ir a comer juntas y después visitar algunas tiendas ya que el día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Valentina y quería sorprenderla con algo, así que en cuanto supo que cumpliría años había empezado a guardar una parte de su sueldo para hacerle un regalo.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Valeria entro rápidamente para checar su salida.-Muero de hambre. ¿Qué se te antoja?  
-Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a comer al puesto de comida mexicana que se encuentra a un par de cuadras.  
-Me gusta esa idea, bueno y barato.   
-Exactamente.-Juliana concordó. 

Las dos salieron del local despidiéndose de sus compañeros que acababan de entrar para sustituirlas. Ese día había estado un poco ajetreado, por lo que las dos estaban muy cansadas y lo estarían más, ya que todavía tenían cosas que hacer.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres comprar?-Valeria pregunto.   
-Sí…aunque fue difícil porque sé que Valentina no es como nosotras. Ella puede comprar todo lo que quiera entonces es difícil.   
-Sé que esa chica tiene bastante dinero…bueno más bien su familia. Ni si quiera sé qué hace aquí, pudiendo estudiar en cualquier parte del mundo…pero bueno. ¿Qué es lo que compraras?  
-Algún peluche, un libro de poemas para leerle por las noches. Solemos hablar por teléfono así que…me pareció una bonita idea y le hice otro dibujo.  
-Suena muy romántico. Yo también quiero a alguien que me lea poemas.-Su amiga le respondió suspirando ilusionada.  
-No puedo comprarle cosas costosas como joyas, pero Valentina no es de ese tipo de personas. Y sé que no le gusta leer ese tipo de libros pero estoy segura que le gustara si se los leo yo.  
-Créeme cualquier chica apreciara más ese regalo que alguna joya costosa. Lo otro tiene más valor sentimental. Y el lado positivo es que si se llegan a pelear no podrá vender tus regalos.   
Juliana la miro raro y se rio por el comentario muy extraño de parte de Valeria.  
-¿Quién haría algo así?   
-La ex de una amiga.-Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Neta? Me da la impresión de que esa morrita estaba loca…chale, que gacho.  
-Se te salió el barrio.  
-Viví un tiempo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de México. Créeme que eso no es nada.-Le dijo riendo.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Qué hacías allá? Creí que venias de Texas.  
-Sí pero primero llegue a la ciudad de México…Ven hay que cruzar.-Juliana le respondió escuetamente. 

Las dos cruzaron la calle para poder llegar al pequeño local que se encontraba lleno, era un sitio que se caracterizaba por el flujo de gente, ya que la comida era buena y no era cara. Las dos ordenaron y cuando les dieron su pedido a penas y cruzaron palabras, ya que se encontraban con hambre como para conversar.   
Cuando terminaron ninguna se quiso parar inmediatamente sino que se quedaron sentadas un rato más, no tenían ganas de levantarse y seguir caminando. Después de unos diez minutos finalmente deciden levantarse y tomar un microbús para ir a una plaza. Para su buena suerte no estaba tan lleno, por lo que alcanzaron lugares.  
En el camino Juliana pensaba sobre los días que había pasado con Valentina después del viaje que tuvieron. Solo se habían podido ver tres veces y de esas tres, solo una vez pudieron volver a tener sexo. De eso ya habían pasado 5 días y esperaba que pudieran volver a repetirlo muy pronto.   
No se había equivocado al decidir estar con una chica como Valentina y sin duda no se arrepentía de haber usado uno de los trucos que le habían enseñado en la ciudad de México. Porque de no ser así, nunca hubiera conocido a Valentina. Aun recordaba como la había mirado, tan sumergida en su mundo, era un buen objetivo. Pero más que nada lo que le había impresionado era su belleza, quedando totalmente cautivada. Le había dolido haberle golpeado, pero sino lo hacía no le hubiera dado oportunidad de huir.

Ese día se la había pasado mirando las fotografías de Valentina que había en su cartera. Se lo había confesado a Valentina en una de sus tantas llamadas telefónicas, aunque claro la ojiazul se avergonzó y le dijo que en su licencia ni en su credencial salía bien. Y le prometió que le daría una foto que ella considerara que saliera bonita.  
Se había hecho costumbre conversar en la noche, por lo menos una hora. Valentina una vez había sugerido que ella le podría regalar un celular que tenía y que ya no usaba para que Juliana no tuviera problemas al querer comunicarse, pero la chica lo había rechazado rotundamente. Al final Valentina la había convencido de que se lo podía vender y Juliana acepto pero con la condición de que el precio fuera justo lo que valía y que se lo entregara cuando le pagara la mitad. La ojiazul había aceptado a regañadientes, ya que ella no tenía ningún problema en dárselo de una vez pero no pudo contra la insistencia de Juliana.  
Juliana sonrió ante el recuerdo de los gestos de Valentina, se veía adorable intentando convencerla. Aun no podía creer que en poco tiempo tuviera una relación cercana con ella. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía una relación amorosa, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que había conectado con la chica Carvajal.

-Ya llegamos a la parada. Hay que bajarnos.-Valeria le toco el hombro para que Juliana reaccionara y se bajara del camión junto con ella.  
-¿Quieres entrar primero a la librería?-Valeria le pregunto ya que la librería era lo que estaba más cerca.  
-Sí. Vamos ahí primero y luego entraremos a la tienda de regalos.  
Las dos entraron al local y observaron que no había muchas personas, solo unas cuantas caminando y observando los estantes llenos de libros. Entrando se podían observar los más populares o los que acababan de llegar, ya que un cartel los anunciaba y eran apilados estratégicamente para que cuando los clientes entraran fueran los primeros que miraran.  
Valeria se fue a la sección de romance y se quedó observando la sinopsis de varios libros, no iba con la intención de comprar uno, pero lo más seguro era que si se llevara alguno.   
Juliana fue rápidamente a la sección de poesía, no había tantos libros como la sección de fantasía o romance. Los estuvo observando un rato pero seguía indecisa, lo malo era que no se encontraban abiertos por lo que era más difícil decidir. Al final termino eligiendo uno que le atrajo por el título, lo pago y fue en busca de Valeria que se encontraba observando tres libros sin saber cuál elegir.  
-Creí que no comprarías nada.-Juliana le dijo con burla.  
-Eso pensaba, pero esto es como cuando vas a la tienda segura de no caer en las papitas o galletas y al final te terminas llevando las dos cosas.-Valeria se expresó como si la situación fuera un pesar.  
-Tu que dices…mujer que se enamora de un lobo…este de romance adolescente en el que los dos parecen desahuciados o este de una sirena que se enamora de un humano.-Valeria le mostro los libros.  
-Me voy por el último, si esta interesante me lo prestas.  
-Bueno, iré a pagarlo.-Valeria les dio un último vistazo insegura pero al final se llevó el de la sirena.  
-Te espero afuera.-Juliana le dijo mirando su libro.  
Juliana no espero ni cinco minutos cuando Valeria ya estaba a su lado, así que caminaron un poco para llegar a la tienda de regalos donde los peluches no faltaban.  
-¿Uno gigante?-Valeria le pregunto.  
-No, esos están carísimos.-Juliana le dijo viendo de reojo el precio.-Creo que uno medianito son más accesibles.   
-Pues hay de diferentes diseños, ¿algún animal? ¿Un oso?...Mira una ballenita.-Valeria le dijo encantada.  
-No lo sé, uno que este bonito.-Juliana le comento alzando la vista y mirando los distintos tamaños y diseños.  
-Todos están bonitos.-Su amiga le contesto.  
-Uno que tenga cara de Valentina.-Juliana le dijo pensativa.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-Le pregunto confusa.  
-Algo que se vea muy tierno y adorable.  
-¡Mira!-Juliana señalo entusiasmada.  
Valeria alzo la mirada y encontró un pequeño conejo blanco con unos bonitos ojos azules.  
-No se…no me convence.-Valeria se mostró indecisa.  
-A mi si…los conejos son tiernos y tiene los ojos azules como Valentina.-Juliana alzo el brazo y tomo el conejo decidida.  
Valeria solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió a la caja. Espero a que Juliana pagara y salieron de la tienda.  
-Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y acostarme en mi cama.-Le dijo Valeria exhausta.  
-Lo sé. Hoy fue un día muy agotador.-Juliana bostezo.-Tengo sueño.  
Valeria no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a arrastrar los pies para poder llegar a la parada. Las dos tenían que tomar un microbús diferente, Valeria tenía que caminar un poco más y Juliana tenía que tomar el mismo microbús pero de regreso.  
-Bueno, nos vemos mañana chica.-Valeria se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, prometo que después te llevo a comer.  
-No es necesario pero…unos taquitos no estarían mal.-Dijo sonriendo Valeria.   
-Está bien morrita. Ya después vemos cuando.  
Juliana se dirigió a la parada y espero unos minutos el camión para después subirse hasta al fondo. Estaba tan cansada que se podía quedar dormida en el asiento. Abrazo fuertemente su mochila donde llevaba los dos regalos de Valentina. Sonrió ligeramente pensando en que ya se los quería entregar a Valentina. Pero primero tenía que llegar a envolver los regalos, nunca lo había hecho pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.   
Finalmente se bajó del camión y camino a paso lento, estaba cansada como para caminar rápido. Espero a que cambiara el semáforo y cruzo la calle. Paso cerca del restaurant y siguió caminando, observo a la gente alrededor que iban caminando a paso veloz y ella con su paso lento. Cruzo el otro semáforo y se pasó al parque que había. Miro que estaban vendiendo paletas de hielo, se dirigió al carrito y compro una de limón.   
Se sentó en una de las banquitas para degustar su paleta. Miro que no había mucha gente, solo un par de personas caminando y cruzando el parque. Seguía tranquilamente degustando su paleta y miro como en el otro extremo del parque un muchacho se le quedaba viendo. Juliana le regreso la mirada y miro como empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su dirección.   
Juliana dejo caer la paleta, tomo la mochila y empezó a correr hacia el semáforo de nuevo, para su buena suerte estaba en verde, empezó a empujar y atropellar a las personas de lado. Cuando termino de cruzar. Se dio cuenta que el semáforo volvió a rojo y como los carros avanzaban a una rápida velocidad. Miro como la persona se quedaba atrapada en el otro lado de la calle, Juliana siguió tomo la dirección contraria hacia su casa, corriendo como muchas veces lo había hecho, se metió entre las diferentes casas y volteando para darse cuenta que al parecer no la había encontrada y de nuevo tomo camino hacia su casa, entrando rápidamente.   
Rosita no se encontraba en la casa, por lo que se dejó caer en el otro lado de la puerta, totalmente agotada y agitada por la corrida. Las lágrimas de temor resbalaron por su mejilla, se quedó unos minutos y se levantó para irse a su cuarto, se dio un baño y se quedó dormida. 

En la noche Juliana se despertó cuando Rosita le tocaba la puerta, se levantó desanimada y le abrió la puerta.  
-¿Qué pasa Rosita?  
-Ya es tarde, tienes que cenar. Bájate hacerte algo.-Le regaño la señora.  
-No tengo hambre.-Juliana le respondió.   
-Tienes que cenar, te espero abajo.-Le ordeno y se fue caminando lentamente.  
Juliana suspiro resignada y la acompaño a la cocina caminando a paso lento, como si sus pies fueran de plomo. Entro a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich.   
-¿Ya ceno?-Le pregunto Juliana.  
-Sí, cene avena hace unos minutos.-Le respondió Rosita.-Estas inusualmente callada. ¿Tuviste algún problema con el trabajo?  
Juliana negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Con Valentina?  
-No, todo bien con ella. De hecho tengo que envolver sus regalos, mañana es su cumpleaños.-Juliana esbozo una sonrisa.  
-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?...Porque sé que tienes algo.  
Juliana lanzo un suspiro, tomo agua y volteo hacia otro lado.  
-Quizá…quizá me tenga que ir.-Juliana lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.  
Los gestos de Rosita detonaban la sorpresa ante lo dicho por Juliana.  
-¿Por qué? ¿De la ciudad o de la casa?-Le pregunto.  
-De la ciudad…no me siento segura aquí.-Lo susurro.  
Rosita lanzo un suspiro, conocía la historia de la joven y lo único que quería era que encontrara la paz y seguridad que le habían arrebatado años atrás.  
-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.-Rosita hablo.-No puedes seguir huyendo Juliana, tienes que enfrentar a lo que sea que te esté atosigando. ¿Quieres regresar a la calle y robar de nuevo?  
Juliana agacho la cabeza y negó lentamente.  
-Aquí tienes una casa, un trabajo y has hecho algunos amigos. Si te vas, perderías todo eso muchacha.-Le dijo sabiamente.- Esta bien si no me quieres decir lo que tienes, pero recuerda que en algún momento tienes que afrontar las cosas.  
Juliana se quedó callada unos minutos analizando lo que la anciana le había dicho.  
-Lo voy a pensar Rosita.-Fue lo único que dijo.  
-Piénsalo bien Juliana, por favor. No me gustaría tener que preocuparme por ti.

Rosita se levantó y se fue a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que la chica necesitaba un tiempo a solas.  
Juliana se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y lanzo un suspiro de frustración. No quería pensar en nada, no en ese momento. Así que se levantó y tomo las cosas para envolver los regalos que le había comprado a Valentina. No quería dejar a Valentina, Rosita y los amigos que había hecho en el trabajo, por supuesto que no….Pero en esos momentos, lo único que quería era desaparecer e irse muy lejos. Decidió que después del cumpleaños de Valentina, pensaría bien las cosas y en lo que haría, tampoco podía irse sin tener nada, no de nuevo. No tenía ganas de estar en la calle ni de volver a pasar hambre, esta vez tenía que pensar bien las cosas.


	21. Chapter 21

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Valentina se encontraba rodando en su cama, era su cumpleaños y se encontraba muy feliz, pero sin ganas de levantarse para ir a la universidad. Iba a posponer la alarma otros 10 minutos cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse.  
-Buenos días cumpleañera. ¡Ya levántate!-Escucho que Sofía le gritaba.   
Valentina se levantó desganada con mucho sueño y arrastrando sus pies, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.  
-Es súper temprano.-Le dijo la chica.  
-Feliz cumpleaños. Fui buena amiga y te hice el desayuno, disfrútalo porque eso nunca sucede.  
Fueron las palabras que le dirigió su amiga, enseguida de un caluroso abrazo que hizo retroceder unos centímetros a la ojiazul.  
-Gracias…Que bueno, porque la verdad, no tengo absolutamente ganas de nada. Tengo ganas de no ir a la universidad y pasarla a gusto con ustedes.- Valentina le dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia la cocina.  
-¿Tienes algo importante que entregar ahora?  
-No realmente, solo clases y ya.  
Valentina sirvió dos tazas de café y las puso en la mesa, ya que la leche y azúcar ya estaban ahí.  
-Pues no vayas y ya.-Le dijo Sofía.   
-Gustavo y Ally estarán en la universidad, tú también y Juliana estará trabajando.-Valentina explico.  
-¿Los jueves no tiene turno en las tardes?  
-Sí, habíamos quedado… de vernos ya que saliera del trabajo.-Valentina se las arregló para poder hablar, ya que se encontraba comiendo el omelette que su amiga le había preparado.  
-Pues márcale y dile que no iras.-Sofía le dijo.-Invítala hacer algo.  
-Ósea no quiero ir a la universidad, pero tampoco sé si debería de faltar.-Valentina se quedó pensativa.  
Realmente no tenía nada importante que hacer, pero no quería descuidar la universidad y si su papá se enteraba que estaba faltando, no le iba hacer mucha gracia. Pero por otro lado, era su cumpleaños y no quería estar todo el día estudiando. Sabía que lo iban a festejar el viernes, pero este día también la quería pasar a gusto y más si era con Juliana.  
-Bueno, me convenciste. No iré a la universidad.-Hablo Valentina después de unos minutos.  
-Pero si ni dije nada.-Sofía le dijo riendo.  
-Estas cabrona para convencer entonces.-Valentina le respondió riendo.  
-Cuando te conviene.-Sofía levanto su plato y lo lavo.-Bueno, no puedo seguir acompañándote ya que yo, si tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Gracias por el desayuno, te quedo bueno. Te quiero.-Le grito Valentina para que la escuchara, ya que se había metido a su cuarto.  
La chica siguió degustando su desayuno y cuando finalmente termino, tomo su teléfono decidida a marcarle a Juliana, pero luego miro la hora y se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba dormida. Así que se fue a su cuarto y decidió dormir más. Ya que fuera más temprano se levantaría y le marcaria para decirle que iba a estar libre todo el día.

Luego de dos horas Valentina se despertó sobresaltada y tomo su celular rápidamente y suspiro aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que apenas iban hacer las 9 de la mañana. Marco rápidamente al número que ya tenía en favoritos y espero pacientemente a que respondieran.  
-Hola, ¿Quién habla?-Escucho que la voz adormilada de Juliana le respondía.   
-La más guapa.-Le contesto.  
Juliana se rio.-Buenos días cumpleañera. ¿No estás en la universidad?  
-Nop, para eso te hablaba. ¿No quieres pasar la mañana conmigo? Podemos ir algún lugar o estar un rato en la casa antes de que entres a trabajar.  
-Me parece buena idea porque si nos veíamos en la noche, realmente no íbamos a pasar tanto tiempo.  
-¿Paso por ti entonces?-Valentina le pregunto emocionada.  
-No Val, estoy segura que sigues acostada y es tu cumpleaños así que sigue descansando. Llego como en una hora.  
-En serio que no hay problema, me puedo levantar e ir para allá.-Valentina insistió.  
-No, ya me levante. Me bañare e iré a tu departamento, sigue descansado.-Juliana se despidió.  
-Bueno, te veo al rato guapa.  
Valentina colgó la llamada y se quedó un rato en su teléfono contestando los mensajes de felicitaciones de algunos de sus amigos y conocidos. Después de un rato se dio un baño y se puso ropa cómoda para estar en la casa, tampoco se maquillo porque no tenía ganas, después de todo no iba a salir de su casa en un rato.  
Cuando se iba a cumplir la hora la chica Carvajal escucho que estaban tocando su puerta, así que fue rápidamente a abrirla. Detrás de ella se encontraba Juliana con dos regalos en la mano.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
Juliana se le aventó a sus brazos y como pudo intento abrazarla, ya que se le dificultaba por los regalos que traía en las manos.  
-¡Gracias!  
La cumpleañera le respondió el afectuoso abrazo y cuando se separó le pudo dejar un pequeño beso en los labios.  
-Son para ti.-Juliana le dijo sonrojada.  
-No tienes porque, con disfrutar tu presencia este día era más que suficiente para mi.- Valentina le dijo alegre.  
Las dos fueron a la sala para poder conversar cómodamente y lo primero que hizo Valentina fue echarse a los brazos de Juliana y acostarse sobre ella.  
-¿Todavía tienes sueño?-Juliana le pregunto.  
Valentina negó con la cabeza.  
-Solo tengo mucha flojera.  
-Levántate, abre los regalos.-Le insistió Juliana.  
Valentina se levantó y se quedó mirando primero uno de caja grande color rosa y otro regalo pequeño en una caja con papel morado.  
-¿Cuál quieres que abra primero?-Le pregunto indecisa.  
-Primero abre este.-Juliana tomo el de color morado.-Los envolví yo misma así que perdón, creo que no me quedaron bonitos.  
-Son perfectos.-Le respondió la ojiazul.  
-Eres una mentirosa.  
Valentina se rio y comenzó a abrirlos, romper el papel fue fácil el problema fue sacarlo de su caja, con las llaves que tenía en la mesa le empezó a quitar la cinta. Después de que lo pudo abrir, saco un pequeño libro.  
-Es un libro de poemas.-Valentina dijo.  
-Sí, en realidad lo compre para tenerlo y leerte uno en las noches. Ya vez que siempre hablamos por teléfono…me pareció algo lindo. Pero si crees que es raro no lo haré.-Juliana agrego rápidamente.  
Valentina se quedó callada por unos minutos sin saber que decir.  
-No sé qué decir. Es muy lindo detalle.-Le dijo asombrada.  
-¿En serio te parece buena idea?  
-Claro que sí. ¡Es demasiado lindo!  
Juliana se volvió a sonrojar, nunca había hecho algo así por alguien. Pero Valentina tenía algo que la hacía hacer cualquier cosa.   
-Abre el siguiente.  
Juliana tomo el otro regalo y se lo entrego a Valentina.  
La chica se apresuró a abrirlo y se encontró primero con un pequeño conejo y debajo de él un retrato en la que parecía ser Valentina sentada en un pasto observando las estrellas.  
-Wow…me han encantado…nunca me cansare de decirte que tienes mucho talento.  
Valentina la abrazo fuertemente, se encontraba muy contenta. En su vida había recibido muchos regalos en cada cumpleaños, pero pensaba que los regalos de Juliana eran simplemente grandiosos, por el hecho de que tenían más valor sentimental que cualquier otro.  
-Estaba nerviosa…realmente me alegra que te hayan gustado.  
-Me encantas.-Fue la respuesta de Valentina.  
Se acercó a ella para darle un beso realmente tierno y lento que duro bastante tiempo, lo suficiente como para que las dos se quedaran sin aire.  
Se separaron y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada pero Valentina interrumpió rápidamente el beso, desconcertando a Juliana pero luego sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la chica solo estaba acomodando sus regalos en la mesa, para que no les pasara nada.  
Juliana miro como Valentina se acercaba hacia ella lujuriosa, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus labios por mirándolos por unos segundos y después le dio un profundo beso. La tomo del cuello para traerla más hacia ella, Juliana paso su mano por su espalda e hizo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella.  
-Extrañe esto…sentirte.-Valentina le decía mientras se movía lentamente sobre la chica.  
-¿Estamos solas?-Juliana pregunto.  
Valentina sonrió ante la pregunta y asintió.  
Juliana miro su respuesta y también sonrió, así que tomo la blusa de Valentina y la saco inmediatamente.   
-Definitivamente me gustaría festejar más a menudo mis cumpleaños de esta forma.  
Juliana la callo acercándola hacia ella para besarla de nuevo. Introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso, haciendo gemir a Valentina. Tomo su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás, ya que le estorbaba.   
Interrumpió el beso, solo para seguir dejando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas sobre el cuello de la ojiazul, quien solo sonreía mientras ponía una mano sobre el cuello de Juliana para incitarla a que siguiera bajando.  
-Sera mejor que entremos a tu cuarto.-Juliana le dijo.  
Las dos chicas sonrieron y se dirigieron a la habitación para continuar con lo que habían iniciado. Ya que aunque Valentina le dijera a Juliana que Sofía ya no estaba, igual la chica podría entrar en cualquier momento en caso de que hubiera olvidado algo y no tenía ganas de que las sorprendiera junto a Valentina.  
Al final ninguna de las dos quiso salir de la habitación y se quedó el resto de la mañana juntas en la cama. Hasta que Juliana se tuvo que ir para ir al trabajo. Y se despidió con la promesa de marcarle en la noche y verse el día siguiente para festejar nuevamente su cumpleaños.

El viernes por la noche Gustavo se encontraba conduciendo su camioneta, ya que la de él era más grande, había quedado en recoger a las chicas para ir a “La terraza” a bailar y festejar el cumpleaños de Valentina.  
Primero paso por Juliana y después pasaría al departamento de Valentina y Sofía para recogerlas, donde Ally ya se encontraba también.   
El camino hacia el departamento de Valentina había sido muy agradable ya que Gustavo conversaba animadamente con Juliana. Al parecer, los dos chicos tenían ciertas cosas en común.  
Cuando Gustavo estaciono el carro, las tres chicas ya se encontraban afuera del departamento esperándolo y rápidamente se subieron las tres en la parte de atrás.   
-Espero que estén listas para beber.-Fue el saludo de Gustavo hacia las tres amigas.  
-Hasta la pregunta ofende.-Sofía le respondió haciéndolo reír.  
Entre risas y bromas el camino se les hizo demasiado corto para llegar al lugar.  
Lo primero que miro Juliana fue un guardia en la entrada de unas escaleras y subió su vista donde podía escuchar la música. Al parecer el lugar realmente era una terraza.   
Le entregaron las identificaciones al guardia, subieron las escaleras y antes de entrar el lugar pagaron la entrada.   
El lugar era bastante sencillo, había una barra, una pista de baile, sillones para sentarse y el lugar donde se encontraba el DJ. Lo bonito del lugar era que se podía observar las luces de la ciudad pero lo que más destacaba era la gente bailando.   
-Lo mejor del lugar es la música. Ya que ponen muy buen ambiente.-Fue lo que le dijo Valentina cerca de su oído para hacerse escuchar.  
Los chicos se acercaron a una mesa y un mesero les atendió rápidamente para traerles unas bebidas.  
-Deberíamos de empezar con una ronda de shots para festejar a Valentina.-Fue Sofía quien grito.  
Juliana puso mala cara, no le gustaba tomar mucho. Nadie la obligaría pero tampoco se quería ver como una amargada, así que pensó que solo se tomaría un shot y un par de bebidas.  
Después de tres rondas de shots, Juliana le empezó a agarrar el gusto a la bebida que le había entregado Valentina.   
Se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, bailando y coreando las canciones junto con todos. Nunca se había considerado buena para bailar, pero después de unos cuantos tragos ya poco le importaba. Hasta sentía que realmente era una experta bailando.  
Bailo cada una de las canciones junto con Valentina y de vez en cuando con Gustavo, cuando pusieron salsa.   
-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-Sofía le pregunto sonriendo.  
-¡Bastante! Realmente me caes muy bieen.-Le grito a Sofía toda contenta.  
Sofía se rio.  
Claramente la chica ya estaba algo tomada, sin duda era una Juliana muy diferente a la que solía tratar. Era una Juliana, más suelta, más libre y se notaba muy feliz.  
-¿Dónde está Valentina?-Juliana le grito.   
-En la barra.-Le respondió Sofía señalándola.  
Juliana alcanzo a divisar a Valentina entre la muchedumbre y fue rápidamente hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás.  
-Heey. Alguien está más cariñosa.-Valentina le dijo riendo.  
La chica Carvajal observo a Juliana, sus ojos se encontraban un poco rojos, sus pies trastabillaban y tenía una sonrisa por toda la cara.   
-No más bebidas para ti.-Fue lo que le dijo.  
Valentina tomo su bebida y la mano de Juliana llevándosela a una esquina del lugar, donde había menos gente y la música se escuchaba un poco menos.  
Esta vez fue Valentina quien la abrazo por detrás.  
-Soy muy feliz.-Le susurro en el oído. Haciendo suspirar a Juliana.  
Juliana se giró quedando de frente ante la chica y le dio un leve beso en su cuello. Para después quedarse recostada en el. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler y todo empezaba a girar.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Le voy a decir a los chicos.-Valentina le dijo acariciando su cabello.  
-No…es tu cumpleaños.-Juliana refuto.  
-Ya es tarde…ya nos hemos divertido y la verdad ya me siento algo cansada.-Valentina le dijo para convencerla.  
-Mentirosa…creo que no pasa de la una de la mañana.-Juliana le dijo.  
-No me alegues. Es mi cumpleaños y por lo mismo, se hace lo que yo digo.  
-Que demandante...me gustaría escuchar ese tono de voz en la cama.-Juliana le dijo haciendo sonrojar a Valentina.  
-No me provoques.-Le respondió.  
-¿O qué?  
Valentina soltó un suspiro y se mordió su labio inferior. Sentía muchas ganas de besarla y tocarla, pero no era el lugar y sin duda Juliana no se encontraba en circunstancias tampoco. Así que suspiro nuevamente e intento calmarse.  
-Quédate conmigo.-Valentina le susurro haciendo que Juliana alzara la mirada.  
-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado…que dormiría en tu departamento.-Le respondió confusa.  
-No me refiero a eso…Quédate conmigo…se mi novia.-Valentina le dijo firmemente.  
Juliana se separó un poco para poder verla mejor. Se miraba hermosa, con esa sonrisa, sus ojos y el brillo en su mirada. La quería y la quería muchísimo. Valentina era una gran persona, bondadosa, alegre y amable. Quería estar con ella, más que nada en el mundo. Quería festejare cada uno de sus cumpleaños como le había prometido esa mañana bajo las sabanas, quería hacerla feliz. Pero tristemente, eso no era posible. Una persona como ella jamás podría hacerla feliz.   
Solo le causaría problemas a futuro, Valentina se merecía mucho más que eso y ella no podía seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar. Así que con la valentía que el alcohol ofrecía puedo decir lo que sobria no iba a poder.  
-No puedo…no puedo estar contigo. Lo siento.-Juliana hablo sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba.  
Valentina parpadeo varias veces, sintiéndose confundida. No era la respuesta que esperaba, no después de ver los regalos que le dio, de besarla y sentirla suya nuevamente.  
-Creo…creo que escuche mal.-Fue su respuesta.  
Juliana trago saliva al ver como Valentina se encontraba expectante a que le aclarara lo que había escuchado.  
-Escuchaste bien Valentina. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo estar contigo.  
Juliana la miro nuevamente, deseando que cada rasgo de ella se quedara grabado para siempre en su memoria e hizo lo único que podía hacer para no quebrarse en ese momento. Deshizo el abrazo y aun trastabillando un poco, se fue.   
Emprendió camino hacia la salida, tratando de irse lo más rápido posible, esquivando a las personas y bajando los escalones, creyendo que Valentina quizá bajaría a por ella. Para su suerte había taxis a fuera, así que se subió al primero para poder irse de ahí con el corazón destrozado soltó las lágrimas que se encontraba reteniendo.

Valentina se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Juliana había estado, se encontraba en shock. No había podido reaccionar, seguía sin creer lo que había pasado. La había dejado. Se había ido sin darle una explicación. Empezó a sentir como se le hacía más difícil respirar y como su corazón se hacía añicos. Se tomó del barandal que había enfrente de ella, y sintió una especie de deja vu. De la primera vez que la miro.   
De como aquel día en el parque había huido también de ella y de cómo Valentina se había quedado parada conteniendo las lágrimas. La diferencia era que esta vez no le dolía el estómago o alguna parte física, esta vez le había herido sus sentimientos. Lo cual se sentía muchísimo peor.   
Se quedó ahí escuchando la música alrededor y el murmullo de la gente, bailando y cantando mientras intentaba seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, pero estas caían sobre su mejilla sin parar. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, deseando que al abrirlos, Juliana se encontrara de nuevo frente a ella, abrazándola y besándola. Pero cuando los abrió se percató que eso no iba a suceder, realmente la había dejado.


End file.
